


This is so NOT what I expected!!?

by Henlil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henlil/pseuds/Henlil
Summary: So as it turns out Ginny may possibly have feelings for Hermione! But are those feelings returned?Being at hogwarts is as good a place as any to find out, right?Lets find out..The anchor to my ship!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 98
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much follows the movies/books.
> 
> Only difference is Fred didn’t die at the battle of hogwarts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy..

Ginny was about to start her last year at hogwarts, going back after the war seemed quite surreal to Ginny. Normal wasn’t something that she thought she would experience again, but it all seemed like a distant dream now. 

Luckily Hermione had decided to finish her final year at hogwarts too. As she had missed a year while hunting down the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron she had joined Ginny in the same year so she wouldn’t be alone. 

Harry and Ron on the other hand had decided not to join Hermione in finishing off their final year, instead opting to start their auror training right away. 

Harry and Hermione had joined the Weasleys at the burrow, much the same as they had every year before school started. 

They were waiting for the day to come that Ginny and Hermione would board the hogwarts express to school for the final time and for Harry and Ron’s training to begin. Which happened by coincidence to fall in the same week. 

The trip to diagon alley had been made, books and school supplies had been purchased, new robes and other magical items that Ron and Harry would need for their studies had been bought. 

All that was left to do was enjoy the last bit of summer before terms began. It was bitter sweet as this would be the last extended period of time they would get to spend together for quite some time. 

Everything would change once the summer was over. It had not been spoken out loud but everyone knew this time was precious and they should enjoy the time that they had.

**

Harry and Ron were off to auror training soon, so had their heads pushed together most days over books and items that they would need in their training. Trying out new spells that they would need to master. 

Fred and George were busy either at their shop or coming up with weird and wonderful new ideas for items they could sell at the shop.

It didn’t leave them with much time left over, other than the occasional quidditch match out in the back garden which was a tradition when they were all gathered together. 

Other than that it left Ginny and Hermione together a lot of the time, which Ginny didn’t mind one bit. They had always been friendly, but after everything that happened in the war it had brought them closer than ever. Ginny had always admired Hermione and wished that they could have been closer at school, but nothing compared to the bond they now shared. Plus Hermione was pretty easy on the eyes which lets face it, you must be blind if you don’t already know this about Hermione. 

After having Harry and Ron by her side constantly over the past year, Hermione enjoyed having Ginny to spend time with again. Don’t get her wrong she loved spending time with Harry and Ron but sometimes you need a girl friend to spend time with. 

She was secretly really looking forward to spending a whole year just her and Ginny. Recently instead of seeing Ginny as Ron’s little sister she had started to see her as one of her best friends. 

It was strange seeing Ginny again after the war, she had grown so much in the past year. So much so it wasn’t really appropriate to call her Ron’s little sister anymore. 

She had matured and grown in to a young woman, curves and all. It had taken Hermione back just how much Ginny had actually changed and matured in only a year. 

**

Most evenings after everyone had spent most of their days doing one thing or another, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione would eat tea together. 

They had fallen in to a steady routine after the years of being under the same roof over the summer months. 

Mrs Weasley would cook, the boys would set up the table and chairs outside in the back garden and the girls would set the table ready to eat. 

They would sit in the same order, Mr and Mrs Weasley at the head of the table. Followed by Harry and Ron on Mr Wesleys side, Hermione and Ginny on Mrs Wesleys side then at the end of the table Fred and George. 

They were more likely to get away with whatever they were plotting the further away from Mrs Weasley they sat. 

“Hermione dear, are you looking forward to being back at Hogwarts after your year.. away” Mrs Weasley questioned while scooping potatoes on to her plate. 

“It will be strange without Harry and Ron with me” Hermione glanced across the table at the boys who were stuffing their mouths full of Mrs Weasleys amazing cooking “but il have Ginny to keep me company” she answered while placing her hand on Ginnys and giving it a small squeeze. 

“Of course Ginny here will keep you company, won’t you Ginny?” She motioned to Ginny. 

“Um.. yes.. mum, um of course” Ginny was watching Fred and George as they shot sparks out of the end of their wands under the table at what looked like some sort of hairy slug. She assumed they were experimenting for something new at their store. 

She looked back to Hermione who was still in conversation with Mrs Weasley while still holding on to her hand. She smiled contently at the image around her and continued to poke at the potatoes on her plate. 

**

After dinner they all helped clear up the plates and put the tables away. They made their way in to the living room and filled in to the small sofas. 

As there were so many of them they all ended up squashed in together. So much so that Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were so squashed that George ended up sat on the floor so that they could all breathe properly. 

Fred breathed a sigh of relief after George slid on to the floor. “Thank god for that, I could hardly breath, come on move up” he eyed at Ginny as he pushed her over some more. 

Ginny ended up pushed flush up to Hermiones side as Fred kept pushing her to the other end of the sofa. 

Ginny side eyed Hermione while she made her apologies for Fred’s behaviour “it’s ok Ginny” Hermione replied politely with a smile. 

They stayed there for a while laughing and joking with each other, all of them happily enjoying the time they were spending together. Good company with full bellies after the delicious feast that Mrs Weasley had prepared. 

One by one they headed off up to bed. Ginny and Harry being the last ones left. 

“Suppose we better head up” said Harry with a yawn. 

“Yes, I guess so” replied Ginny standing up from the sofa she now had to herself and stretching out her back. 

“See you in the morning” Harry yelled behind him as he set off up the stairs to Ron’s room. 

Ginny followed Harry upstairs slowly to her own room. She pushed open the door quietly and saw that Hermione was sleeping peacefully in the spare bed George had move in there a few days ago when Hermione had arrived. 

She crossed the room to her own bed, changed in to her Pajamas and slid between the sheets. 

It wasn’t long before she had fallen to sleep too. 

** 

Ginny woke with a start in the middle of the night, she sat bolt upright, sweat pouring from her brow and breathing heavily. 

Hermione groaned sleepily “Gin.. are you.. ok?” Followed by a small yawn. 

Ginny blinked quickly “yes, umm.. yes Hermione I’m fine.. go back to sleep” 

Hermione wasn’t sure if she believed her or not. She pushed herself up on her elbows when she saw the sweat glistening in the moonlight on Ginnys brow. She quickly swung her feet off her bed and moved towards Ginnys. 

“Ginny, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” She asked putting her hand to Ginny's forehead and feeling the cold sweat. 

“I’m.. um.. I’m not sure. I’m ok Hermione. Really.. I’m ok” her breathing starting to level out again. 

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, put her arm around her waist and rested her head on the younger girls shoulder “do you want to maybe.. talk about it?”

Ginny took one deep breath “no Hermione, honestly I’m fine, I just want to go back to sleep” she rested her head on top of Hermiones and they sat there for a minute or two. 

Hermione took Ginny's hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze then stood up to move away “ok Ginny, but I’m right here if you need me ok” she glanced at Ginny and then back at her own bed. 

Hermione frozen for a second as if she was thinking hard about something, she glanced back to Ginny took one step, quickly kissed her cheek and moved away as quickly as she had moved in. 

Hermione was back in her own bed in a matter of seconds and Ginny was sat frozen in her own. She blinked a few times touching her cheek with her fingers where Hermiones lips has just brushed, then laid down hoping to get some sleep. Not sure if it was the nightmare or the kiss that would now keep her awake. 

** 

Hermione woke up first to the sun making its way through the blinds she had forgotten to shut. She could hear Ginny breathing quietly, she was still fast asleep. 

She laid there for a short while just listening to the other girl breathe, it was nice knowing that Ginny was sleeping peacefully after her nightmare during the night. 

After a few minutes she got out of bed and headed down to the living room where she found crookshanks and the book she had been reading the previous day. She settled in to the sofa with crookshanks purring on her knee. 

It was still early she could tell, the rest of the house must have still been asleep. She wasn’t sure how much later it was when she heard the stairs creek, she turned her head to see Ginny coming down the stairs still wearing her Pajamas, her hair stuck up abit at the side, she had obviously not long since woken up. 

“Did you sleep any better” Hermione asked 

“Mmhmmm..” was all the Ginny could muster, Hermione smiled at how much Ginny was not a morning person. 

Ginny wondered over and sat down at the side of Hermione, she snuggled in to her side, rested her head on Hermiones shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Hermione smiled and went back to reading her book with crookshanks still purring on her knee. 

** 

The next thing Ginny knew she was being woken by what sounded like elephants crashing down the stairs. And a gust of wind which must have been someone rushing past her. 

She blinked her eyes open a couple of times to try and remember where she was. She suddenly froze at the warmth on her left hand side and the strain in her neck. She had fallen asleep on Hermione. She had only meant to rest her eyes, not fall back to sleep. 

She sat up and rubbed at the back of her neck, she glanced round to look at Hermione who was smiling back at her. 

“You must have needed the sleep Gin, i didn’t dare move in case I woke you” Hermione smiled at her. 

“I’m sorry..” Ginny started to say. 

“Don’t be silly Ginny, it’s fine. Glad to be of help” Hermione said as she stood up and stretched her back. “Crookshanks took off when you started snoring though” Hermione giggled. 

“I do not snore” Ginny protested with a pout. 

“Hate to tell you Gin” she smiled mischievously down at Ginny “but ya do!” And walked off towards the kitchen leaving Ginny staring after her. 

** 

Ginny head upstairs back to her bedroom to get changed after her rude awakening from she’s guessing were the twins heading to work. 

She sat on the edge of her bed and tried to remember her nightmare from the previous night, it all seemed to be abit of a blur then she remembered Hermione sitting on her bed and the kiss she had placed on her cheek. She felt her cheeks warming and the tips of her ears starting to burn. 

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang, it was Ron “Harry and I are going to play quidditch in the garden.. do you wana come?” He shouted clearly out of breath. 

“Sure” Ginny replied “let me get changed and il meet you down there” 

Ginny made her way down to the garden a few minutes later and to the shed to collect her broom. She saw Hermione sat by a tree with her book out. 

“Don’t want to join us ‘mione?” Ginny yelled 

“I’m quite ok just observing for now I think” Hermione yelled back. She liked quidditch but was more inclined to watch it rather than play herself. 

“One day we will get you playing you know”  
Ginny toyed with her. 

“Umm.. yes. Good luck with that” Hermione replied jokingly. 

“Il take that as a personal challenge” Ginny replied with a wink then sped off on her broom to join the boys. 

** 

Most of their days were spent in much the same way, Harry and Ron preparing for their training, Hermione with her head in a book or spending time with Ginny, Fred and George coming and going from work. Then playing quidditch in the garden followed by meal time as a family. 

It had been a few days since Ginnys nightmare, she was used to getting them now it had been the same since the war. But that didn’t mean she could handle them any better. 

They had just one more day left at the burrow and then Ginny and Hermione would be returning to school for their last year. 

It was during this night that Ginny woke again to a painful nightmare. This time Hermione didn’t speak, she got out of her own bed, crossed the room to Ginnys and pulled back the covers. She climbed underneath the covers with Ginny and told her to lay back down. 

Ginny did as she was told and Hermione thread her arm around Ginnys waist and pulled Ginnys back to her front. 

Ginny froze for what felt like minutes but must have only been a second before relaxing in to Hermiones arms “try to get some sleep Ginny” Hermione whispered into to the back of Ginnys neck which instantly sent goose bumps down Ginnys arms and back. 

She felt Hermione tighten her grip on Ginny and Ginny pushed her hips back in to Hermione. She could feel Hermiones breath on the back of her neck. It took everything in her body not to let out the little moan that was aching to escape her throat. 

**

She woke the following morning to the realisation that during the night their two bodies had manoeuvred around each other and now Hermiones arm was draped over her ribs, just slightly pushed underneath the cotton of her top which she assumed had ridden up during the night. Hermiones fingers just gently brushing the under curve of her breast, Ginnys eyes shot open wide and she felt an overwhelming urge to bolt out of bed out of Hermiones embrace but she was frozen to the spot with the fear of waking Hermione up in this position. 

She lay for there for a few moments too scared to breath properly in case it woke the other girl, as she took small breaths she could feel Hermiones hand moving over her skin as her lungs filled with air, her skin tingled where Hermiones skin met hers. She could feel her nipple slowly harden at the contact. She shut her eyes tightly and tried not to let the sensation travel too far south down her body and for her mind to run away with itself. 

Ginny needed to get out of there and get out of there now. She slowly pretended to wake from a deep sleep and stretch her arms and body which in turn made Hermione stir, Ginny took a sharp intake of breath as Hermiones fingers grazed her nipple as she rolled over to face the other direction and settled back in to a peaceful sleep completely unaware. 

Ginny quickly grabbed some clothes from the floor and made a mad dash for the door, she would dress in the bathroom after taking a long cool shower to calm her nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending far more time in the bathroom than she cared to admit Ginny made her way down the stairs following the smell of bacon which wafted through the air. 

She saw Harry and Ron sat at the table already, looking over some quidditch magazine as Mrs Weasley stood by the kitchen sink. 

She slumped down in a chair at the side of Harry “alright there Ginny?” he asked

“Yeah” she grumbled in response to Harry’s question. 

“Always so full of joy on a morning Ginny” he grinned back at her with a goofy smile. 

“Not sure she can function before her usual intake of caffeine on a morning” Ron laughed pushing a coffee mug in to Ginny's hands. 

Ginny just glared at Ron in response while taking the cup he offered her. She sat there for a couple minutes replaying the events of the morning in her mind, she’d had quite the morning already and it wasn’t even 9am yet. 

She heard the stairs creek as Fred and George came galloping down them about 100 miles an hour jumping the last three once they had reached the bottom. 

“Oh do slow down will you both, there is no need to fly round the house at the speed you do” Mrs Weasley yelled at the twins in frustration. 

“BREAKFAST” they both screamed at the same time and pulled out chairs opposite Ginny at the table. This made Ginny smile, her twin brothers never changed no matter how old they got. 

Mrs Weasley plated up breakfast for everyone and placed an additional plate at the side of Ginny's own, it only took a couple of seconds before the chair was pulled back and occupied by Hermione. 

Why Ginny hadn’t realised Hermione would be joining them for breakfast she would never know, she swallowed the lump in her throat dryly and tried not to look anyone in the eye as she felt her face start to flush and the tips of her ears burn. 

Luckily Hermione didn’t seem to notice as she was lost in a conversation with Mrs Weasley about something that Ginny had no interest in listening to. 

She ate her breakfast, drained her coffee cup and wandered out to the garden shed to get her broom. She would take her mind off this mornings events by practising quidditch, she noticed Fred and George had followed her out to the shed too and grabbed their own broom. 

Shortly afterwards they were joined by Harry and Ron who too grabbed brooms from the shed. She noticed Hermione and Crookshanks make their way outside in to the garden but they instead found comfort sat in the shade of a nearby tree, Hermione quickly pulled out a book and buried her nose in it once again. 

Ginny tried her best not to take too much notice or get caught staring at the other girl, after a while the boys and quidditch took her attention away and all her thoughts of this morning were gone. 

**

It was getting late when the family finally retired to the living room on the night before the train ride back to Hogwarts the following morning. Ginny had managed to avoid contact with Hermione for most of the day which she was pretty impressed with herself for, the burrow wasn’t all that big really. 

But now there was no avoiding Hermione. Ginny sat down first on the sofa and was quickly joined by Hermione on her left, with George pushed up against her right. 

“Ginny finally, if I didn't know better id say you have been avoiding me today?” Hermione joked with a smile. 

Ginny was shocked by the accusation no matter how true it might have been “what.. no.. course..” she muddled. 

Hermione cut Ginny off laughing “your cute when your nervous, do you know that?” taking her arm and wrapping it round Ginny's shoulder in a quick side hug. 

“Not ok ‘mione” Ginny grumbled through her teeth. 

Choosing to ignore her Hermione continued “Are you finished packing for tomorrow? I must have packed and unpacked around 20 times already and I’m pretty sure I will have forgotten to pick something up” she sighed. “It will be nice to be back at Hogwarts after such a long time away, even better that i'll have my bestie right there with me” she gave Ginny another quick squeeze before removing her arm from her shoulders and settling in to her knee. 

Ginny smiled at her and looked away wondering where exactly Hermione thought she had been all day. 

A few hours later and again it was just Ginny and Harry left by the fire, which was now slowly starting to go out. 

“Well it's that time again I suppose Ginny” Harry said standing up. 

“Hey Harry” Ginny started. 

“Yes Ginny?” Harry questioned. 

“Do you think you’ll miss Hogwarts this year?” Ginny realised she had never really spoken to Harry about how he felt about not going back this year. 

“Well I suppose it’s going to be a huge change for me, Hogwarts is more my home than anywhere else I have ever been, but for me it wasn’t a option anymore” he stopped suddenly as if in mid thought. 

Ginny didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue. 

“I suppose too much has changed for me now, and it just didn’t seem like the right fit anymore. Sure i'll miss being there and the people, perhaps even some of the teachers” Harry smirked at this comment. 

“But I’m starting a new chapter now. As will you and Hermione” 

Ginny almost chocked on fresh air at this comment. She coughed a little as she tried to regain her composure. “I’m sorry, what?” Ginny managed to splutter out. 

“When you have both finished your final year at Hogwarts you will start the next chapter of your lives, whatever you both choose that to be. Maybe you will go in to professional quidditch and Hermione well who knows.. she could do anything she wanted with the head she has on her shoulders” Harry laughed a little at his last comment. 

Ginny thought about what Harry had said and how wrong she had taken it to begin with. She was glad he decided to glaze over her sudden shock. 

“Anyway I should be getting off to bed, see you in the morning Ginny” he waved as he headed off up the stairs two steps at a time. 

“Night Harry” she called after him. 

Ginny didn’t sleep much that night, between nerves to go back to school with Hermione and not wanting to wake up to another nightmare. She instead had drifted in and out of sleep for most of the night, until it was finally morning and time to get up and to head to the train station. 

** 

Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged them both and waved them off from the platform. Harry, Ron and the twins had said their goodbyes at the burrow and made Ginny and Hermione promise to visit them at the shop. 

They made their way down the train until they at last found an empty compartment, they pushed open the doors and made their way inside. 

Ginny was exhausted by this point and just wanted to get off her feet. She sat down as soon as the doors were closed, she didn’t even both to take off her coat before leaning back and staring out of the window. 

Hermione took off her coat and packed their bags away in the over head storage. There was a soft tap on the carriage door as Luna Lovegood stood on the other side of the glass. 

Hermione motioned for Luna to come in a wrapped her in a hug once she was though the door. “Luna, how are you?” Hermione asked cheerfully. 

“As well as can be expected” Luna muttered while not paying much attention. “A wrackspurt.. they are invisible you see. They float in through your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy” she said. “I thought I felt one zooming around in here” she was looking around as if searching for something.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as if expecting the other one to know what Luna was talking about. Ginny shook her head at Hermione and Hermione smiled back, putting her hand on Lunas shoulder and guiding her to a seat. 

“Anyway” Luna said apparently now back in the room “how was your summer break?” 

“It was good” Hermione confirmed. “Spent lots of quality time with family and friends” she cast an eye toward Ginny who now had her head rested backwards and her eyes closed. “How about you Luna?” 

“It was fine” Luna said in a happy voice, she was obviously busy thinking about something else with a happy look on her face. 

Hermione smiled to herself and sat down next to Ginny. She knew the girl was having trouble sleeping but she didn’t realise it was this bad that she would fall asleep in the middle of the day. 

As the train ride went on Ginny nodded off and managed to lean in to Hermione and rest her head on her shoulder. 

Hermione didn’t mind, she was busy doing a bit of light reading with her nose stuck in a book about magical law, she was keeping her options open for after her final year, she still hadn’t decided exactly what she wanted to do yet. 

She could feel Ginny's breath on her neck and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t just a little distracting, she could feel the goose bumps threatening to rise on her skin. She tried her very best to ignore it and stay concentrated on her book, she must have read the same page at least 5 times before she paid any attention to the words in front of her. 

Luna was too busy watching out of the train window and floating bits of lint with her wand to notice anything. 

All in all it was a pleasant ride back to Hogwarts. After all, this time there was no Malfoy to come barging in to the compartment to ruin their afternoon. 

** 

The feast in the great hall was a marvellous occasion and one Ginny looked forward to very much. She was feeling better after the nap she had on the train even if waking up so close to Hermione and her looking down at her with a sweet smile had caused Ginny's ears to burn quite hot again. 

They had made their way over to the great hall and were now perched on one of the benches watching the sorting ceremony and waiting with anticipation for the food to appear. 

Once the sorting was over and everyone had their fair share of the delicious foods on offer, Ginny and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny opted to fall in to one of the large comfy sofas located around the fire, she was extremely full after the hearty meal she had just eaten. Hermione wasn’t far behind falling in beside Ginny in front of the fire. 

“Erghh” Ginny groaned as she rubbed her tummy with one hand, leaning her head backwards and shutting her eyes. 

“Eyes bigger than your belly Gin?” Hermione joked. 

Hermione had placed her hands at either side of her, which happened to fall directly on top of Ginny's. 

Ginny's eyes snapped open at the sudden contact, and she froze as she felt Hermione's fingers link with her own. 

“Been quite the day hasn’t it?” Hermione asked before yawning loudly and sinking further in to the sofa they were sharing. She shifted around a little and ended up with her head on Ginny's shoulder still clutching her hand. 

“Umm.. yeah. Yes it has” Ginny replied. “Think I’m gonna head up to bed” she said standing quite frantically, letting go of Hermione's hand and racing off to bed. 

She left Hermione sat staring after her wondering what had just happened. 

Ginny quickly changed in to her pjs and climbed in to bed. What was happening? Why was Hermione suddenly making her feel so awkward and nervous around her? Was it the whole cuddling situation that they had woken up in the previous day? Was it because Hermione had been touching her in a way that she has never touched her before? It wasn’t on purpose though, was it? It’s not like Hermione had purposely touched her breast? Great now she was picturing it in her head, she could feel Hermione's skin on hers once again, she could feel her nipples hardening slightly at the memory of Hermione's fingers brushing past them. She felt butterflies in her tummy at the thought of Hermione's hands on her. She felt a sudden warmth and ache move down between her legs. Oh god, this wasn’t happening. 

Ginny squeezed her eyes together tightly, followed by her legs to try and stop the sensation she was feeling down there. She needed to stop thinking about this. She pulled the covers up over her head with a groan and rolled over determined to stop her mind from wandering as she tried her best to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She slept quite soundly that night, whether it be the lack of sleep from the night before or the full tummy she went to bed with. But she felt completely rested and refreshed when she woke up. 

She looked round the room and all the other beds were still full. It must be early, especially if Hermione was still sleeping, she was usually always the first one up. 

Hermione she thought, she glanced over and saw her sound asleep. She felt a little pang in the pit of her stomach. She looked so peaceful while she slept, her soft breathing Ginny could hear from across the room. 

She soon realised she was staring and thought how strange she would seem if anyone caught her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and grabbed some clothes and head for a shower before lessons started. 

** 

The rest of the day was uneventful, she wished away her lessons so she could get the day over with. The Quidditch try outs were tonight and she couldn’t wait to get on her broom and take her mind off of the constant image in her mind of herself waking up next to Hermione a few mornings ago. 

Ginny had been made team captain this year after her more than successful year in the previous quidditch cup. She was looking forward to picking the team and was hopeful to crush Slytherin again this year. 

She changed in to her quidditch robes and watched as other students filled in to the changing room hoping to grab a place on the team. 

There were a few familiar faces she noticed walking in and changing for the try outs. A lot of students had choosen to re do their final year due to the events of last year. 

Ginny knew she could put together a great team this year and they had a cracking shot at winning the quidditch cup. 

She made her way out of the changing room and on to the pitch her broom over her should. As she stepped on to the pitch for the first time she took in a deep breath. This is where she felt most relaxed and at home. 

She looked round the stadium and then up at the spectators, a few people usually came to watch the try outs and then dwindled off once the training began. 

As she looked out at the stands, there she was. Hermione. With Luna and Neville. Her heart suddenly start to beat in her chest faster than it had in a long time. 

She took another deep breath and tried her best not to stare, but it was too late Hermione and Luna both waved at Ginny. Neville wore a goofy look on his face as he smiled down at her too. 

Great, this wasn’t going to be distracting at all she thought. She gave them a quick wave back and took off in to the air on her broom. 

** 

Try outs actually went a lot better than she expected after seeing Hermione there watching, it only took a few quidditch drills and some fancy flying before Ginny forgot all about Hermione watching her. 

There was a lot of improvement on previous years and a lot of talent that she would have to pick from. 

“Great job guys, really well done to all of you” Ginny shouted as she walked towards the changing room behind the other Gryffindor's. “Il let you all know when the team has been picked, but thank you all for coming tonight” she said with a smile. 

She took longer than necessary getting changed and was the last one left in the changing rooms after everyone else had left. 

She was stood in a world of her own playing drills over and over in her head thinking who would be the best fit for which position, when she suddenly felt two hands placed on her hips from behind. 

She span around quickly, so quickly that she missed her footing and fell backwards in to the locker she was standing in front of. The hands placed on her hips tried to steady her fall but ended up grabbing on to her too late and falling forward in to the locker with Ginny and in to Ginny's body directly pinning her against the metal. 

Ginny lifted her head to see Hermione pushed up against her with her hands around her waist still. Her face only inches from her own. Ginny's eyes flashed down to Hermione's lips and back up to her eyes. 

She was unable to speak, unsure what to say frozen to the spot pinned between the locker and Hermione's body, she could feel the older girls hips pushed up against her own. 

Hermione's eyes quickly dipped down to Ginny's lips and back up again, she stuck out her tongue quickly to wet her own lips. 

“Umm.. hi there” Hermione whispered, in shock herself at what had just happened. 

Ginny could hardly breathe, unsure of what to say but positive Hermione had just looked at her own lips. 

The two stood not daring to move in the same position for what felt like hours staring at each other, the tension building. Ginny wasn’t sure but she thought she saw Hermione's eyes dart down to her lips once more. Hermione's grip seemed to tighten on the taller girl. 

Ginny finally took a deep breath when she felt Hermione slightly move her hand from its place on her hip, grazing the skin between her shirt and jeans. This seemed to wake them both from their trance and Hermione finally took a step back. 

Not far enough in Ginny's opinion. She could still smell Hermione's perfume and her skin felt hot where Hermione's hand had touched her. 

Hermione seemed to gain her composure quickly once she was untangled from Ginny. 

“I came to see if you wanted to grab something to eat before heading up to the common room” Hermione asked quietly. 

“Umm.. yeah sure” Ginny replied bending down to pick up the things she had dropped, taking an extra second for her cheeks to return to a normal colour. 

“So err.. sorry about that Ginny. I didn’t mean to scare you” Hermione started “I actually didn’t realise that you were so easy to scare” she laughed. 

“I don’t think you will get the chance to do it again, Grainger” Ginny replied sarcastically with a smile. 

“In fear of repeating your own words Ginevra, that sounds like a challenge” Hermione replied with a wink before walking back out of the changing rooms. 

What is this girl doing to me? Ginny questioned herself before following Hermione out of the changing room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny managed to keep a bit of distance between them after that, being more alert to the fact that Hermione would appear out of thin air at any moment. 

She wasn’t used to Hermione not having Harry and Ron around at school, so they were spending more and more time together. 

Ginny just managed to keep a bit of space between them when they were together, like opting to sit at either side of Neville rather than next to Hermione like she was used to. 

She had to admit she was missing the contact from Hermione but she also knew that she couldn’t keep down the path that they seemed to be on. 

Can you imagine how awkward it would have been if she had got lost in the moment and actually tried to kiss Hermione that night after the quidditch try outs? 

Hermione did seem to be looking at her lips and she had tightened her grip on her, she wondered what would have happened if she had just stayed there a little longer? NO Ginny thought, she would not go down that route. She would keep a safe distance from Hermione and all this would go away. She rubbed at the back of her neck to try and ease the stress she was feeling at these thoughts. 

Hermione was her friend, nothing more. She needed to remember that. 

**

It was late Saturday night, Gryffindor had a big game coming up next week against Slytherin, the last one before the Christmas holidays, she still hadn’t picked who would be starting the game and who would be on the bench and she was running out of time. 

She knew the team she wanted, the one with all of her friends. But she knew that wasn’t always the right decision. She needed to choose on talent, not on who she liked the best. 

It was getting late now, there was only herself and Neville left in the common room and judging by the snores she could hear, she was sure he was asleep. 

She glanced over at the clock 12.47 it read. She was glad it was Sunday tomorrow and she could have a lay in. 

She decided she wasn’t getting anywhere else with the line up tonight and decided she would head to bed and worry about this in the morning. 

She woke Neville and told him to head off to bed too, he bid her goodnight as they reached the top of the stairs and he head off in the direction of the boys dormitory. 

She pushed open the girls bedroom door slowly to not wake anyone, she let her eyes adjust to the dark room for a moment before she closed the door behind her. 

She could make out that most of the girls had closed the curtains around the beds for the added privacy. 

She looked over to Hermione's bed, but it looked as if she was still awake, one of the curtains had been pulled back just slightly. 

Hermione slowly lent up on her elbows and motioned for Ginny to come over to her. Ginny thought this may be a bad idea but went along with Hermione's request anyway. 

Her knees hit the side of Hermione's bed when Hermione's arms wrapped around Ginny's middle. Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's back and whispered “are you ok? Why are you awake?” 

Hermione sshed Ginny, she pulled back the covers and pulled Ginny in to the bed with her. 

Ginny's mind was racing as she watched Hermione pull the curtains back around the bed and cast a quick silencing spell so they could speak even if it would still need to be in whispers. 

Hermione laid back down on the bed and pulled Ginny too so they were laid side by side facing each other. The beds were quite small, just big enough for one person so they were laid quite close now. 

Ginny had to remind herself to breathe, it had been quite some time since she had last been this close to Hermione. 

“I’ve missed you” Hermione whispered. 

“I saw you not 2 hours ago Hermione” Ginny said with a smile. 

“I know, I know” Hermione looked down between them “but I mean.. I miss.. I miss us time” she explained pointing between them. 

Ginny frowned a little at that statement. This made Hermione giggle a little then she said quietly again “you are hard work sometimes you know” with a smile. 

“So you tell me” Ginny replied with a smile. 

Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's hip, it looked like she was thinking hard about something. She opened her mouth and then shut it again. 

Ginny wasn’t sure what Hermione wanted to say, so she waited and gave Hermione the chance to get it out. 

“would you.. would you mind staying here tonight?” Hermione finally asked raising her eyes up to look at Ginny. 

“I always stay here, I don’t much fancy sleeping in the common room” she joked. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, she really was hard work sometimes. 

“I mean right here Ginny, with me, here” she glanced her eyes around as if trying to giving Ginny a message. 

Ahh Ginny understood what she meant. What had brought this on she wondered. She had been a bit distant of late, perhaps Hermione had picked up on it. 

She didn’t think it was a great idea but she also didn’t want to hurt Hermione's feelings by saying no and going back to her own bed. 

“Of course Hermione” Ginny replied with a smile. She knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

Hermione seemed to instantly relax in to Ginny as she scooted forwards to close the gap between them. Hermione snuggled her head under Ginny's chin and wrapped her arm tightly around Ginny's waist pulling her in close. 

“Wait, do you need to change” Hermione questioned realising Ginny hadn’t changed in to her pjs. 

“It’s ok, I changed in to pjs earlier when the common room started to quieten down” thankful she had wanted to be comfortable while she made uncomfortable decisions about the quidditch game earlier this evening. 

As much as she knew she shouldn’t be laid in bed with Hermione right now she also didn’t want to move from this comfortable position they had got their selves in. 

She may as well enjoy it while it lasted she thought and moved her arms around Hermione to pull her in, she ran her hand up Hermione's back and instantly froze when she realised.. Hermione wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Her thoughts went right back to Hermione's hand on her breast. God not now she thought to herself. 

She felt Hermione move to get more comfortable before going to sleep and she was instantly aware of Hermione's boobs pushing in to her own. She could feel the softness of them through Hermione's thin T-shirt, god this was killing her. What she would do to reach out and just.. NO Ginny thought. DO NOT go there.

She felt Hermione kiss the base of her neck and whisper “goodnight Gin” 

Well that was it. Ginny was wide awake, not only did she have Hermione in her arms in bed, she had Hermione in her arms with no bra on and she had just kissed her. The sudden pang in the pit of her stomach was back and tingling sensation between her legs grew ever stronger. 

“Night” was all Ginny managed to squeak out, too scared the moan she was holding back would escape if she said anymore. 

It was official. She had feelings for Hermione. There was no doubt about it. SHIT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones.
> 
> *WARNING* 
> 
> There’s a little smut in this one... so if your not in to that, I suggest you skip this chapter and come back for the next one. 
> 
> Fair warning :)

The next few days leading up to the quidditch match with Slytherin were spent training hard with the team, Ginny had finally picked the line up but this didn’t excuse the benched players from training too. They also had to be on top form in case for any reason they had to step in. 

This meant more hours than usual training down at the quidditch pitch. This was absolutely fine by Ginny, it meant less free time to spend pining after Hermione. The more time Ginny spent with the team on a broom was better for her. 

She was absolutely exhausted when she made it back up to the dormitory on the Friday night before the game on Saturday. 

She’d had a very long day, she had lessons all day followed by a quick meal in the great hall and then straight on to training. She had spent the better part of 5 hours training tonight with the team. 

They were absolutely ready for tomorrow, she was sure of it. Ginny had ordered them all back to the common room and straight up to bed for a good nights sleep before their early rise in the morning. 

Now all she had to do was take her own advise but that was easier said than done, she was wired and she knew it. 

There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight after everything that was going on in her head, with both Hermione and the game tomorrow. 

She sighed as she made her way up to the dormitory. She knew that sleep was a lost cause but she had to try all the same. She quickly changed in to her pjs and crawled in to bed. 

She lay there with her eyes staring at the ceiling for a long time before sleep finally took over. 

It wasn’t a peaceful sleep by any means, she would toss and turn and doze in and out of consciousness.

Finally after what felt like hours, she heard someone in the dormitory stir. She froze suddenly feeling very guilty that she was obviously keeping someone else awake. 

She felt the covers lift and before she could turn over to see who it was an arm draped around her waist and there was a whisper “is it a nightmare again Ginny?” It was Hermione. 

She had climbed in to Ginny's bed and was snuggled in to her back before Ginny realised what had happened. 

“Umm..” Ginny grunted. 

“It’s ok, I’m here Ginny” Hermione yawned behind her. “Try and get some sleep now, the match is only a few hours away. Il be right here when you wake up” she nuzzled her nose in to the back of Ginny's neck. 

Wondering if the contact would add to her not being able to sleep or actually make it easier Ginny wasn’t totally sure. But she knew she liked the feeling of being in Hermione's arms, maybe just a little too much. 

Hermione tightened her grip around Ginny and breathed out “night Gin” her breath tickling the back of her neck. 

Which made Ginny's eyes roll in to the back of her head and goose bumps rise on her arms instantly. 

“Night Hermione” Ginny whispered back. 

Ginny bit down hard on her bottom lip as she felt the dull throb in the bottom of her tummy again. Damn you she thought, she felt like she might explode if this carried on for any longer. 

Ginny squeezed here eyes together as tight as she could and oddly enough Hermione being there seemed to work. She drifted off in to a peaceful sleep, at least for a few hours before she had to be up for the match. 

** 

Lack of sleep or not, Ginny was an excellent Quidditch player and along with her team who also sported some amazing talent they won against Slytherin 240 to 80. 

Which in Ginny's book was bloody amazing. They were having a cracking season so far and were well on their way to the quidditch cup again. 

They celebrated in the common room that night, they had managed to sneak down to the kitchens and grab food and drinks to help celebrate much to Hermione's dismay. 

There was a great atmosphere in the common room, the students were laughing and joking around. The team was treated like celebrities, listening to people’s stories of the moves they pulled off and the goals that they scored. 

Ginny hadn’t felt this happy in ages, a win at quidditch was an amazing feeling but a win against Slytherin was something entirely epic. 

She was on top of the world, everyone wanted to talk to her, to congratulate her on the win. Everyone wanted to know how it felt to be the captain of one of the best teams ever at Hogwarts. 

Ginny told the story again and again. She listened to other people talking about how amazing it was to watch. 

She hardly saw Hermione that night, but every time she did steal a glance at the older witch she was beaming at Ginny, a loving look in her eye. She could tell that Hermione was proud of her, and she wished she could be spending this night with Hermione instead of all the other students. 

Hermione must have had the same thought, as she walked over to Ginny on the 7th or 8th time she caught her staring. Ginny had lost count by that point. 

Hermione put her arms around Ginny's neck and pulled her tight in to a hug. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and hung on tight, melting in to her embrace. 

“You were amazing Ginny” Hermione whispered in to Ginny's neck so only Ginny could hear. 

“You looked.. well.. you looked really amazing out there” still whispering. “Can really tell you have been working out” the last bit was whispered quieter than the rest. 

Ginny gulped, had she heard that right. Had Hermione been checking her out at the match? Or was that just wishful thinking on Ginny's part? 

Hermione pulled away just a little, planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek and pulled back to look her in the eye. 

“I’m going to bed, enjoy the celebrations.. you earned it superstar” she winked at the end of the word superstar and walked off towards the stairs. 

Ginny stood there for a couple seconds, waiting for her brain to catch up to what had just happened. 

Hermione checked her out and Hermione kissed her and Hermione complimented her. Was that seriously what just happened right now? 

Ginny touched the spot on her cheek that was still burning from the kiss. 

Neville choose this moment to hoist Ginny up on to his shoulder and the whole room started to chant the Gryffindor chant. 

“GO GO GRYFFINDOR.. GO GO GRYFFINDOR” 

This quickly snapped Ginny out of the moment trying her best not to fall from Neville's shoulder. 

It was late before Ginny got to bed that night, but it was definitely one of the best nights sleep she’s had for a while. 

**

Ginny made her way in to the girls dormitory, it was the Christmas break and all the girls had left after the quidditch game for the holidays, there was only herself and Hermione who were still there. She knew that Hermione was with Luna and Neville studying for their herbology exam in the library, they would be there for hours yet. 

She climbed in to her bed and with a wave of her wand closed the curtains, just for good measure she cast the silence spell that Hermione had used. She wanted some time alone just to be with her thoughts and reset after the crazy year she’d had so far. 

She lay there for a short while wondering what to do, she had tried to keep her distance from Hermione but that had only urged Hermione to seek her out more. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay away from her. 

The extra attention she seemed to be getting from Hermione lately seemed to have come out of nowhere, the compliments, the cuddles, the kisses. But nothing compared to the amount of time they seemed to be in the same bed lately. 

That was for sure new. Maybe Hermione had always been touchy feely, but being in each other’s beds was not something they had done before and it was becoming more and more frequent. 

She rubbed her eyes hard with the palms of her hands and let out a breath of air. 

She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but Hermione. Unfortunately for Ginny the only thing she could think of was Hermione's boobs pressed up against her own, the softness she had felt through her T-shirt the night Hermione had pulled Ginny in to her bed and the kiss Hermione had planted on her after the match. 

The feel of Hermione's boobs pressed in to her own, separated only by a thin piece of cotton suddenly caused the throbbing between Ginny's legs to reappear. SHIT Ginny thought. 

She rubbed at the back of her neck and sighed. She rubbed her feet together as if to express some of the frustration that she was feeling. 

It wasn’t working, the sensation was getting stronger and stronger, Ginny thought of Hermione's hands on her own chest, grazing her nipple with her fingers the morning they had woken up that way. Ginny bit her lip and shut her eyes as she remembered how good it had felt.

Ginny need some kind of relief, she moved her hand under her own T-shirt and she was surprised to feel how hard her nipple already was. She rubbed the nub between her finger and thumb and let out the quiet moan that had been aching to escape for weeks. 

Instead of satisfying her need for relief it only sent fireworks down to her core. Ginny's eyes rolled in to the back of her head as she continued to roll her nipple sending more sensations down between her legs. 

She bit down on her bottom lip harder, fidgeted her bum in to the mattress while pressing her legs together trying her best to get some sort of friction. 

This had escalated quickly she thought, while moving her other hand over her body, her nails digging in to her own skin causing goose bumps to form all over her body. She moved to her other boob, the one Hermione had touched, she followed the movements that Hermione had made and the morning came rushing back to her like she was experiencing it all over again. 

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips now, she was glad she had held that in at the time. 

Ginny was driving herself wild, it was all just too much for her. She needed the release so bad right now. With Hermione pictured clearly in her mind Ginny moved her right hand down quickly over her body.

Dragging her nails over her sensitive skin, she knew her destination and she needed to arrive there right now. 

She pushed her hand underneath the elastic of her pants, down past her folds and towards her entrance. Where she was met with slick warm liquid. Ginny moaned at how wet she was and the sensation that she felt from touching herself where she needed it most. 

She was the most turned on she had ever felt herself, surely her pants were now ruined, she was soaked to the core. 

Her fingers travelled back up over her clit and she slowly started tracing circles over herself. This is what she needed, the release of all the pressure and frustration she was feeling. 

Instead of releasing though, the pressure began to build and Ginny's breathing became heavier. Her fingers ran over her throbbing clit, she needed more she added another finger and the moan that escaped her sounded foreign even to herself. 

She couldn’t cope anymore, she needed it all and she needed it now. She slipped her fingers down to her entrance and slid two fingers inside herself, instantly she felt some relief.

But as soon as the relief came the pressure again began to build. She lent up slightly on her elbow to get a better position and then pushed her fingers deep inside herself. She threw her head back in pleasure as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. 

She bent her fingers upwards in to the soft squishy skin just inside her entrance she could feel her muscles starting to tense, her legs were shaking as she moved her fingers in and out of herself building up rhythm.

She could feel that she was getting close, she pulled her fingers out and rubbed them over her clit again, this send shudders through her whole body. 

She plunged her fingers back inside herself as she felt her walls tighten as her legs continued to shake, she felt like she might explode. 

The pressure was almost too much for Ginny, when suddenly it seemed to peak, her whole body tensed, there was a deep aching in the bottom of her stomach, her walls tightened around her fingers as her orgasm washed over her, her entire body relaxed back in to the mattress. 

Ginny still had her eyes shut tightly the imagine of herself and Hermione lay in bed together clearly in her mind. 

She went to pull her fingers from within herself when it caused a jolt all the way down her body and straight to her centre. 

Ginny removed her fingers but kept them on her clit, she slowly started to move them up and down causing more and more jolts to be sent down to her core. 

She liked the feeling of this, she slowly began to build up speed taking it steady as everything was so much more intense right now. 

She slowly brought herself to the second orgasm of the night. One hand firmly planted on the mattress digging in to the sheets, her other hand moving between her legs.

Her heels were digging in to the mattress her back arched off the mattress trying to get more contact from her hand as she slowly came down from the second most amazing orgasm of her life. 

She collapsed back on to the bed, thankful for the Christmas holidays and the fact she had the dormitory to herself. 

She rolled on to her side and closed her eyes feeling the most relaxed she had felt in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes Christmas Eve? 🎅🏻🎄

Ginny wasn’t sure she was going to be able to look Hermione in the eye again after her evening alone in the girls dormitory, at least not without blushing to the point of explosion anyway. 

She did manage to avoid Hermione for quite some time which was quite the challenge to say that they were the only two in the dormitory over Christmas break. 

When Hermione did finally corner Ginny in the common room, she did so by coming up behind her and putting her arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny was beyond thankful that Hermione couldn’t see her face flash red when Hermione placed her head on Ginny's shoulder. 

“Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days” Hermione demanded, squeezing Ginny maybe tighter than necessary. 

“Oh I’m sorry ‘mione. I have been planning for quidditch training after Christmas, coming up with some new drills and practising a lot more out on the field while it’s empty” Ginny may have had this speech prepared for some time now.

Not that it was a lie. She had spend hours and hours at the quidditch pitch, coming up with new plays. She had come back to the common room very late at night, and not got up until she knew Hermione would have left so she didn’t have to run in to her. 

“Oh ok” Hermione agreed “I’ve just missed seeing you around” Hermione admitted quietly. 

“Yeah, me too” replied Ginny. “But I’m here now” she smiled back at her. She turned around in Hermione's arms, gave her a quick cuddle and then moved out from Hermione's embrace. 

It was better that way, being so close to Hermione stirred up feelings that Ginny didn’t want to feel right now. 

“It’s Christmas tomorrow” Ginny said, eager to change the subject. 

“I know, I hope your mum and dad do enjoy visiting Charlie in Romania” 

“I’m sure they will” replied Ginny. “It’s been a long time since they visited. And they have taken Fred and George so I’m sure they will have a great time” this made Ginny grin at the thought of a holiday with the twins. 

Hermione giggled at the same thought. Fred and George were more of a handful than usual at Christmas time, it was their Favourite time of the year. 

Hermione had chosen to stay at Hogwarts with Ginny this year as she didn’t want her to be on her own and it was also the last Christmas she would get to spend at Hogwarts.

Hermione hadn’t told Ginny the main reason she was staying this year, instead opting to only share that it was the last one she would spend here. 

Ginny seemed to except it pretty easily so she hadn’t pushed the subject. Hermione was getting to see less and less of Ginny lately so she would accept any time possible that she could spend with the younger girl. 

“So” Ginny interrupted Hermione's thoughts. “What would you like to do on this lovely Christmas Eve?” Ginny asked smiling at her with her hands behind her back. 

Hermione thought about it. “How about we go for a walk around the lake? It’s just stopped snowing, so I think we’re good for a couple hours till it starts again” 

“Perfect” Ginny smiled back at her. 

Hermione couldn’t help but think just how much she had missed that perfect smile the last few days. 

**

They has wrapped up in warm clothes and headed out the front door and down towards the lake. Hermione was right it had stopped snowing but it was still cold. Hermione moved closer to Ginny, pulled her close and linked their arms. 

“It’s cold out here Ginny, share the body heat will you” Hermione giggled, getting as close as physically possible to the other girl. 

“It’s a good job I like you” replied Ginny quickly. 

“I KNEW IT” Hermione yelled jokingly. 

Ginny pushed Hermione away a little but pulled her straight back towards her when she heard Hermione complain about the lack of contact. Ginny was hoping Hermione was only playing with that last comment. 

The lake looked beautiful, ice had crept in around the edges, the snow covered trees framing it and the moon reflecting in the water made it look like a scene from a Christmas card. 

Still not as beautiful as Hermione looked in the light of the full moon. How had she never noticed just how beautiful she actually was Ginny thought to herself. 

Ginny always knew that Hermione was pretty but now she really had it bad for this girl. She knew she should stay away from her as her feelings would never be returned from Hermione. But she just couldn’t bring herself to push Hermione away like that and hurt her. 

She could get through this till the end of the year and then at least there would be some distance between the two when they left school. Maybe her feelings would disappear and she wouldn’t have to worry about them again. 

Ginny noticed Hermione looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Ginny smirked at her and asked “what are you staring at?” 

“Your just so.. beautiful” Hermione replied a little shocked by her own honesty and stopping walking to look at Ginny. 

“I mean.. well yeah.. your kind of.. beautiful Ginny” Hermione decided that honesty was the best policy. She glanced down at Ginny's lips quickly and let out a small breath. 

Before Ginny could say a word Hermione laced her fingers with Ginny's and pulled her in to a slow walk around the lake again. 

Sure Ginny could get through this until the end of the school year, if Hermione hasn’t killed her by then. 

They spent an hour or so slowly walking around the lake, until it started to snow again. Lightly at first and then heavier and heavier by the second. 

“I thought you said we were ok for a couple of hours Hermione” Ginny said pulling her robe up over her head and speeding up her pace. 

Hermione was just doing the same thing “I thought we would be” 

“We better start moving a little faster, we still have a fair bit to go before we get back to the castle” Ginny yelled, Hermione was a little way behind her now. 

Ginny stuck out her hand behind her for Hermione to take, Hermione took it and laced their fingers together when she caught up to her. They picked up their pace with Ginny in the lead pulling Hermione a little faster than she was comfortable going, stumbling over the uneven ground. She wasn’t quite as graceful as Ginny and was definitely more prone to accidents. 

The castle was getting slowly closer Ginny was sure of it, she certainly couldn’t see it through the thick snow that was falling but she had been here long enough now to know the way back to the castle. 

Ginny could hear Hermione giggling behind her. Of course Hermione found this funny, stuck out by the lake on Christmas Eve in a snow storm. 

Ginny thought about this fact and giggled to herself, this was only something that could happen to her and Hermione. Her giggle slowly turned in to a laugh and as Hermione heard it she started to laugh too. 

They closed in on the castle now and it finally came in to view. They were both drenched and freezing by the time they got through the doors. 

They were both still laughing and Ginny was still pulling Hermione a little faster than she was used to. 

Suddenly it felt like Hermione had let go of Ginny's hand but a quick look back proved her wrong. Hermione had slipped on the stone floor and was skidding her way in to Ginny at a fast pace. 

Still giggling Hermione slammed in to Ginny's body which knocked them both to the floor. Ginny fell backwards with Hermione landing directly on top of her, both still in fits of giggles. 

Hermione lifted her head up slightly her soaking wet hair hung at either side of her face. Their eyes met and instantly the laughter stopped. 

Hermione's nose was almost touching Ginny's, the tension suddenly thick in the air. 

Ginny raised her hand to move the hair from Hermione's face and run her thumb along her jaw bone, Hermione didn’t move a muscle. 

Ginny could feel Hermione's breath on her lips and for once she wasn’t freaking out. This felt right. It felt like Hermione wanted it too. 

Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes began to close and she could have sworn Hermione started to lean in to her. 

“WHO GOES THERE” 

It was Filch and Mrs Norris.

Ginny signed at the interruption, she felt Hermione's body deflate on top of hers. Hermione placed her head on Ginny's shoulder and she was sure she had heard her sigh too. 

“Students out of bed” Filch yelled. 

Hermione got up and helped to pull Ginny up to her feet. 

“We’re going, we’re going” Hermione yelled back at Filch. Waving her hand and ignoring him calling after them both. 

After all they were in their final year now, what exactly could he do to them now that was going to bother them Hermione thought to herself. 

Other than ruin the one moment that would have been perfect. Well he had already done that, and now it was gone and Hermione didn’t know if she would get another chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS DAY Y’ALL 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Christmas Day was spent in the great hall filling their belly’s with delicious food, enjoying the festivities and the company of the few remaining students. 

After the buzz in the great hall had died down Hermione and Ginny headed up to the common room both in great moods, neither had spoken a word about the incident that had occurred the night before. 

They had both hurried up the stone stairs quickly that night away from Filtch in dead silence. The portrait door had swung open and they had made their way up to the dormitory, changed and gotten straight in to their own beds without speaking a word. 

It was as if it had never happened. Ginny wasn’t quite sure which was worse to act like it had never happened or for them to have the awkward conversation about why it almost had. 

She had no clue at all to what Hermione was thinking. She wasn’t sure if she was reading the signs all wrong or if she had just imagined the whole thing or maybe if there was just the smallest chance that maybe just maybe Hermione did possibly like her too? No Ginny thought, that can’t be it. But she had to admit it did keep running through her mind, was it wishful thinking on her own behalf? Either way she kept pushing the thought out of her mind. 

“I’ve had a lovely Christmas Ginny” Hermione interrupted Ginny's thoughts, they had just slouched down in to one of the sofas in front of the fire “I’m so glad that I choose to stay with you for Christmas this year” 

“With me?” Ginny asked confused by the statement. 

Hermione's eyes opened wide at her slip up “Umm.. yes.. with you here at Hogwarts for Christmas” Hermione was trying her best to back track but she knew she had just put her foot in it. She was blaming her tired and dazed state on the amount of food they had just consumed. 

“But you said you were staying because it was your last chance to be at Hogwarts?” Ginny was trying her best to figure out what Hermione had meant. 

“Well..” Hermione started. She was caught. Maybe it was best to just come clean. 

“Well.. yes. But I may have wanted to spend the holiday with you.. Just you” Hermione whispered the last bit. 

Ginny looked at Hermione with a questioning look on her face. 

“And it’s the last one I'll get to spend at Hogwarts so win win I guess” Hermione shrugged. Ginny wasn't buying it Hermione realised, she needed to lighten the situation. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and pulled her close. “Nothing wrong with wanting my best friend all to myself at Christmas now is there?” Hermione said with a grin while pulling Ginny around the waist in to her further and settling in to the sofa with Ginny's head under her chin. 

Ginny grunted back at Hermione “I guess. You could have said though Hermione” she wrapped her free arm round Hermione's waist. 

“So you could tell me that you were fine being here alone and that I should go home and spend it with my family. I know you Ginny Weasley, I know exactly what you would have said. I wanted to stay here with you so that’s what I did” Hermione placed a quick kiss on the top of Ginny's head and let out a soft yawn. 

“Anyway back to what I was saying, Christmas has been lovely” Hermione said smiling contently. 

“Yeah, it really has” Ginny agreed, Ginny's eyes were starting to get heavy now and she was so comfortable wrapped up in Hermione's arms that the inevitable happened, they both feel asleep.

Ginny woke up a few hours later, they had managed to manoeuvre on the sofa so they were both laid down flat. Hermione's arm was around Ginny's shoulder and Ginny was half on top of Hermione with her leg and arm over Hermione’s the fire was still burning softly. 

Ginny was so content laid there with Hermione she didn’t want to move. She wished more than anything that this could be real, that it could just be them always. She glanced up at Hermione, her lips looked so pink and soft. What she would do to be able to brush them with her own. 

She thought about telling Hermione how she felt about her, wondered if it was possible that maybe Hermione felt the same way about her. 

But what if Hermione didn’t feel the same way about her, what if it ruined their friendship. She just couldn’t risk loosing what they had. But what alternative did she have? Stealing secret glances at Hermione when she thought she wasn’t looking? Enjoying these moments they shared just a little too much? 

Hermione was driving her insane with moments such as these. There was only so long Ginny could go before she would need another evening alone in the girls dormitory for another release. The butterfly’s danced in Ginny’s tummy at the thought. 

She could feel the tension between them building but could Hermione? 

Ginny just wasn’t prepared to risk what they had on the minimal chance that maybe just maybe Hermione might feel the same way. 

Ginny wouldn’t risk it. No way was she going to risk loosing Hermione. Not a chance. It was decided, nothing would change. Not that it stopped Ginny from dreaming. 

Ginny didn’t want to move from this spot so she wouldn’t. She snuggled further in to Hermione and nuzzled her head in to Hermione's neck to go back to sleep. 

**

Once Christmas break was over and all the students were back from visiting their families quidditch resumed, which meant Ginny spent hours and hours a week down at the quidditch pitch training with the rest of the team. 

They put in to play all the new drills and training courses that Ginny had come up with over Christmas break, she really had got a lot done with her free time. 

Rumour had it that a scout from the Holyhead Harpies would be attending a couple of the games looking for new talent to recruit for the following season. No one seemed to know which matches the scout would be at or what this so call scout would look like. 

Either way Ginny was determined to impress whoever it was. She trained the team harder and longer, she pushed herself even harder than that. It was a life long dream of hers to play professional quidditch and she wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip her by. 

All the extra hours of training, be it with the team or on her own meant she had even less free time than before. Plus all the school work that seemed to accompany the final year of school, luckily she had Hermione to catch her up on bits and pieces she had missed while day dreaming about quidditch. 

“You really should pay attention you know” Hermione said in a judging tone. 

Ginny sighed. 

“What exactly am I going to need all this for?” She moaned while pushing away the homework that she had been paying no attention to. “I want to play professional quidditch, I don’t need this rubbish” 

Hermione raised her eye brows at Ginny and stared at her. 

Ginny rolled her eyes in response. But Hermione didn’t look away. 

“Ok ok, I’m sorry. I guess not knowing who this scout is might be stressing me out just a little bit” Ginny made a small space between her thumb and finger. This made Hermione smile. 

“But it’s true, I’m not going to need this stuff for quidditch” Ginny repeated. 

“That might be true Ginny, but it doesn’t mean you can fail just because you won’t need it, I’m sure the Holyhead Harpies don’t want someone who failed all their subjects on the team” Hermione nugged Ginny's shoulder with her own playfully. 

Ginny scowled back at Hermione. 

“You know I’m right Gin, I always am” Hermione winked at Ginny and stuck out her tongue playfully. 

“A fact that I had almost forgotten little miss perfect, thank you so much for reminding me” Ginny laughed. 

Hermione leaned in to Ginny and put her head on Ginny's shoulder “I actually prefer the title little miss beautiful.. if you don’t mind” jokingly. 

“Course you do, it suits you” instantly flushing in the cheeks, shocked at her own bravery. 

“You think?” Hermione questioned not moving her head from the other girls shoulder. 

Ginny could feel her ears start to burn. God please don’t let Hermione move and see how flustered she is right now she thought. Instead she put her arm around Hermione's waist hoping to keep her in place. 

“Uh huh” was all Ginny managed to get out.

Ginny could feel Hermione's face turn in to a smile on her shoulder. God that was close she thought. 

** 

A few weeks in to March Ginny and Hermione were sat in the great hall having breakfast when an owl arrived for Ginny with an official looking envelope and a newspaper. 

She took it from the owl and instantly recognised the Holyhead Harpies logo. Hermione was too busy eating her porridge to notice, Ginny quickly tucked the letter in to her robe pocket and then unfold the newspaper. 

Ginny would read the letter later when she was alone, she could feel her heart beat in her own ears at the thought of the letter. She zoned out as she imagined what might be in it. She was so nervous to open it, it felt like a brick in her pocket. 

“Anything interesting?” Hermione asked. 

“Huh?” 

“In the newspaper? Are you sure you have woken up yet Ginny?” Hermione laughed at Ginny's blank stare as she glanced over at the opened newspaper that lay in front of Ginny. 

“Il take that as a no” Hermione smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled a little with this chapter, I re wrote it a bunch of times. It’s mainly a filler to get us to the next part.. so apologies if it seems a little muddled. 
> 
> Please stick with me :)
> 
> **

Ginny had discovered that afternoon that she had been offered a place on the starting team of the Holyhead Harpies next season. She was absolutely over the moon about the opportunity and couldn’t wait to tell everyone. 

The only thing was, for now it had to be kept a secret. The offer was subject to Ginny passing all her end of year exams, if she was to fail unfortunately the offer would be revoked. 

However as long as she passed the contract would be immediately issued in full and she would be expected to begin training with them straight away, which would be in May, only a few weeks away. 

Ginny wasn’t worried about failing any of her exams, she might not have thought she would need them for quidditch but she was a smart girl and she knew it. 

She was thankful now that she had paid attention in the majority of her classes and had got good marks in most of her subjects. 

Hermione was right in the end she thought thinking back to the conversation they had shared about the topic, she rolled her eyes at the expression Hermione would be wearing if she had heard that very thought. 

She might not be able to tell her friends right now, but she could still tell her mother. Mrs Weasley wouldn’t share a word about it with anyone and Ginny deserved to be exited with someone. 

She ran to the astronomy tower immediately and sent an owl to Mrs Weasley telling her about the amazing news. She explained that the offer was dependant on her passing her exams and that she wasn’t to tell anyone until her results were in. 

It was for sure the best news she had ever received and couldn’t wait to tell everyone but for now it would be hers and Mrs Weasleys secret to keep. 

**

After returning to the dormitory and climbing in to bed it finally dawned on Ginny, May was only a few weeks away. 

This was both terrifying and extremely exciting at the same time. In a matter of weeks she would be a professional quidditch player, she had dreamt about this for as long as she could remember. 

She would be done with Hogwarts forever, she instantly stopped at that thought. Done with Hogwarts forever she thought again. Well that was a terrifying thought. 

She glanced over to see Hermione fast asleep in her own bed, her curtains not quite drawn fully. All of this would be over. She wouldn’t share a dormitory with Hermione any more. There would be no more Gryffindor for them. No more Hermione coming to watch her play quidditch at the school pitch. No more weekends of roaming the castle together. 

Suddenly all the lasts came flooding in to Ginny's mind and she felt sad that yes she would be living her dream, but her every day as she knew it would be over. 

She looked over again to Hermione. She hadn’t moved obviously as it was only seconds since she had last looked. 

What was she waiting for she thought. She pushed back her covers and climbed out of bed. She crept over to Hermione's bed and pulled back her covers and climbed in. Hermione shifted when she felt Ginny climb in to the bed, Ginny noticed this and pulled the curtains shut. 

“Ginny.. Are.. you ok?“ Hermione managed to force out between yawns. 

“I can’t sleep” Ginny whispered “go back to sleep 'mione” Ginny laid down behind Hermione and wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist pulling her in close. “Mmm” Hermione moaned. Ginny wasn’t sure if she was still half asleep or not. 

She buried her head in to the back of Hermione's neck and she swore she felt goosebumps raise on Hermione's arm. 

She wasn’t sure where this spike of confidence had come from, but right now she didn’t care. She was right where she wanted to be. In Hermione's bed with Hermione in her arms. 

She would enjoy this last bit of time that she had to spend with Hermione, all her previous worries pushed to the back of her mind. 

She fell straight to sleep like that, dreaming of quidditch and the Holyhead harpies. It was her dream come true and she couldn’t believe it was actually happening. 

Hermione's face may have flashed up once or twice during her dreams, but didn’t it always? 

**

School had started to slow down since the end of year exams were coming up next week, instead of learning new things and getting endless amounts of homework everyone was revising. Lessons were spent revising and practising spells, homework was no more but that didn’t free up any of their time. 

Most evenings Ginny and Hermione spent with their noses pushed in books and bits of parchment scattered all over which ever desk that they were sat at. 

This happened most night until they got in to the small hours and then they would retire to the dormitory. Where most often than not they would either climb in to Hermione's bed or Ginny's. 

Gone were the excuses of nightmares or not being able to sleep. They both just accepted that this was their new normal. Neither of them questioned it. 

Ginny had forgotten about keeping distance between herself and Hermione since she knew her time at Hogwarts and by extension her time with Hermione was coming to an end faster than she would like to admit. She was determined to enjoy her last few weeks and if she wanted to be close to Hermione then that’s what she would do. 

Hermione was enjoying the increased amount of time and contact that she was getting from Ginny. She assumed that it was due to the added pressure of the exams coming up and Ginny needing the comfort of her being there during the night to sleep peacefully. 

Thankfully Ginny being there helped her too, she had gotten used to it and struggled to sleep as well when they weren’t together. It had just become routine the last couple weeks and she wasn’t about to rock the boat. 

** 

On the Sunday evening before the first exam on Monday morning, Professor McGonagall announced that the end of year ball would be held the following Saturday, after all the exams were all finished. 

This one would be the first of its kind, not only would this years students be invited but also the students that would have finished last year if it hadn’t been for the war. 

Hermione immediately realised what this meant. Ron and Harry would be attending. She looked over to Ginny instantly as it was slowly becoming clear to her too. 

“Harry and Ron are coming too” she said slowly to Hermione with raised eye brows and a huge grin on her face. 

“Yes” Hermione squealed excitedly. 

The ball that was missed last year would be incorporated in to this years. It wouldn’t just be Harry and Ron would would return, if would be all of Hermione's year who choose not to return to finish the school year. 

It was the last time that they would all be at Hogwarts together and Hermione couldn’t be any more excited. 

“Now now everybody” Professor McGonagall shouted over everyone’s excited chatter “I’m sure everyone wants to get an early night tonight in preparation for the first exams tomorrow. Come on now, everyone off to bed”


	9. Chapter 9

The two weeks that held the exams seemed to drag by excruciatingly slow for Ginny. She hated exams at the best of times, but two solid weeks with nothing but exams and no quidditch to break it up was mind numbing for her. 

Hermione's hair seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the day and if it was getting to Hermione all was definitely lost. 

The only thing getting Ginny through was the thought of seeing Harry and Ron at the end of all this. She was looking forward to seeing them both looking smart in their dress robes, she was sure that Ron would have invested in new ones by now or she was hoping that he had done anyway. She laughed to herself at the thought of his old ones. 

“Care to share the joke?” Hermione plonked herself down on the same sofa as Ginny with a huff and swung her legs up over Ginny's knees leaning her head back on the arm of the chair, her legs hanging over the side of Ginny's. 

“I was just thinking of Ron’s old dress robes” Ginny replied with a laugh placing her hands on Hermione’s jean clad legs. 

“Oh god, they were ghastly weren’t they” Hermione laughed back lifting up her head from the arm of the chair. 

“I’m hoping he burnt them as soon as he got back to the dormitory that night. They were an insult to dress robes everywhere” she laughed. 

“Yes they were” Hermione replied sleepily leaning her head back again. 

“Hmm” Ginny said trailing her fingers up and down Hermione’s thigh. She really had seemed to forget her own advise about keeping her distance. 

Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Ginny's fingers on her thigh. 

“Speaking of the ball” Hermione began, opening one eye and glancing at Ginny quickly. 

“Yeah?” Ginny questioned lazily slouching down further in to the sofa while inching closer to Hermione. Unsure if she could actually get any closer. 

“Cormac asked me if I would go to the ball with him today” Ginny instantly felt her whole body tense at this information, suddenly feeling extremely jealous. 

Her hands stopped moving over Hermione's thigh for a moment while she gained her composure before she quickly forced them to continue again. The last thing she wanted was for Hermione to see the effect this information was having on her. 

She slouched further in to the sofa to try and hide the blush that was forming on her face not daring to look at Hermione. Luckily most of the candles were burning down low in the common room now and the fire was only giving off a soft light. 

“Cormac McLaggen?” Ginny managed to question knowing full well that’s who Hermione had meant. 

Hermione had picked up on Ginny's reaction to the news, instantly noting that Ginny's hand had stopped trailing up and down her thigh even if it had just been for a moment before it started again. Hermione had watched out of one eye as Ginny had composed herself and asked for clarification. 

“Yes” Hermione replied waiting to see what Ginny was going to do next. 

She was weighing up her options of if to continue with her intended cause of action or not. She wanted to see Ginny's reaction before she made a decision. 

“And you said you would go with him?” Ginny questioned trying her hardest not to sound like she wanted to smash his face in. 

There it was Hermione thought. The way Ginny's fist clenched at his name, that was all the confirmation she needed. 

“I said no” Hermione replied shortly still watching Ginny closely. 

Ginny's face turned in to a frown as she didn’t understand. “Oh” she forced out in confusion she still didn’t dare to look at Hermione in case the jealousy was written all over her face. 

“I was hoping to go with someone else actually” Hermione had both eyes open now watching Ginny's reaction. 

Not that Ginny had any idea she was being watched as she stared a hole through the wall in front of her. 

Hermione was sure Ginny hadn’t heard what she had just said. 

Ginny was currently having a major emotional meltdown inside, she had let herself become so close to Hermione these past few weeks and now she was going to the ball with Cormac. 

Which meant they would be dancing together and most likely become an official couple afterwards, he had after all always liked her and he had let it be known. 

They would get married and grow old together, they would buy a house and.... hang on a second. 

She. Wants. To. Go. With. Someone. Else ??? 

Oh great Ginny thought, even more competition! Hang on what am I thinking.. I’m not even in the running. Why am I getting all jealous and territorial? 

Ginny's mind was running a mile a minute. Playing scenarios out in her head that never even had a chance of being true, but right at that moment everything seemed like a possible way of loosing Hermione. 

Despite the cold hard exterior of Ginny's body right now, Hermione could see straight through it and knew Ginny was having an emotion melt down and she needed to do something to bring her out of it and quick. 

She swung her legs off Ginny's knee and sat upright next to Ginny, her knees knocking in to Ginny's own. 

Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's which seemed to bring Ginny down just a little “hey” she said softly, Hermione laced her fingers with Ginny’s.

She tried to get Ginny's attention and to stop her staring a hole through the wall in front of her. 

Hermione placed her finger at Ginny's chin and softly pulled it sideways slightly to look at her. “I was kinda hoping that maybe we could go together?” Hermione smiled innocently at Ginny. 

Ginny looked like she had no idea what was going on. Her mind was slowly catching up with what had happened these past few seconds which felt like literal hours to Ginny. 

First she had lost Hermione to Cormac, then they were moving in together, then there was someone else Hermione wanted to go with and every single other possibly in between. 

Now finally Hermione had asked if they could go together? 

Had she just made that last part up? Had her brain just completely shut off from reality and was now making up scenarios in her head that she might actually enjoy? 

If Hermione's finger hadn’t pulled her face to look directly at her and Ginny hadn’t seen the words actually leave Hermione’s own lips for herself she would have sworn that her brain had made it all up. 

Unfortunately Ginny seemed quite unable to speak right now and she looked questioningly at Hermione. Ginny opened her mouth to try and respond but nothing seemed to be happening. 

Hermione raised her eye brows unsure if Ginny had actually understood what she had said since Ginny didn’t answer her and was looking at her with a very confused look on her face. 

Hermione realised her finger was still on Ginny's chin and moved it down to rest on her own knee, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable and a little rejected. Had she read the signals completely wrong? 

“So umm.. I'll take that as a no then?” Hermione asked quietly. 

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but her brain just hadn’t caught up from the emotional roller coaster she had just been on.

Hermione had without a doubt just asked if she wanted to go to the ball with her and now Ginny was sat staring at her without saying a word. 

The expression on Hermione's face suddenly changed and out of nowhere she let go of Ginny's hand. “I’m going to bed” Hermione said with a disappointed tone in her voice. 

Ginny sat and watched as Hermione left. Ginny rolled her eyes and brought her hands up to her face. What an idiot she had just been. 

Great she thought. Just great. Hermione asks me to go to the ball with her and I just sit here like some awkward loser unable to process anything other than having an emotional breakdown. 

She groaned at how awkwardly she handled the whole situation, mentally kicking herself for being so awkward about the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10

When Ginny finally made her way up to the dormitory she noticed that Hermione's curtain was still slightly open, she could see the curly haired girl was facing away from the doorway. 

Ginny sighed quietly and made her way over to her bed, she changed in to her pjs and walked towards Hermione's bed. She had to fix this, this could not be ignored like their previous situation on Christmas Eve. 

Trying to gather all the courage that she could she climbed in to bed behind Hermione and pulled the curtains fully shut behind her. 

She wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and she felt her older girl relax in to her embrace. 

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know that she had been holding and she felt Ginny sigh with relief when she took Ginny's hand in her own. 

“I’m sorry” Ginny whispered her breath tickling the back of Hermione's neck sending goose bumps down Hermione's spine. 

Hermione kept quiet she wasn’t going to make this easy on Ginny and Ginny knew that. 

She had screwed up by keeping quiet, she had made Hermione feel rejected even though that was the last thing that she had meant to happen. But Ginny for sure was not going in to that right now and didn’t intend on explaining her melt down in the future either. 

“I would love it if we could go to the ball together Hermione” she whispered quietly so not to wake anyone else up. 

Hermione waiting a few moments, making Ginny stir she could feel the seconds ticking by and the tension in Ginny rising. 

Ginny started to panic when she didn’t get a response. She started to pull her arm away thinking she had misread this whole situation and screwed up once again. 

Hermione gripped Ginny's hand tightly and pulled it back around her waist. 

“Ok” she whispered quickly with a grin on her face that Ginny couldn’t see. 

Ginny realised instantly that Hermione was trying to make her stew and breathed out heavily in relief. 

Hermione giggled just a little and Ginny pushed her with her hip to give her a warning for messing with her. 

“God sake woman” Ginny whispered in to Hermione's ear. 

This made goosebumps again shoot up and down Hermione's body. She squeezed her eyes together tightly at the feeling. 

“Night Gin” she forced out unable to say any more. 

“Night” Ginny replied settling in behind Hermione and finally relaxing after the eventful evening. 

** 

Luckily the second week of exams didn’t seem to be as intense as the first and it seemed to pass by much faster than the first sweek which was a nice bonus. 

Ginny's last exam was on the Thursday so she had all day Friday to relax before the weekend. 

Hermione however, due to all the classes she had insisted on taking this year had two exams on the Friday so would be busy studying all week which meant no real time for Ginny and Hermione to spend together. 

They still spent their nights together, Hermione casting the silencing spell on the curtains and they used the time to update each other on how their exams had gone and other bits and pieces from their days. 

Their time together at Hogwarts was slowly coming to an end. They were due to receive their results on the Saturday morning, Ginny had requested a set of her results to be sent straight to the Holyhead Harpies so they would know immediately if to send a contract or not. She was hoping with everything that she had she had done enough to pass her exams. 

Harry and Ron would be arriving on the Saturday afternoon so she would be able to tell them her hopefully good news all together. 

** 

The week came and went and before they knew it Ginny and Hermione were going down to breakfast on Saturday morning. Ginny's nerves where through the roof, not only was she getting her exam results back but she would be getting her Holyhead Harpies offer contract. Hopefully, that is if she had passed her exams. 

They sat down at the breakfast table and put food items on to their plates, both of them unsure to if they would actually be able to eat or not. 

Ginny nibbled on a piece of toast and Hermione pushed fruit around her bowl both too nervous to do much else. 

Looking up and down the table they weren’t the only students doing the exact same thing. Everyone was looking a little green around the ears waiting for the results to the handed out. 

When everyone had finished eating, or finished pushing food around their plates in Hermione and Ginny's case the plates cleared away automatically as usual. 

Then suddenly without warning an envelope appeared in front of each of them. 

Before they could rip the letter open Professor McGonagall spoke up. 

“I would just like to wish you all the best of luck in your exam results and I very much look forward to seeing each and every one of you at the ball” she smiled “go on then... what are you waiting for?” She added on with a grin. 

The hall was filled with the sound of letters been ripped open and students screaming with joy. 

Ginny tore her results open and looked down the letter... she had passed every single one of her subjects. She sighed with huge relief, she didn’t even bother to look at the grades a pass was a pass in her eyes. 

She looked over to Hermione who has the biggest grin on her face, she caught Ginny's eye “top marks” she beamed. 

“Like we ever expected anything else from you” Ginny joked. 

Hermione flung her arms around Ginny’s neck and pulled her tightly in to her body. 

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and lifted her upwards while jumping around in excitement causing them both to giggle uncontrollably. 

Ginny put Hermione back down on her feet after a few seconds and pulled back only slightly to look her in the eye. “Congratulations little miss perfect, or was it little miss beautiful that you requested” Ginny said with a wink suddenly feeling very confident. 

Hermione's face flushed a little at the compliment and her eyes quickly flashed down to Ginny's lips. 

Before either of them could lunge forward and connect their lips there was a sudden woosh over their heads and they jumped apart in shock. 

The celebrating students suddenly stopped and looked up, hundreds of owls were flying around over head dropping off parcels and letters for the students. 

Ginny looked confused at Hermione, this was a lot of post for a normal day. 

Hermione laughed at Ginny's shock. “Do you really not pay any attention Ginny?” Laughing more now. “The results were sent out first thing this morning to the parents or whoever was on our list. These will be all be letters and gifts arriving from them” she said pointing upwards to the owls and looking around. 

Ginny suddenly realised the Holyhead Harpies were on her list. Meaning that they would now know about her results, so there was a big possibility that her contract was with one of these hundreds of owls. 

She scurried over to the table where her and Hermione were sitting and saw 3 letters waiting for her. She scooped them up quickly. She saw one she recognised as Harry’s hand writing, one from her mum and one that had the Holyhead Harpies logo. 

It was here. It was finally here. She could actually tell people now. She tore it open first and quickly scanned the front page, she had been accepted in to the Holyhead Harpies she was officially going to be a quidditch player. 

She couldn’t hold in the excitement any longer, she looked over to Hermione who was watching her in anticipation a huge smile on her face. 

“You got it didn’t you?” Hermione asked knowingly having already seen the logo on the front of the envelope, her face was mirroring the excitement that Ginny was feeling. 

“Yesssss” Ginny screaming flinging herself in to Hermione's already open arms. 

“Well done Ginny” she said putting her hands on the side of Ginny's head “I” “am” “so” “so” “unbelievably” “proud“ “of” “you” planting kisses all over her face between her words. She kissed her forehead, her cheeks, the end of her nose, her cheeks again each time getting just that little bit closer to her lips until the last one was placed just on the corner of Ginny's mouth. 

Ginny up until this moment had been laughing at Hermione but suddenly stopped when she realised just how close they had come to kissing for real. 

She flung her arms back around Hermione's waist and lifted her from floor again to swing her round and around quickly getting rid of any tension they had felt at the almost kiss. 

**

After some more celebrating the girls made their way back up to the dormitory. “I’m going to go and put this contact in my trunk” Ginny said “best to keep it safe I guess” 

Hermione agreed and slouched in to the sofa nearest the fire. 

Ginny sat on her bed and looked over the contract once more, this time turning to the second page. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks, there it was in black and white. 

‘THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE FIRST THING MONDAY 1ST MAY TO BEGIN TRAINING’ 

That was 2 days from now, she would miss the leavers feast on the Sunday. She knew that it was coming but she didn’t realise it would be here this quickly. The ball that night really would be the last goodbye. 

She sat back in on her bed blinking and reading the sentence again to make sure she hadn’t read it wrong. 

She hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. Harry & Ron arrive in this one, Harry & Ginny have a talk & maybe Ron gets a little jealous. 
> 
> Also it’s a little longer than the previous one’s, it was a lot longer but I split it in two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> **

The boys arrived a few hours after breakfast, Ginny and Hermione had been waiting out in the courtyard for them to arrive. 

As soon as Hermione noticed them walking up towards castle she ran towards them, wrapping her arms around both of their necks at the same time almost banging their heads together. 

“I have missed you both so much” she squealed. 

“Missed you too ‘mione” Harry managed to cough out between Hermione's arms which were choking him. 

“Umm yeah.. what he said” Ron said awkwardly looking around. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers awkwardness and went over to give Harry a quick hug while nodding at Ron over his shoulder. 

“Ginny's company is clearly not a patch on ours if you have missed us so much?” Ron asked laughing at his little sister. 

“Oh you know, she has her uses from time to time” Hermione winked at Ginny while the boys weren’t looking and Ginny swallowed thickly. 

That was rather suggestive Ginny thought to herself, but she had to admit she quite liked it. 

She watched as Hermione dragged Harry and Ron in to the entrance hall filling them in on the latest news. Ginny couldn’t help but let her eyes linger over Hermione for just a little longer than necessary. 

**

Beds had been made up for the Gryffindor visitors in one of the spare rooms off the Gryffindor common room so they all headed up to get settled in. 

“So who are you going to the ball with then Hermione? Managed to bag yourself another Krum this year” Ron sulked. 

“Actually no Ronald. Myself and Ginny are going together, isn’t that right Ginny?” Hermione said as proud as could be with a huge smiled spread across her face. 

“Umm.. yes that’s right Ron” Ginny smiled back. 

“So loosely translated to neither of you could get dates?” Ron teased. 

“Actually Ronald if you must know, I was asked and said no due to the fact that myself and Ginny will be going together” Hermione said matter of factley. 

“So it was Ginny that couldn’t get a date, got it” he winked at Ginny. 

“You’re such an arse Ron. Il have you know, I was asked actually” Ginny replied without thinking. Ron really knew how to wind her up. 

This was news to Hermione and Ginny could see the shock on her face. 

This made Ginny a little uncomfortable, perhaps she should have told Hermione this little piece of information. 

“Oh yeah, Neville again?” Laughed Ron. 

“Actually no” said Ginny. 

“Who?” Hermione asked quietly. 

“Well.. Umm.. Dean Thomas actually” Ginny replied. She glanced over to Hermione and saw her face drop. 

Ginny suddenly felt very guilty for not telling Hermione. 

“I said no, so it doesn’t matter. I already have the hottest date at the school anyway” she said grinning at Hermione and walking over to her to put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. 

Ron’s eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him. 

“Don’t be jealous that your sister got the girl Ron. Better luck next time eh buddy” Ginny said in a flirtatious tone. 

This seemed to bring Hermione's spirits back up when she smiled at Ginny’s last statement and of course the look of shock on Ron’s face. 

Harry couldn’t hold in the laugh while standing behind Ron’s back, he slapped him on the shoulder while doubling over from laughing. 

“Don’t worry mate, Iv got your back” Harry said between laughter. 

“Fat lot of good that is at the end of the night” Ron complained, while walking up the stairs towards the spare room he was sharing with Harry. 

Once they had gone Hermione turned to Ginny “you never told me Dean asked you to the ball” 

Ginny shrugged “I didn’t think it mattered, I said no anyway” 

“When was this?” Hermione enquired. 

“The day the ball was announced” Ginny replied. 

“But that was before we decided we would go together, why did you say no?” She looked confused. 

“Well I guess the same reason you said no to Cormac, I was hoping to go with someone else” Ginny said the last part quietly. 

Hermione smiled and pursed her lips “hmm.. interesting” she looked rather smug now. 

“What’s interesting?” Ginny questioned. 

“Oh nothing” Hermione said, she planted a kiss on Ginny’s cheek and swung round to head up the stairs to the dormitory leaving Ginny stood frozen in her spot watching her leave. 

** 

Harry and Ginny were the first ones ready, they were stood in a crowded common room waiting for Hermione and Ron to finish getting ready. 

“Please tell me Ron bought new dress robes this year?” Ginny laughed. 

“Oh Merlins beard he did” Harry laughed “his old ones looked like something the Dursley’s would put up as curtains” Harry laughed “he said he wasn’t coming if he couldn’t find a pair that didn’t make him itch”

Ginny laughed at this statement “I’ve missed you Harry. You make this whole weird family seem somewhat normal” she confessed motioning her finger around in the air as if referring to everyone they considered family. 

“I’ve missed you too Ginny” he said while giving her a brotherly side hug “so why did you really say no to Dean?” he looked at Ginny knowingly. 

Ginny gulped and looked back at him with wide eyes. 

Harry smiled “don’t think I don’t see the way you look at her” he said quietly so only himself and Ginny could hear him. “You used to look at me that way once” 

Ginny had no clue what she was supposed to say, she thought she had done quite well at keeping her feelings in check. 

“Don’t worry Ginny, no one knows and I won’t say anything” Harry promised. 

“How... Umm.. how long... ?” Ginny stuttered. 

“How long have I known?” Harry finished her question. “I had an inkling at the burrow before school started, but you confirmed it for me this afternoon. You might fool the students around here” he motioned to the common room “but you can’t fool me. I know you Ginny. I see the longing looks and the way your face dropped when it was obvious that Hermione didn’t know Dean had asked you” 

Ginny tried to say something but she didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m right aren't I? That’s why you said no to Dean?” 

“Well he may have hinted that he regretted what happened between us and would like to start over” Ginny admitted. 

“But you have your eye on someone else?” Harry asked. 

At that exact moment Ron came trudging down the stairs in a new pair of black dress robes, he looked a whole lot better than the last time Ginny thought. 

“No frills this year” Ginny said sarcastically to Ron when he reached them, grateful for the distraction. She had no desire to continue this conversation with Harry, but she had the feeling he wasn’t going to let it drop that easily. 

“No” Ron grunted. “No frills this year, thankfully” he looked around “where’s Hermione?” He asked. 

Suddenly all eyes were at the top of the stairs as Hermione stepped out in to the hallway. 

If it were at all possible Ginny’s eyes would have dropped out of her eye sockets she was sure of it. 

Hermione looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple pastel blue dress, it went down to her thigh and fit perfectly in all the right places. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few pieces at the front framing her face. 

Ginny was sure she had forgotten how to breathe when Harry nudged her in the side. 

She quickly came back to reality and closed her mouth which had been hung open in shock. She blinked her eyes a few times and walked over to the bottom of the stairs where Hermione had just reached. 

Ginny stuck out her hand for Hermione to take and leaned in to whisper in her ear “you look beautiful Hermione” 

“As do you Ginny” Hermione smiled looking Ginny up and down and biting her lip. 

Ginny momentarily forgot how to breathe again, the sight of Hermione biting her lip like that sent vibrations down to her core. 

Harry stood at the side and watched as he smiled to himself at the obvious attraction between the two of them, that neither one could see. 

Ron was busy looking around the common room presumably looking for Lavender Brown, completely oblivious to the scene in front of him. 

**

The ball got off to a brilliant start, the meal was delicious as usual. Harry and Ron taking full advantage and filling their plates and their belly’s as much as possible. 

Before they knew it the plates were cleared away and Professor McGonagall introduced the Weird Sisters back to Hogwarts again. They were met with cheers and applause, the students remembering them from last time they were at Hogwarts. 

Hermione stood quickly and looked at Ginny “let’s dance” with a smile. 

Ginny stood up and took the hand that Hermione had offered her. Harry winked at her while they walked away. 

On the dance floor the music was heating up, the beat getting faster and faster and the students around were dancing in rhythm to the music. 

Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's hips and pulled her in close keeping the beat of the music. 

“You really look stunning tonight you know” Hermione said leaning close so that Ginny could hear, she could feel Hermione's breath on her cheek. 

“Not as beautiful as my date though” Ginny said their noses almost touching at how close they were having to be to hear each other speak. 

Hermione smiled and continued to dance. As the dance floor was getting busier and busier they were pushed closed together but neither girl minded. 

Hermione had her arms draped around Ginny's neck and Ginny had her hands on the lower part of Hermione's back. 

“I’m really going to miss this you know” Hermione said thoughtfully. 

“What being on a sweaty dance floor full of teenagers?” Ginny laughed. 

“No” Hermione laughed. “This, us” Hermione said more serious this time. 

Ginny pulled Hermione tighter so their bodies were flush together as the music seemed to slow down a tad. 

“There will always be an us Hermione” Ginny said looking directly in to Hermione's eyes. 

“You promise Gin?” 

“Of course I promise” it was as if they were the only two people in the room now. 

Ginny glanced down to Hermione's lips but instead of pulling her eyes back up she felt herself starting to lean in. 

At that exact moment someone behind Hermione flew in to the back of her, almost knocking her to the floor. If Ginny hadn’t had hold of Hermione's waist she would have been on the floor already. 

Hermione clung on for dear life around Ginny's neck, as a 5th year lay on the floor where he had fallen. 

“I am so sorry” he stuttered out “I didn’t hurt you did I?” motioning to Hermione. 

Ginny saw red “what were you doing you idiot, you could have knocked us both straight to the floor” 

The younger boy turned bright red “I’m Sorry” he started. 

“It’s ok, I’m ok” Hermione said “come on let’s get a drink” she started pulling Ginny over to where the boys were sat huddled together looking like they were up to no good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised guys :) 
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> ***

“What are you two doing” Hermione said with a bossy tone in her voice. 

Harry and Ron shuffled something off the table and on to the chair at the side of Harry. 

“What’s that?” Hermione asked raising her eye brows. 

“It’s...” Harry started. 

Ron cut him off “it’s fire whiskey, we smuggled it in earlier” he said with a drunken look on his face. 

“Ronald Weasley..” Hermione started. 

“Brilliant” Ginny said cutting Hermione off. “Let’s have some” she motioned to Harry. 

“It’s stronger than you think” Harry said warningly. 

“It’s the end of year ball stop being a spoil sport” Ginny laughed taking the bottle from Harry and taking a swig. 

She coughed as soon as the bottle left her lips. 

“Told you” Harry laughed. 

“Merlin's beard” Ginny said laughing too, while wiping her mouth. 

Even Hermione giggled at the display. She then took the bottle and had a swig herself, feeling the liquid burn down her throat. Both Harry and Ginny watched her with surprise. 

“If you can’t beat them join them I suppose” she smiled and sat down next to Ginny maybe a little closer than usual. 

“Il go get us some drinks to wash it down with” Harry said. “Don’t let him have anymore” he motioned to Ron. 

Ron wasn’t paying any attention though. He had seen Lavender dancing with a boy he didn’t recognise and was too busy staring daggers at them. 

“That really burns doesn’t it” Hermione said her eyes starting to water while handing the bottle back to Ginny after her second mouth full. 

“Just a little” Ginny said smiling back, taking another swig and wincing at the burn. 

Hermione was sat so close now their shoulders and legs were pushed together and they were leaning closer to be able to hear each other speak. 

Ginny couldn’t help but keep looking at Hermione's lips and it didn’t help now that the fire whiskey was starting to take effect. 

Ginny suddenly felt brave and moved her hand under the table to rest on Hermione's thigh, she could feel where her dress ended and bare skin began. 

Hermione looked Ginny in the eye as she felt her hand touch her skin, she took in a quick breath just as Harry returned with drinks. 

“Here you go, that will help” he said placing the drinks down. 

Ginny didn’t remove her hand from Hermione's leg as she turned to look at Harry who was watching Ron still. 

“What’s going on here then?” Ginny asked Harry motioning to Ron with her finger. 

“He’s been talking about her all year” Harry replied looking a little uncomfortable “says he thinks he made a mistake” 

Ginny pulled an odd face at Harry but he must have known exactly what she was thinking. 

“I know” said Harry with raised eye brows as he shrugged. 

“Screw it” Ron said finally, he stood up straightened his robes and went to take a step away but stopped, it seemed as if he had changed his mind again. 

He took the bottle of fire whiskey from Hermione's hand took a big gulp then slammed it back down on the table and strode over towards Lavender. 

“Well that’s going to end well” Harry laughed, followed by Ginny and Hermione. 

The three sat and talked for a while, taking it in turns to drink from the bottle of fire whiskey. 

To all of their surprise it seemed to have gone well with Ron and Lavender, they were sat kissing in the corner so everything seemed to be back to normal again. 

Before long Luna had joined them at the table too and after a short while she asked if Harry would like to dance. 

This left Ginny and Hermione alone again, a little more giggly now that the fire whiskey had done its job, Ginny's hand was still on Hermione's leg and it had started to trace patterns over her bare thigh. 

Hermione had wound her arm under Ginny's elbow and was leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder. 

“I’m having a lovely time” Ginny said “I’m so glad you asked me” 

Hermione laughed at this and lifted her head up to look at Ginny “I seriously thought I’d broke you that night” Hermione laughed. 

“I’m sorry you thought what?” Ginny replied in shock. 

“Your face, when I asked you, you were like a rabbit in headlights” Ginny had no idea what this expression meant. 

“And when I said Cormac had asked me, you went in to full blow melt down” Hermione rested her chin on Ginny's shoulder so she could look at her while she giggled. 

“You caught me off guard was all” Ginny said in protest. 

“More like you were jealous Weasley” Hermione poked Ginny in the side and winked at her. “Don’t worry Ginny, I only have eyes for you” Hermione said while looking at Ginny's lips. She bit her own lip and leant forward and placed a slow kiss just on the side of Ginny's mouth. 

Ginny's mind was having a hard time keeping up. Hermione knew she was jealous. Hermione only has eyes for her. And Hermione just kissed her. But before any of this could sink in Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her up. 

“Come on Ginny.. I wanna dance” Hermione lead Ginny over to the dance floor, she picked a spot just on the side of the dance floor this time, closer to the exit and away from prying eyes. 

Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's hips, this time pulling her close until their hips met. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny's face only inches from her own. 

“You look so hot tonight Ginny” she said while biting her lip again. 

Ginny couldn’t form words right now but she sure as hell could enjoy this moment while it lasted. The lip biting was driving her wild, what she would do to be able to bite that lip for herself. The thought gave her butterfly’s as she struggled to remove her eyes from the older girls lips. 

Feeling extra confident due to the whiskey in her system she put her own hands on Hermione's back and slowly moved them downwards until she felt the curve of Hermione's butt with her fingers. She looked in to Hermione's eyes to check that this was ok.

Hermione released a deep sigh and looked at Ginny with such lust in her eyes. Ginny decided this meant it was ok and let her hands travel over the material of Hermione's dress and the curve of her butt. 

“You are so hot Hermione Granger” Ginny whispered in to Hermione's ear as they started to sway to the music, never taking their eyes off each other. 

The tension was building by the second, hands were roaming freely now, hips were swaying together and creating friction between them but the eye contact was never broken not even when the songs changed tempo. 

Ginny's hands were both fully on Hermione's butt now, Hermione had one hand tangled in Ginny's hair at the back of her neck stopping her from moving away and the other on Ginny's ribs, just below her breast teasing her. 

Both their breathing was becoming heavier and Ginny could feel Hermione's soft breath on her lips. Ginny couldn’t take it any longer, she needed Hermione right there. 

She made an instant decision and pulled Hermione by her hand out the door and in to the entrance hall, they quickly escaped out the main door and down the steps not looking back for a second. 

Ginny manoeuvred them through the courtyard and behind a statue where they couldn’t be seen. 

Ginny pushed Hermione up against the wall behind the statue and stopped to look at Hermione just for a second to make sure that this was ok. 

Hermione's eyes dropped down to Ginny's lips and this time they didn’t dart back to her eyes, she licked her lips and then bit down hard with her teeth. 

The second was gone as Hermione lunged forward and connected her lips with Ginny's. 

Ginny took a deep breath in not believing what was actually happening. She kissed Hermione back quickly and pushed her body weight back against Hermione pinning her to the wall. 

Ginny's hands travelled up Hermione's sides and in to her hair holding her in place. 

Hermione moved her hand up to rest on the back of Ginny's neck, Hermione's thumb tracing a light pattern on her jaw. Ginny's eyes rolled in to the back of her head as she enjoyed the sensation that it brought. 

Hermione's lips slowly parted and Ginny took the invitation and pushed her tongue past hemiones lips, she felt instant fireworks in the pit of her stomach as her tongue danced with Hermione's. 

Ginny couldn’t believe she was finally kissing Hermione Granger, her head was spinning and she was becoming dizzy. 

Hermione moved both her hands down Ginny’s back and on to her butt, she squeezed softly as if trying to pull her even closer. This quickly brought Ginny back down to Earth. 

Hermione pulled away from Ginny's lips and Ginny instantly missed the contact. 

Hermione looked her dead in the eye and dove straight back in to another searing kiss. Hermione nipped at Ginny's bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it back just slightly. 

Ginny moaned quietly in the back of her throat at this and she felt Hermione smile. 

Hermione's hands gripped Ginny's butt even tighter now, as if to ensure they stayed there and didn’t wander any further. 

Ginny left one hand in Hermione's hair to make she didn’t move and let the other slowly trail down over Hermione’s collar bone and then shoulder, she ran her hand down over Hermione’s arm and then around on to her hip. 

She could feel the goose bumps appearing at her touch. 

Ginny pulled back and kissed down Hermione's jaw and followed it down to Hermione's neck, Ginny nipped at the skin there and left a trail of soft kisses up towards her ear. Her hand trailing down the older girls thigh as it reached the bare skin beneath her dress. 

Hermione took a sudden sharp breath in closing her eyes at the feeling of Ginnys hands and lips on her skin. 

“OH SHIT” 

Both the girls broke apart instantly. 

“I am so sorry, merlin's beard I’m sorry” 

Harry spun around quickly so not to look. 

“Damn.. Umm.. I’m just gonna umm.. Ginny.. Hermione.. I’m so sorry” Harry stuttered. 

Time slowed down as the reality seemed to wash over Ginny. It was like a bucket of cold water had been tipped over her. 

What was Ginny thinking? She had completely taken advantage of the situation. Hermione was drunk and Ginny had taken advantage of her. 

Ginny took a step back and out of Hermione's embrace. Her skin felt cold where Hermione's hands had just fallen from her body due to the space that was now between them. 

She was unable to look Hermione in the eye, she quickly span round on her heal and sprinted back in to the castle away from both Hermione and Harry. 

“Ginny” was all she heard not entirely sure if it came from Hermione or Harry but she wasn’t waiting around to find out. 

She ran like she had never ran before, she wasn’t even sure where she was going she just knew she needed to get out of there. 

How could she be so stupid? She had gotten lost in the moment, the music, the dancing, the fire whiskey. Damn the fire whiskey, how could she have taken advantage of her drunken friend like that? She had let her emotions get the better of her and now she had ruined her entire relationship with Hermione. 

How would they even come back from this? Hermione would never forgive her. And she wasn’t entirely sure that she would ever forgive herself either.

The one thing beyond hope she didn’t want to happen, she had caused. 

She had lost Hermione. 

** 

Hermione was still outside the castle with Harry. Neither really sure what to say to the other. 

In a slight daze Hermione touched her swollen lips with her fingers, feeling the memory of Ginny's lips still on her own. 

“Hermione, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to” Harry rubbed the back of his neck in anticipation of what was going to happen next. 

This seemed to snap Hermione out of her thoughts, she blinked a couple times and looked at Harry. 

“Hermione..” Harry started. 

“It’s ok Harry” Hermione said “I’m not even sure..” she started trying to make sense of it all. 

“I saw you two walk out here and just wanted to check everything was ok. I umm.. didn’t expect” 

“No Harry. I expect not” Hermione replied as if thinking about something else entirely. 

“Maybe we should” Harry motioned back inside. 

“I’m just going to take a minute” Hermione sighed. 

“Ok, do you want me to wait with you?” Harry asked politely. 

“No Harry it’s ok, I just need a minute” Hermione said quietly. 

“Ok” Harry said “I really am.. sorry you know” he took one last look at Hermione and made his way back inside the castle with a little less bounce than before. 

Hermione slumped against the wall and let out a huge sigh. This was not the way she expected the night to go. She slid down in to a seated position on the floor. 

She knew Ginny was freaking out but she needed to collect her own thoughts before she went to find her. She conjured herself a glass of water and took a large gulp. 

After a while of trying to process what had just happened and sobering up a little she decided it was time to go and find Ginny to try to clear the air. 

She walked back in to the ball and scanned the room to see if Ginny was there, she locked eyes with Harry and he started to get up. She raised her hand and motioned to upstairs. 

He gave her a knowing look, nodded that he understood and sat back down. 

Hermione made her way up to the common room next, she took the long route and walked a little slower than usual. She had no idea what she wanted to say to Ginny, she figured she would know what to say when she saw her. 

When she made it to the common room she stood at the bottom of the stairs just for a second, she leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths, this was going to be awkward. 

After a moment she set off up the stairs and pushed the door to the girls dormitory open. And that’s when she saw it. 

Ginny's bed, empty. Her trunk, gone. The nightstand which was usually full of trinkets and memorabilia had been cleared. 

Hermione looked around to see if it had moved to somewhere else in the room, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

Ginny was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> So there’s a 5 year time jump here.. 
> 
> This is just setting up the story so it’s a shorter chapter, but prepare for them to become a lot longer :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> ***

5 YEAR TIME JUMP 

It had been 5 years since Ginny had left Hogwarts that eventful night and she had tried her best not to look back since. 

Instead of dealing with her feelings for Hermione she had pushed them as deep down as she could possibly get them, until it finally felt like they weren’t there at all. She had also tried to burry her guilt at what she had done that night too. 

She had received a few letters from Hermione since then, but she could never bring herself to read them. She couldn’t face the disappointment that would surely follow. 

She had spelled them away in the apartment that the Holyhead Harpies had provided for her and never given them a second thought, not allowing herself to. 

She was a professional quidditch player now and an important asset to the Holyhead Harpies. She had helped them win numerous matches and awards over the years. 

She had put everything she had in to the Harpies, she had committed fully and this left little time for anything else. She had built herself quite the following in the Wizarding world. 

She had realised a year or so after joining the Holyhead Harpies that she had taken quite a liking to a fellow Holyhead Harpies player named Val. 

It was different than it was to when she started to have feelings for Hermione. Val was openly out in the quidditch world and she was known for being some what of a womaniser. 

Ginny knew Val had a crush on her, Val had made it pretty obvious but Ginny also knew about Val's history with women.

On a drunken night out Val had made a move on Ginny and Ginny had gone along with it. She wouldn’t admit it to herself but it had helped her to push away her feelings towards Hermione. 

It hadn’t gone to plan though, it was obvious pretty early on that they were not compatible and clearly better as friends. 

That suited both Ginny and Val, they were very similar people, it wouldn’t have worked between them and more than likely would have caused problems on the team. 

It did however help Ginny to admit to herself something that should have been fairly obvious earlier on. She told her family and friends then finally the Wizarding world that she was in to girls, no one seemed that surprised. 

Ginny and Val became best friends, they were inseparable at work and the little time that they spent away from quidditch. Which of course led to rumours and speculation of the pair dating, in turn this was splashed all over the trashy Wizarding magazines that reported such nonsense. 

Not that it bothered the girls in the slightest. They knew the truth and that was all that mattered to them. 

Ginny however did have to keep putting her family straight whenever they were all gathered at the burrow and the conversation would turn to the rumours that were constantly circling them. This usually consisted of Fred and George winding her up about it. 

It was on one of these visits that Ginny heard the news that Ron was getting married, Ron and Lavender had been dating since reuniting at Hogwarts all those years ago. 

Ginny didn’t speak of the ball after what had happened, preferring to refer to it as just Hogwarts. 

Not even when Harry brought it up and had tried to talk about it, Ginny would say she didn’t want to talk about it and would quickly change the subject. After a while Harry stopped pushing about it. 

The wedding would be held at the burrow in a few months time during the summer months when the weather would be better. 

Mrs Weasley had asked if Ginny would be bringing anyone, all eyes around the table had dropped to Ginny and she saw the smirks dart across the twins faces. 

“Don’t even start” she said with a roll of her eyes before her brothers even opened their mouths. 

“Most likely yes, I will be bringing Val and no we are STILL not dating regardless of what the rumours say this week” she stressed the word still for dramatic effect. 

“Ahhh” Fred and George moaned in sync. 

“She hot” George said which resulted in Ginny rolling her eyes again. 

“You know George, I don’t think your quite her type” Ginny teased with a grin. 

“We know sis, she only has eyes for you” fluttering his eye lashes at her. 

Ginny shuck her head with a laugh. 

“Boys leave your sister alone” said Mrs Weasley “you know Val is more than welcome any time Ginny as your friend or.. otherwise” 

“You lot are worse than the press” Ginny said getting up to put her plate in the sink. 

Fred and George sniggered quietly at the table. 

“You know I just want you to be happy Ginny dear” Mrs Weasley said innocently. 

** 

Hermione had got a job at the Ministry after leaving Hogwarts, she had moved in to a flat in London not too far from Diagon Alley. 

It had taken her a long time to get past her feelings for Ginny, she had cried herself to sleep the night she had got back to the dormitory after she realised that Ginny had gone. 

She didn’t leave the dormitory for two days after that, it was only when Harry had snuck in when the other girls were out that Hermione had confided in him. Luckily his auror training had helped him sneak past the charm stopping boys from entering the girls dormitory. 

They had spent a lot of time together after that, Harry had been the shoulder that Hermione cried on. He had convinced her to reach out to Ginny to try to fix it, Hermione had sent numerous letters but never got a response. 

After the third letter that again received no reply Hermione stopped making excuses for Ginny, either that she was busy with quidditch or maybe the letter hadn’t reached her. 

Hermione stopped trying after that final letter, if Ginny didn’t want to speak to her again then she had no choice but to accept that. 

Hermione had stayed with Harry after they had left Hogwarts together for the last time, he had even encouraged her to go for the job at the ministry and had helped her move in to her new place when she was ready. 

Her place wasn’t too far from his own apartment, she was independent but still close enough that her best friend could call round whenever he wanted. 

Of course there was Ron too, but he didn’t know what Harry knew and of course Ginny being his sister Hermione didn’t want to put him in an awkward situation. 

The three of them became closer than ever once again. It was like their year apart never happened, or at least that’s what Hermione liked to think. There was too much hurt when she looked back over that year, so instead she choose not to think about it. It was easier that way. 

Ron and Lavender had recently gotten engaged and were preparing to set a date for the wedding. It would of course be taking place at the burrow with all of their friends and family present. 

Of course Hermione being the brightest witch of her time also recognised what this meant. 

Ginny would be present.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Hermione had gone in to London to get dinner together and had called in to the pub on the way home. 

This was when Harry decided he would broach the subject of Ron and Lavenders up coming wedding. 

“So have you put much thought in to Ron and Lavenders wedding at the burrow” Harry asked while taking a sip of his drink, watching Hermione's reaction over the brim of his glass. 

“Subtle” Hermione said while raising her eye brows. 

“What?” Harry shrugged with a knowing grin. 

“I realise that she will be there Harry” she said with a sigh. “I can be civil for the sake of Ron and Lavender and well Ginny can do whatever she wants” Hermione said matter of factley. She had spent too much time worrying over Ginny Weasley already. 

Harry took another drink so he wouldn’t have to answer. 

“I.. umm.. don’t suppose” Hermione began slightly nervously. It didn’t stop her being curious though. 

Harry knew what was coming. 

“I havnt spoken to her for a while, plus you know she refuses to talk to me about.. it” Harry answered “Ron saw her at the burrow a couple of weeks ago” 

Hermione looked in his direction as if waiting for more information. 

“She will be there Hermione” Harry confirmed. 

“Of course she will” Hermione said feeling extremely anxious about the whole situation. 

It had taken her a very long time to get to where she was now and the last thing she wanted was to stumble back in to that part of her life.

“It was only a matter of time before something came up that forced you two back in to the same room” Harry said. “There’s only so long you can avoid the burrow in fear that she might be there” he said raising an eye brow. 

“I do not avoid the burrow” Hermione huffed getting defensive now. 

“And I’m NOT the chosen one” Harry said sarcastically nocking her shoulder with his own. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. 

“It will be fine.. It will be fine” unsure if she was trying to convince Harry or herself. 

** 

Meanwhile Ginny was with Val pacing in her apartment. 

“How am I supposed to look her in the eye Val after what happened, after what I did?” Ginny groaned. 

“You just walk in, head held high and pretend that nothing happened” said Val. 

“Is that your answer for everything?” Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“Sure is” Val said cockily. “It’s usually your answer to everything too. Iv never seen you so nervous before. You are usually so confident about everything” 

“This is different Val and you know it” Ginny answered “its her” rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. 

“The one that got away” Val said dreamily. 

“She was never mine to begin with. I don’t know how I’m ever going to get through a whole weekend of this” Ginny slumped on to the sofa and put her head in her hands. 

“Right.. you just snogged her face off and then ran away without a word. Tell me again.. why you ran away from the girl?” Val said jokingly. 

“Not helping” Ginny said sternly rubbing the bridge of her nose now while looking at the ceiling. 

This whole situation was giving Ginny huge amounts of anxiety. 

Val put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. “This girl really did a number on you didn’t she. No wonder you cant hold down a relationship now a days” Val said trying to lighten the mood. 

“I so can hold down a girlfriend” Ginny shot back. 

“M’ok if you say so stud” Val laughed. 

Ginny swotted at Vals hand. 

“There’s my girl” Val laughed. 

** 

Ginny arrived at the burrow a few days before the wedding, she had agreed to help set up as she knew how stressed out her mum would be. 

Val could only make it on the day of the wedding, much to Ginny's dismay. She had prior commitments with the Harpies that Ginny only managed to get out of because Ron was family. 

As it turned out the whole family had been roped in to arriving early to help set up. 

Bill and Charlie had arrived last week along with Fleur. Percy had arrived a few days after them and Fred and George well they were always around anyway. 

Ginny had got herself settled back in to her old bedroom. Once again there were extra beds in her room, she assumed that she would be sharing with someone at some point over the weekend. 

She didn’t give it a second thought as she heard someone stomping down the stairs rather quickly outside her door. 

“HARRY” she heard someone shout. 

She opened her door and stuck her head over the banister and sure enough there stood Harry greeted by Mr Weasley. 

Ginny made her way down the stairs and as she reached the last couple of steps she saw Luna standing there too. 

“Luna” Ginny shouted loudly “I didn’t know you were coming” she made her way over to Luna and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Hello Ginny. Yes Harry here invited me” she said politely while returning Ginny's hug. 

“It’s so nice to see you” Ginny smiled. 

Luna smiled back at Ginny while dreamily taking in the burrow, it was the first time that Luna had been. 

Ginny looked back to Harry “good to see you too I guess” she looked quite sheepish. 

“Yeah it’s been a while Ginny” he said with a knowing stare “if I didn’t know better I’d say you have been avoiding me” He said the last bit quietly so no one else would hear him. 

He wrapped her up in a quick hug and then released her. 

“Not sure what you mean Harry” Ginny smiled innocently at him. 

Guess we are going with the direct approach Ginny thought. In fairness to Harry she had avoided his last few attempts to contact her and forgot to return them so maybe she did deserve it. 

“Mmm..” was all Harry said before changing the subject. “So who’s here already?” He asked as Mr Weasley made his escape out the kitchen door in to the garden. 

“Bill, Fleur and Charlie have been here a couple days already. Percy arrived just before I did and well Fred and George are around here somewhere” she said looking around. “So I’d be careful what you eat, you know what they are like” she said with a grin. 

“Yeah, I know what they are like. I have a fair few unfortunate memories from school” he laughed. 

“Ron and Lavender should be arriving any time now” Harry said “I guess we should be taking our things upstairs then” he motioned Luna towards the stairs. 

“Yeah” said Ginny “I’m going to go outside and see what mum needs help with” 

“Ok, tell her we will be out soon to help” he answered over his shoulder while leading Luna up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom to leave her things. 

**

The garden was slowly starting to take shape, the lawn had been mowed, the hedges fixed and tidied up, the garden sheds had been magically moved away from where the ceremony was to be taking place. 

There was just the tent to be put up and then everything else could be set up, they were still a couple days away from the day of the wedding so there was still plenty of time to get everything finished. 

The tent was laid out on the floor while Bill, Charlie and Percy were stood at the corners. “Oh perfect timing Ginny dear, stand over there between Charlie and Percy and help put up the tent will you?” Mrs Weasley shouted. 

Ginny moved over to the last corner and pulled out her wand. 

Between the 4 of them they managed to get the tent upright in the air floating while Mrs Weasley quickly began to get the poles up one at a time to support the weight. 

It was while holding the tent up with her wand that Ginny saw a flash of brown curly hair disappear quickly in through the kitchen door. 

Her stomach suddenly dropped and so did the tent where she was holding it up with her wand. 

The two poles that Mrs Weasley had managed to get up fell down along with the roof. 

Charlie managed to manoeuvre his hold on the tent to stop the whole thing from falling down completely. 

“Ginny.. earth to Ginny.. what the hell was that” he yelled jokingly. 

“What Umm..” Ginny looked at him and shook her head “sorry” 

She quickly pointed up her wand back up again and the tent flew back up in to the air. 

“You look like you have seen a ghost Ginny” Mrs Weasley said touching Ginny’s head as if to take her temperature. “Are you feeling ok? I hope you’re not coming down with something for Ron’s wedding” 

“I’m fine Mum” Ginny replied pushing her hand away “just hurry up yeah” Ginny moaned. 

“Yes, yes, alright” Mrs Weasley continued with the poles until the tent was upright and secure. 

Ginny made her excuses and walked in to the kitchen quickly without stopping to think about what she might say when she actually came face to face with her. 

Autopilot took over and she knew she needed to see her. She had missed her terribly and now the fact that she was so close was causing butterflies to go crazy in her tummy. 

When she finally made it in to the kitchen the room was empty, she looked around trying to figure out where she might have gone. 

She heard muffled voices and followed them in to the living room. Where she found Harry, Ron and Lavender. The three of them looked round at her and smiled. 

“Ginny” Lavender said happily and crossed the room to give Ginny a hug. 

“Sis” Ron said in a greeting over Lavenders shoulder. 

Ginny nodded at him and looked at Harry. He frowned at her unsure what she was looking for, but he knew it had not been the three of them. 

When Lavender let go of Ginny she took Ron’s hand in her own and lead him out in to the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley. 

It dawned on Ginny just then that it wasn’t Hermione who she had seen entering the kitchen, it had been Lavenders hair. 

She felt a pang of sadness that was quickly followed by relief, she had no idea what she was going to say. She just stormed in without a plan and that would have definitely ended in disaster. 

Harry stood watching the whole situation play out in front of him and the look of recognition on Ginny’s face. 

“Ahh” he said realising what had just happened. “I see what’s happening here, you though that Hermione was here didn’t you?” He said with a knowing grin. 

“No” Ginny said instantly with far too much defensiveness than necessary. 

“Whatever you say Ginny, you know you are still so easy to read” he chuckled “she not due in until later tonight” he confirmed putting his hand on her shoulder with a grin. 

“But if maybe you wanted to talk about....” 

“No” Ginny cut him off before he could say another word and walked back out in to the garden. 

**

Ginny decided she would take her broom out to take her mind off things, she knew it was the only thing that would take away this tense feeling she’d had ever since seeing Lavender and thinking it was Hermione this afternoon. 

She had figured this out a long time ago and always used it as a way to escape her thoughts and feelings. 

She was on her own for a short while but then Fred and George soon joined, along with Harry and Ron then finally Bill and Charlie joined in too which of course led to quidditch. 

Before they knew it early evening had arrived and they were called by Mr Weasley for tea. 

They sat around the long table outside in the garden eating, talking and watching the sun go down. 

Ginny couldn’t help but think back to before their final year at Hogwarts when she had sat here with Hermione and she had taken her hand like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

It had felt back then like everything would stay the same, her and Hermione would be friends forever. And now she hadn’t seen the other girl in 5 years, how times had changed she thought. 

She was leaning back on her chair resting after all the food that she had just eaten. Fred and George were showing off some new products that they had invented for their joke shop. 

Harry and Ron at her side watching intently, even after everything that they had been through they really had never grown up Ginny thought smiling. 

And that’s when she saw her, there was no question about it this time as Hermione walked out of the kitchen and around towards the table they were all crowded at. 

Heads turned in Hermione's direction and greetings were shouted towards her. 

“Oh Hermione!” Mrs Weasley grinned running over to her and wrapping her up in a loving hug. “It’s so good to see you dear” she placed a kiss on Hermione’s cheek which was returned with an award winning smile back at Mrs Weasley. 

Ginny’s heart skipped a beat, that smile was better than she ever remembered.

She felt like she had forgotten how to breathe as she laid her eyes on Hermione. Her hair swaying in the wind and her deep brown eyes shining in the evening sun. 

If it was at all possible Hermione had gotten even more beautiful in the past 5 years. She watched as Hermione quickly stuck out her tongue to wet her lips. 

Those lips Ginny thought, remembering the way they had felt against her own that night so long ago. She bit down on her own trying to remove the feeling. 

Ginny felt like her eyes might pop out of her head if she watched Hermione for any longer but she just couldn’t pull her eyes away. 

Then she felt a sharp jab in the ribs, she looked around to see Harry staring at her. 

“You might want to start breathing again if you don’t want to pass out” he said with a wink. 

“Erghhhhh.. Harry” she moaned. She couldn’t feel like this anymore. She knew that this is what got had got her in to trouble in the first place. But she just could help it, one look at the girl and all those old feelings had come flooding back to her in an instant. 

He gave her a knowing look as she looked back to Hermione and watched her greeting each of the Weasleys. 

She just couldn’t take her eyes away from the other girl, it had been 5 years since she had last seen her. Just let me have a couple minutes and then I'll stop, fat chance she thought as she sighed quietly. 

She was currently placing a light kiss on Mr Weasleys cheek as he asked how her parents were doing. 

She then gave Fleur a quick hug and moved on to Fred and George. 

She slowly made her way over to Lavender and Ron, this is when Ginny really started to panic. 

How was she going to play this? Does she go for a hug? A handshake? A kiss on the cheek? No not a kiss on the cheek definitely not a kiss on the cheek, her own cheeks flushed at this thought. 

Ginny was running out of time. Ron was just about to let go of hugging Hermione and then Ginny was next. She felt the tips of her ears turning red and a deep blush starting to appear on her cheeks. 

Not now Ginny thought. Please not now. The seconds were ticking by very slowly. 

She felt Hermione's eyes on her as their eyes met for the first time, Hermione looked a little sheepish and unsure but she was making her way over to her regardless. 

Time felt like it was going in slow motion, Hermione was getting closer and closer by the second. 

Handshake Ginny thought go for a handshake, she stuck out her hand as Hermione went to wrap her arms around Ginny’s shoulders for a hug. 

“Owch” Hermione said as she took a step back and rubbed her stomach as Ginny had jabbed her with her out stretched hand. 

“Shit” Ginny said quietly her eyes widening in shock “I’m sorry” she stumbled out. 

Hermione shuck Ginny's hand in response “that was awfully formal” Hermione said and moved to Ginny’s side to greet Harry, ignoring the look of embarrassment on Ginny’s face. 

Ginny released the breath that she was holding and decided she needed to get out of there sharpish. 

“Drinks” she said loudly “does anyone want a drink?” She said again rushing in to the kitchen without waiting to hear anyone’s reply. 

She lent on the counter in the kitchen and dropped her head. She felt like she was that nervous girl back at Hogwarts all over again. 

She had tried so hard to get past this and not to be that person anymore, and in a second she was right back there again. 

Her feelings for Hermione had hit her like a ton of bricks all over again. 

“Hey” Harry said coming up behind her “are you ok?” He sounded concerned placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah” she smiled at him, or she would be ok anyway.. eventually. 

“Cause that was real smooth that Gin, 5 years and that’s how you greet her” he started laughing hard “remind me never to disappear for 5 years you might hex me when you saw me again”

“Shut up Harry” she laughed and smacked him on the arm. 

“I always wondered why a hot shot quidditch player like yourself has never had a girlfriend, now I know why.. you are completely incapable of talking to girls” he said still laughing. 

“You are not funny you know” Ginny replied sarcastically. 

“You know that I am” he said wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I was just nervous was all, it has been 5 years” she said with a sigh the embarrassment creeping in again. 

“I know” said Harry, stopping laughing and looking serious “I’m sorry you know, if my being there.. for interrupting..” Harry saw Ginny wince in anticipation of what she was sure he was going to say next “I’m sorry if I made it worse” he didn’t continue with what he wanted to say. 

Ginny sighed again “it wasn’t you Harry, trust me, I shouldn’t have..” she shook her head not wanting to have this conversation. 

Harry picked up on her suddenly ending of the sentence “Are you going to..” he motioned outside towards Hermione and raised his eye brows. “Talk to her” he finished. 

“Not bloody likely” Ginny laughed. “Well I mean yeah I'll talk to her, but I’m not going to ‘talk’ to her” 

Oddly enough Harry understood exactly what she meant. There would be no discussion about what happened, just a nice family wedding and then back to how it had been the last 5 years. 

Harry wished that Ginny would talk to Hermione about it all and then at least they could go back to being friends again but Harry knew once Ginny decided something there would be no changing her mind. 

“Right” Harry said almost sadly “butterbeers all round then” he said grabbing bottles from the counter. 

The two of them carried the butterbeers outside and handed them out to everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting quite late when they began heading in to the house and up to bed. Fleur and Bill were the first to leave, slowly followed by the others. 

In the end there was only Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George left sat around the fire they had built. 

Ginny had spent most of the night trying not to get caught staring at Hermione. She hadn’t changed much but somehow Ginny thought she seemed far more beautiful than ever. 

She had watched Hermione from a distance, the way she spoke, the way she moved her hands, how her lips moved, fascinated by ever aspect of the other girl. 

Much to her dismay Hermione had caught her eye a couple of times but Ginny had jerked her eyes away quickly as if to be scanning the group and not downright staring at the older girl. 

This was much harder to do now there was such a small group of people left. 

She hadn’t dared to speak to Hermione again after the awkward greeting. She had stayed a safe distance so that conversation wouldn’t be needed but close enough that she could still watch Hermione's interactions. 

The butterbeers had gone down quite nicely and everyone was in a happy daze sat in front of the fire. 

Harry and Luna had looked rather close Ginny had thought, and made a mental reminder to quiz him about this next time they were alone. 

Ginny decided she’d had all she could take for one night and needed to get out of Hermione's company. They hadn’t spoken one word to each other since the awkward encounter when they greeted each other and it was beginning to become awkward again now there was just a few people left around the fire. 

Luckily the only person who knew something wasn’t right was Harry, no body else took any notice. 

Ginny stood up from where she was sat and bid everyone goodnight. She glanced over to Hermione for a second, who looked as if she might say something but then changed her mind. 

She wore a sad smile when she looked at Ginny and bit her lip in what looked like worry. 

Ginny walked in to the house and up to her bedroom. As she walked in she saw Crookshanks on one of the spare cots and it dawned on her. 

Of course Hermione would be staying in her room with her, she always did when she came to stay. Where else would she be staying? 

Shit Ginny thought. That’s going to make it even harder. She needed to get out of here. She couldn’t be here when Hermione finally came up to bed. 

She grabbed a thicker jacket, pulled it on and headed back down the stairs and out the front door. 

** 

Ginny didn’t return to the burrow for a long while after that. She had wandered down towards the lake and sat on the waters edge watching the moon reflect in the water. 

It was peaceful down there, something it never was at the burrow with so many people always around. 

She had decided it felt quite nice to see Hermione again after all this time, even though she had just admired from a far and never actually spoke to her after jabbing her hand in to the other girls stomach. She groaned at the memory. 

It made a nice change for her to be there in person instead of just a memory in her head. 

She played back the night over and over again, watching Hermione interact with her family and watching as she gazed in to the fire peacefully. 

She could see once again all the reasons that she had fallen for the girl in the first place. 

So mush for pushing her feelings away, as soon as she had seen Hermione they had come rushing back like a tidal wave. 

Just as the guilt at what had happened between them returned too. 

After the second time of almost falling asleep sat up Ginny decided it was time to head back, surely everyone would be in bed by now. 

She made her way in to the bedroom as quietly as she could. She climbed over the open suitcase at the end of Lunas bed and smiled when she saw Hermione fast asleep, her heart skipping a quick beat. She looked so peaceful, as if no time had passed at all. 

The temptation to pull back the covers climb in to bed, wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly as they had done so many times before was all too strong, Ginny could hardly resist. 

She laid down in her own bed absolutely exhausted and fell straight to sleep, dreaming of where she would rather be. 

By the time she woke the next morning she hardly felt like she had been asleep at all, she glanced over and noticed Luna and Hermione were both missing from their beds. 

She got up and made her way downstairs, not really watching where she was going she bumped in to George on the stairs. 

“Watch out ya clumsy git” George said trying to hide whatever it was that was in his hands. 

Not really caring what he was up to Ginny grunted at him and made her way down to the kitchen looking for coffee. 

She sat down at the table and rubbed her eyes, the sun was far too bright for this time on a morning. 

She felt someone push a coffee cup towards her, she reached out to take the cup and felt her fingers brush over someone else’s. 

She looked up and saw Hermione smiling down shyly at her before walking away with her own cup in her hand. 

“Thanks” she managed to get out quietly while watching Hermione walk away. 

She dropped her head on to the table, the cool surface felt nice against her head. She shut her eyes and wished for more sleep. 

She took a long swig of the coffee Hermione had given her, Hermione had remembered exactly the way she liked it. Just a touch of milk and 2 sugars. Her heart fluttered that Hermione remembered something so small. 

** 

It wasn’t long before Mrs Weasley had given out a list of jobs to them all. 

Ginny, Fred and George were to hang all the fairy lights from the roof of the tent and in the trees and bushes in the surrounding area. 

“That’s going to take forever” Fred groaned when Mrs Weasley pointed out the pile of tangled fairy lights. 

“Well at least it will keep you out of trouble” she eyed Fred and George suspiciously “all three of you for that matter” she looked at Ginny now. 

“Hey, what did I do?” Ginny questioned innocently. She wasn’t used to being put in the same category as Fred and George. 

“Don’t think I don’t know you crept out last night young lady, I know everything that goes on in this house” she squinted her eyes at Ginny. 

“Oooo.... midnight trip out ay” Fred teased Ginny elbowing her lightly “visiting your lady love were you?” He wiggled his eye brows at her “bit of nooky nooky” 

Hermione walked past at this exact moment, she heard the whole conversation. She slowed her pace while watching Ginny curiously as she began to deny it. 

“I just went out for a walk” she began. 

“Likely story” George laughed. 

“Until 4am?? I might be old but I’m not stupid Ginevra” Mrs Weasley replied “you were out with Val I know it” 

Hermione looked away then and picked up her pace to get out of ear shot.

Ginny rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. Why was even she bothered that Hermione had heard her mum saying she was with Val she thought. 

“I was NOT” Ginny was getting mad now. She was sick of telling her family nothing was going on. 

Out of everyone she thought that at least they would believe her. 

“Why you don’t just admit it, I'll never know. We love Val you know we do” Mrs Weasley wouldn’t let it drop. 

“Erghh...” Ginny groaned. “Come on” she said to the twins while picking up the fairy lights and leading them away. 

She could hear them giggling behind her as they followed. 

“Hey Ginny, we know a quicker way to do this” Fred said. 

Ginny looked at her brothers with scepticism, they didn’t have a great track record with things going right the first time round. 

“Right” she said worriedly eyeing them both. 

“Come on Ginny, do you really want to spend the next 5 hours untangling that” he pointed to the pile Ginny had just dropped at their feet “and then another 5 hanging them all?” George added. 

“Umm..” she was still worried. 

“Look just a quick spell and then we are free to enjoy the rest of the day as we see fit” George said. 

Ginny had to admit, they had a point. She would much rather be laid under a tree somewhere relaxing than sorting through that mess. 

“Ok” Ginny agreed “but please don’t set anything on fire” 

“You have little faith sis” the twins said together. 

They both flicked their wands and the lights began to untangle before their eyes and laid out in a neat pile. 

“Hmm.. well done” Ginny said clearly impressed. 

“Always the tone of surprise” Fred said. 

“An hour tops and that will be untangled” George said. 

“Meet back here in an hour?” Fred questioned. 

“Perfect” Ginny smiled at her brothers as they both scurried away. 

** 

Ginny had found a nice spot under a tree, far enough away for it to be quiet but close enough to watch the lights being untangled and everyone else working hard getting things ready for the big day. 

Her eyes were becoming heavy now she was laid back in the grass. She let them close but soon she heard a voice that she recognised. 

She opened her eyes slightly for a moment and saw Hermione positioning some flowers in the tent, she was working with Fleur and hadn’t noticed that Ginny was watching. 

Ginny missed Hermione terribly, she felt bad for the way she had acted and just cutting Hermione out if her life like that. Hermione had been such a big part of her life, it hasn’t been easy on her either she had missed the other girl every single day since. 

But she knew it had been her only option, she just couldn’t deal with the rejection that would have surly come with the conversation that would have followed when Hermione finally caught up to her after that night. 

Before she had put much more thought in to it, she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked over to see Hermione had just taken a seat next to her. 

She instantly started to panic. 

This was the closest she had been to Hermione for a long time, but not at all as close as she was used to being. Someone else could have sat between them right now and still had plenty of room at either side. It all felt so strange. 

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. It was a while before either of them spoke. It had felt like a lifetime to Ginny. 

“Hi” Hermione said quietly. 

“Hi” Ginny replied. She had no idea what else to say, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin between them. 

“It looks like it’s going to be a beautiful ceremony” Hermione said making small talk. 

“Yeah” said Ginny. She was mentally kicking herself, why couldn’t she think of anything to say. 

The first time they had spoken in years and suddenly Ginny has turned in to a mute. 

There was a few moments of silence. In which Ginny's head was about ready to explode trying to think of something to say, anything really but she couldn't think of a single thing. 

“You look tired Ginny” Hermione was the one who broke the silence. 

“Gee thanks” Ginny laughed. 

Hermione let out a laugh, a real laugh that seemed to break the tension. 

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled at her, a genuine warm smile. And in that moment when their eyes locked the 5 years they had spent apart seemed to wash away. 

They stayed there looking at each other for a couple of seconds until.. 

“GINNY” it was Fred. “Come on, were not doing all this on our own”

Ginny rolled her eyes. Which made Hermione laugh again. 

“Coming” she shouted back. 

“I have to..” she said while getting up and wiping the grass from her jeans. 

Hermione nodded and smiled in understanding. 

Ginny walked away mentally kicking Fred for ruining the first moment in 5 years that actually felt natural with Hermione. 

**

When Ginny returned back to the tree an hour or so later after helping Fred and George hang the lights with their wands, Hermione was gone and nowhere to be seen. 

Ginny sat back down and before long she had drifted off to sleep. She woke a few hours later to the sun setting, there was still no sign of Hermione. 

She pulled herself to her feet and went in to the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley cooking in the kitchen. 

“Did you enjoy your nap? Maybe tonight you will go to bed at a reasonable time instead of creeping out to see Val” Mrs Weasley said. 

“Don’t start mum, how many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on” she sat down at the table. 

“Do you need any help with this?” Ginny asked. 

“No it’s fine dear, it’s almost done. Why don’t you go round everyone up and get the table set up?” 

Ginny spent the next few minutes looking for everyone and telling them dinner was ready. She then headed out to the back garden to get the tables ready. 

Harry arrived first and helped with setting the table. 

“So where did you get to last night?” Harry asked. 

Ginny looked at him but didn’t answer. 

“I thought you must have been avoiding a certain someone. What you going to do, avoid her all weekend? You know your sharing a room with her right?” He said sarcastically. 

Harry was right and Ginny knew it. What had she expected really? She had caused all this and she had no one to blame but herself. 

“You know it doesn’t have to be this way, just talk to..” 

“No Harry. This is the way it is. It’s only for the weekend then everything goes back to normal” 

He signed in frustration. “You are so stubborn Ginny Weasley”

“You say that with such shock in your voice” she laughed lightening the situation. 

“I give up” he said dramatically throwing his arms in the air jokingly. “And how you can’t see what’s right in front of you I will never know” he shook his head. 

“Anyway, speaking of romantic advise.. what’s going on with you and” trying to change the subject, but she was cut off as the Weasley twins came around the corner. 

“Saved by the bell” Harry grinned at Ginny. 

“Il get you later” she said to him not willing to giving up that easily. 

Everyone started filling the seats around the table, Mrs and Mrs Weasley at the head of the table as usual. 

Hermione was the last to arrive. Ginny watched Harry look around and sat down quickly. She looked around again and noticed the only empty seat was right at the side of her. 

She looked at Harry who was grinning devilish at her, she gave him the most evils eyes she could come up with. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

** 

The evening went by quite quickly much to Ginny's surprise. Her and Hermione didn’t engage in any one on one conversation but there didn’t seem to be any tension between them now and surprisingly it didn’t feel too awkward to be sat so closely either. 

Dinner was followed by desert and then conversations spread across the table. Mr Weasley disappeared after a while and then reappeared with something behind his back. 

He cleared his throat. “I just wanted to say a few words” Ron groaned instantly. 

“Hey now Ron, don’t worry I won’t embarrass you.. just yet” he winked at Lavender to which she laughed. 

“It’s not everyday your boy gets married and I just wanted to take a moment to congratulate him on this next adventure. I think you will make a perfect couple and I can’t wait to be stood by your side as you start your new lives together” Ron looked impressed. 

There was a cheers around the table as everyone clinked their glasses in celebration. 

“And to add to the festivities” he pulled a bottle from behind his back “what better way to celebrate than to crack open this bottle from my own personal collection” he held a bottle of fire whiskey out in front of him. 

“There doesn’t seem to be a better time than now to open this up” he waved his wand and glasses appeared in front of everyone. 

Ginny swallowed thickly at the memory this brought back, she saw Hermione shifting in her seat nervously to her side. 

She glanced Hermione's way and caught her eye who quickly looked away, just as Ginny had the night before whenever Hermione had caught her looking. 

Damn it she thought, why would you look Ginny scalded herself. 

Before they knew it, the glasses had been filled and everyone cheered “Ron and Lavender” While taking a drink. 

Ginny was careful not to catch Hermione's eye again as she gulped down the burning liquid before the glass magically refilled. 

She did catch Harry’s eye who gave her a knowing smirk. 

The liquid tasted like memories, she associated the taste with Hermione's lips. It brought back memories of the way Hermione's tongue had danced with her own and the way her hands had travelled over her body. 

If she closed her eyes she could see they way the pair of them had been dancing in the great hall, her hands on Hemione's butt and the way Hermione's hand had grazed the underneath of her breast. 

Ginny remembered the feeling of nibbling on Hermione's neck, the way Hermione had moaned at the feel of Ginny's teeth on her skin. 

She glanced to Hermione at the side of her as the blush crept over her cheeks. 

She felt the familiar pang in the pit of her stomach and a warmth rushed down below. Oh god she thought as she blushed a deep red. She put the glass back down. 

That was enough of that. She wouldn’t be falling in to the same mistake all over again. 

She glanced to Hermione who obviously had different plans, she finished her second glass and almost instantly it filled again she threw that back too. 

Ginny could see Harry watching them both and the look of concern on his face. He stood and walked over to Hermione's side, where he sat in the empty chair to her right.

He whispered something in her ear that Ginny couldn’t hear and Hermione waved him off with a smile. 

Ginny couldn’t help but wonder what that was all about. 

She didn’t think much more in to it as Luna appeared a moment later and sat with them too. 

“I’m going to help mum clearing up a bit” Ginny said and headed in to the kitchen, leaving Hermione with Harry and Luna. 

After they had finished in the kitchen they made their way back outside where everyone was sitting around the fire now still sipping on the whiskey. 

Hermione was in deep conversation with Percy, Ginny assumed it was ministry related and went to sit with Fred and George instead, still keeping one eye on Hermione. 

A few hours later when there was only a few of them left outside and the fire whiskey had run out Ginny decided it was time she headed up to bed, her eyes had been getting tired for a while now. 

“I’m going up” Ginny yawned while standing up and stretching out. 

“Try not to sneak out tonight sis” George poked her in the ribs. 

Ginny swatted at the back of his head. 

“Me too.. I think” Hermione said as she tried to stand, maybe a little worse for wear. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up in an instant reaction to stop the girl from falling back down. 

Hermione clung on to Ginny as her legs seemed to give way. 

“Maybe one too many” Hermione giggled grabbing Ginny's arm a little tighter. 

“One? Just the one do you think?” Ginny laughed. “Come on I'll help you up the stairs” wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist still holding her hand in the other. 

“Thanks” Hermione giggled again putting her free arm around Ginny's shoulders. 

Ginny felt electricity running through her body from Hermione's touch. She had to remind herself to breathe when she realised just how good Hermione smelt and how much she had missed this contact. 

Hermione's top pulled up a little at her waist and Ginny's fingers brushed the skin there, this sent a shiver down Hermione's spine and she moaned at the touch. 

Luckily they had made it to the kitchen at this point and out of ear shot of anyone else, Ginny's cheeks warmed instantly as she heard Hermione's moan and butterfly's erupted in her tummy. 

“You shouldn’t do that” Hermione said quietly in to Ginny’s ear, her breath tickling her ear as Hermione tapped her finger slowly on Ginny's collar bone. 

“I didn’t do anything” Ginny said innocently, trying to keep her fingers from doing it again. 

“Mmhmm..” Hermione said her breath causing goose bumps down Ginny’s neck, her eyes rolled backwards at how good it felt. 

Hermione's nose brushed against Ginny's cheeky and it took everything she had not to let a moan escape from her own lips knowing just how close Hermione's lips were to her neck.

Butterflies were going wild in her stomach now, she hadn’t realised just how much she had missed Hermione until she had her in her arms again. She felt like her skin was on fire just being this close to the other girl again. 

Ginny pushed away her feelings the best she could and helped Hermione up the stairs one at a time trying her hardest not to touch her again, it was killing her being this close and not being able to touch her properly. 

When they finally got in to Ginny’s bedroom she kicked the door shut behind them with her foot, Luna thankfully was no where to be seen. 

“You know..” Hermione swung round in Ginny’s arms so they were now face to face, Ginny's back pressed against the door she had just shut. Hermione was only inches from her own face. “I missed you” she admitted quietly not breaking the eye contact. 

Ginny could smell the fire whiskey on Hermione's breath she was so close. It melted Ginny’s heart hearing that Hermione had missed her, Ginny’s whole body seemed to melt in to Hermione's as she held on to her tightly so she wouldn't fall. 

She had a hard time keeping her eyes on Hermione's eyes, not letting them fall down to her lips where she really wanted to be looking, she was fighting an internal battle not to pull her against her and crash their lips together. Ginny's hands were on Hermione's back as she was fighting to keep them in place and not let them wonder, she was determined not to make the same mistake again. 

Instead she replied “I missed you too ‘mione” she smiled genuinely at the other girl “I really have” quickly falling back in to the pattern of using the nickname. 

Hermione was staring in to Ginny’s eyes as if frozen to the spot unable to move, her arm still around Ginny's neck. 

Ginny's hands had moved from Hemione's back and were now safely on her hips and she had absolutely no intention of moving them, however much she might have wanted to. 

“I missed my best friend” Hermione said sadly “you were.. you were my.. well..” she looked down at Ginny’s lips biting at her own “well I don’t know, but you were just.. just gone” Hermione looked so sad at that very moment. 

The look of hurt on Hermione's face broke Ginny right there. What had she done to this girl? She wanted to hold on to Hermione just that bit tighter, but she didn’t dare move a muscle. 

She wanted to pull her in to her own body and tell her that she was sorry, that she hadn’t meant to hurt her and that it was all her fault. If she had just not given in to her own emotions. 

“You left me” Hermione's eyes looked like they were starting to tear up, which broke Ginny even more. 

“You just left.. and.. and I..“ Hermione flopped backwards, luckily the bed was right behind her leaving Ginny standing there in the doorway, too scared to move. 

“I waited for.. at the burrow and.. and then at school.. I was sure that you.. hmm.. that you.. liked.. and then.. the ball.. and.. and.. nothing” Hermione was mumbling the last words now as sleep started to over take her. 

“And now.. now Val.. and.. I’ve.. waited.. too.. too” Ginny listened very carefully for the next word. 

But it never came, instead it was replaced by a soft snore. 

Ginny let her head fall and hit the door behind her. Why hadn’t Hermione finished that last word? What did she mean she had waited for her and then nothing? And what was this about Val? 

If it was possible Ginny was now more confused than ever. She covered Hermione up still fully clothed and got in to her own bed. 


	16. Chapter 16

When Ginny woke up the next morning her room was empty again. She made her way downstairs and in to kitchen again looking for her morning fix of coffee. 

She saw Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, her hair looked more wild than ever but Ginny couldn’t help but smile at the image in front of her. 

Hermione looked so peaceful and relaxed she almost felt bad disturbing her but she needed coffee and she needed it now. 

She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, Hermione hadn’t even looked up to see who it was when she heard movement behind her.

Ginny put a tea bag in a cup, filled it with hot water and slid it across the table to Hermione. 

“Thanks” Hermione whispered looking up to see Ginny standing there. 

“How you feeling?” Ginny questioned. 

“Ssssshh” Hermione replied holding her finger up to her lips “not so loud” 

Ginny grinned in response at this. 

“Come on” she said taking Hermione’s arm and her cup of tea and leading her over to the sofa in front of the fire place. She put Hermione's tea down on the table and eased Hermione in to the sofa before sitting down at the side of her. 

“Big night eh” Ginny laughed at Hermione as she handed her the cup of tea. 

“I don’t remember” Hermione confessed quietly. 

Ginny laughed “dads fire whiskey is known for it” biting her lip, unsure if she was actually comfortable referencing fire whiskey at all after the last time. 

Hermione glanced up at her and Ginny winked back covering up her nervousness. She seemed to be getting her confidence back around Hermione a little now. Thank god. 

Hermione groaned and put her free hand over her eyes. 

“It’s ok, you weren’t too embarrassing” Ginny smiled to herself “we were out of ear shot when you...”

“Nope nope noooope.. do not finished that sentence. I do not need to know” Hermione interrupted putting her hand in the air to stop Ginny mid sentence. 

“I’m kidding Hermione, you were fine honestly. I just helped you up the stairs and then you fell in to bed” Ginny said with a giggle, she didn’t want to make Hermione feel any more uncomfortable. 

Hermione groaned again and lent against Ginny’s side, her head resting on her shoulder. 

Ginny tensed but only for a second, it was amazing how quickly they could fall back in to old routines. 

They sat there for a short while until Ginny heard the sound of shallow breathing coming from Hermione, which Ginny knew meant she had fallen asleep. 

Her cup was staring to lean to the side in Hermione's hand and hot tea was threatening to spill over the sides. Ginny took the cup from Hermione and placed it on the table at the side of her. 

She couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of Hermione asleep against her again. But she was not willing to allow herself a second longer. 

She slid out from under Hermione and placed her head on to a pillow instead. She placed a blanket over Hermione’s body to ensure she wouldn’t get cold and tucked it in around her. 

She took one last look at the sleeping girl and with a heavy sigh she went back in to the kitchen with Hermione’s tea, where she found Mrs Weasley counting something on her fingers. 

“You ok mum?” She asked pouring away the tea. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. I’m just trying to remember who is arriving tonight and who tomorrow. When is Val arriving again?” Mrs Weasley asked. 

“First thing tomorrow morning” Ginny replied. 

“And is she staying with us, we can surly fit another cot in to your room, unless you would prefer to share..” 

“Mum, how many times do I have to tell you? We are not together and no she’s not staying, she has a press day the following day with the Harpies” Ginny said. 

“Ah yes, well the offer is there if she wants it” Mrs Weasley walked out of the kitchen. 

Harry and Ron came down the stairs once Mrs Weasley was gone. 

“We have been waiting for ages for mum to leave the kitchen, I’m starving” said Ron grabbing a bread roll and stuffing it in his mouth. 

“Mum keeps giving us jobs to do whenever we see her” he complained through a mouthful of food. 

“Well it is for your wedding Ron, you would think you would want to help out” Ginny pointed out. 

“Yeah well...” he didn’t have a reply to this so just pushed more bread in to his mouth and smiled. 

“And you” she rounded on Harry “don’t you think I've forgotten what you did last night” she said accusingly. 

“Hey” Ron said loudly “what did you do now?” 

“Sshhh” Ginny said pointing to the other room where Hermione still slept. 

“Sleeping it off is she?” Harry grinned. 

“Something like that” replied Ginny. 

"She was pretty out of it wasn't she" Ron said "where did that come from?" he questioned 

Before anyone could answer Fred and George popped up in the kitchen “quidditch anyone?” They said in sync. 

They all looked at each other then ran outside to grab their brooms. 

**

It was a few hours later when Ginny noticed that Hermione had ventured out in to the garden and was sat under the same tree Ginny had been the previous day. 

She landed her broom and walked over to her with it over her shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better?” She asked placing the broom down on the floor and sitting the same distance away that Hermione had. 

“Much” Hermione said sounding brighter “I’m.. Umm.. I’m sorry for falling asleep on you, I guess old habits are hard to break” she blushed at what she had just said, not meaning to sound so forward. 

“It’s ok” Ginny smiled “I’m glad your feeling better” 

“Listen” Hermione started unable to look at Ginny “if I said anything.. last night, or did anything” she paused for a second unsure what to say next “that I shouldn’t have, or that made.. this” she motioned towards the space between them “uncomfortable.. I’m sorry” 

There was a pause for a moment as neither girl knew what to say. 

“I guess fire whiskey is not my friend” Hermione said trying to lighten the mood. 

“Honestly Hermione, it’s fine, I just helped you up the stairs. I’m not sure you would have made them on your own” she said with a small laugh. 

Ginny didn’t think now was the right time to bring up what Hermione had said, she wasn’t sure there would ever be a right time for such a conversation. If Hermione wanted to talk about it Ginny was sure she would bring it up when she was ready. 

Plus they would be leaving the burrow in a few more days and then everything would return to normal, or their new normal anyway. 

“I just needed to clear that up” Hermione said getting to her feet “I need to uhh.. I need to go see Mrs Weasley about something” And without a second glance Hermione was gone. 

Ginny leant back she really did hate how awkward things between herself and Hermione were. She felt like whenever they took a step forwards they then took two steps back. 

She groaned and fell back in the grass and pushed her hands in to her eyes until she saw stars form behind her eye lids. 

** 

The next morning Ginny was the first one up and out of the bedroom, she ran down the stairs two at a time and perched on the sofa in front of the fire with anticipation. 

There was no need for coffee this morning, Val was due in any second and the excitement of seeing her best friend out weighed anything coffee could do. 

This was probably the longest that Ginny had gone without seeing or speaking to Val since joining the Harpies, and she had so much to tell her. 

Val was the only person she could confide in about how she felt about Hermione. She was used to having Val around all the time so being apart had been difficult for Ginny especially with Hermione around for the first time in years. 

Around 15 minutes after slouching on to the sofa Ginny was sat with her legs on the back of the sofa, her head hanging off the seat cushion the fire finally began to burn green and the next thing Ginny knew Val appeared in the flames along with her trunk. 

Val stepped out of the fire and Ginny flung herself off the sofa and in to her arms. 

“Wow, that’s quite the welcome and you wonder why people think we are a thing” Val laughed wrapping her arms around Ginny’s waist “missed me much Gin” she said lifting her in to the air. 

“More than you know Val” she smiled pulling Val's trunk over to the bottom of the stairs, she would move that later. 

She grabbed Val's hand and quickly lead her out in to the garden and down towards the lake “I have so much to tell you” 

“It sure looks like it, are we not saying hi to anyone first?” Val asked looking back at the burrow while Ginny dragged her along. 

“No one is up yet, well mum is but I don’t know where she is. Anyway later” she said as they finally slowed now they were closer to the lake. 

“So what’s going on stud? Got some juicy gossip for me?” Val smirked as they sat down in the grass. 

** 

Hermione woke when Ginny had shut the door to the bedroom as she left. It wasn’t like Ginny to be up before Hermione, she must have got up for a particular reason she thought. 

She lay there for an hour or so trying to go back to sleep, but Lunas snores were making it impossible. 

In the end she decided to get up and go get some tea. As she made her way downstairs she saw Mrs Weasley in the kitchen hurrying around. 

“Morning dear” Mrs Weasley said noticing Hermione coming down the stairs “mind the trunk, don’t fall over it” she said pointing towards the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione hadn’t noticed the trunk. 

“It needs to go upstairs at some point, I’m assuming it’s Val’s” Mrs Weasley continued. 

Hermione's heart stopped, Val was here? Is that why Ginny had gotten up so early to see Val? How had she not realised that Val would be coming too?

“Val?” Hermione said innocently. 

“Yes Val. She plays quidditch with Ginny, they are quite close” Mrs Weasley answered. 

“Oh” was all Hermione could say as she helped herself to tea, not really wanting it anymore but any excuse to busy her hands. 

“Between me and you Hermione, I think there might be something more going on but you know Ginny. She doesn’t like to talk about these things” 

You can say that again Hermione thought.

“She doesn’t talk about her girlfriends, well not to us anyway” Mrs Weasley continued. “Have to read about it in the magazines” 

Hermione's mood dropped instantly.. girlfriend she thought. She felt a little sick now and pushed away the tea. 

She knew Ginny had come out a few years ago, she had read about it in magazines. Since Ginny never returned any of her letters she had to find out somehow. 

She had also watched all of Ginny's interviews, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. 

She was never sure she believed the rumours that had been going around about Ginny and Val, especially with her own experiences with Rita Skeeta. 

But if Mrs Weasley thought something was going on she was a better judge of it than Hermione was, Ginny was her daughter after all. 

“I think I’m just going to go and check on the flowers” Hermione made an excuse to get out of the kitchen. 

She went around the back of the garden where no would see, she dropped backwards against the wall and slid in to a seated position. She ran her hands up in to her hair and breathed heavily trying to find control. 

So it was pretty much confirmed by Mrs Weasley then, and Ginny had got up at the crack of dawn which was not like Ginny at all then disappeared with Val. 

They had to be dating, there was no question about it. 

Hermione was secretly wishing today was over with so she could finally get away from Ginny. She just wanted these feelings to stop and distance seemed to be the only answer. 

After a while the sickly feeling seemed to pass she stood up, smoothed out her top with her hands and headed inside to get ready for what was sure to be an agonising day. 

**

The ceremony was beautiful, it went by perfectly. Ron didn’t mess up his speech at all and Lavender looked absolutely stunning. 

The whole thing seemed to go by in a blur and the next thing Hermione knew herself, Harry and Luna were walking in to the wedding reception. 

There were flowers, candles and fairy lights hung everywhere you looked. The dance floor was at the far end of the tent with a stage for the band. 

There were beautifully decorated tables stood around the edge of the dance floor and a bar was set up just by the entrance. 

There was a wizard who stood behind the bar mixing any kind of drink that you could imagine. 

Hermione made a bee line for the bar dragging Harry and Luna behind her and ordering a large glass of wine. She would need this to get through the rest of the night. 

As she turned around with her drink she saw Ginny and Val making their way in to the tent with Mr and Mrs Weasley following closely behind them. 

Ginny looked amazing. She was wearing an elegant black and grey dress, it looked perfect on her. Her hair was down with the few bits around her face pinned up. Hermione could hardly stop staring at how beautiful she looked. 

They walked over to one of the tables and sat down. 

Hermione took a small step behind Harry, perhaps they wouldn’t see her. It was wishful thinking on her part and she knew it, she couldn’t avoid them all night. 

Harry ordered drinks for himself and Luna and they headed over towards the table that Ginny and Val were now sitting at. 

Harry was the first to speak “nice to see you again Val, pretty amazing game last week” he said. 

“Hi Harry, it was a good one wasn’t it, were you there?” She asked politely. 

“Yes me and Ron were both there” he smiled happily. 

“Ginny why didn't you say they were coming, we could have got them better seats” she turned to look at Ginny. 

“I didn’t know” she said defensively. 

“Maybe if you got back to me, you would have Gin” Harry said with a laugh. 

“Oops, sorry Harry” apologised Ginny her cheeks reddening slightly. 

“It’s ok” he replied “don’t worry about it” 

“Maybe we could get you some tickets for the next one?” Val offered. 

“Oh that would be brilliant but don’t feel like you have to” Harry said. 

“Not a problem” Val said with a smile. 

“Oh sorry, this is Hermione” he said motioning to Hermione who was stood behind him, Luna had wondered off somewhere he assumed to find Neville. 

Hermione who had been watching Fred and George messing around with something on the stage was brought back to reality when she heard her name mentioned. 

Val had stood up now and was looking right at her with her hand outstretched. 

“Hermione this is Val, she plays quidditch with Ginny for the Holyhead Harpies” Harry confirmed. 

“Yes, I know, I watched the inter..” she stopped suddenly, why was she telling people this information. Had the wine gone to her head already?

She looked in Ginny’s direction who had a curious look on her face, listening intently . 

“The interview?” Val finished her sentence “there has been quite a few” she said politely. “I’m Val anyway, nice to meet you” she smiled while shaking Hermione's hand. 

“Oh ermm.. yes nice to meet you Val” Hermione stuttered slightly. Why had she opened her mouth about watching the interview. 

“And you are Hermione, Ginny has told me so much about you” she said still smiling politely. 

She has has she Hermione thought instantly, but before she could say anything Ginny had stood up quickly distracting them both. 

“I’m going to get a drink, Val would you care to join me” there was a touch of anger in her voice that Hermione hadn’t heard before. 

Hermione watched them walk over to the bar together, it looked like they were deep in conversation. They soon returned with a drink each but this time Val sat at the other side of Ginny. 

As the tent filled up and the band started playing the noise in the tent increased to the point it was getting more difficult to hold a conversation around the table. 

Hermione was talking with Harry, Luna and Neville but kept glancing back towards Ginny and Val who were laughing and whispering together. 

Hermione's jealously began to bubble, the image of Hermione and Ginny at the ball 5 years ago with Ginny's hand rested on her own thigh flashed before her eyes, that used to her herself and Ginny at one point she thought. Now because of what happened they could hardly hold even an awkward conversation for longer than a few moments. 

Hermione sighed in disappointment and got up to find Ron and Lavender to congratulate them via the bar of course for another glass of wine. She didn't need to sit and watch as Ginny and Val were all over each other. 

** 

Ginny watched as Hermione left the table. It had been an awkward start to the evening that was for sure. 

She looked over at Val and stared daggers through her “what were you thinking telling her I told you so much about her?” 

“Well you have” Val said in defence. 

“But she doesn’t need to know that” Ginny said angrily. 

“Did you hear her say she watches our interviews? Maybe she does need to know you told me about her” she raised her eye brows at Ginny. 

“I’m sure she just caught the last bit of it or something” Ginny tried her best to come up with an explanation. 

“Yeah sure” Val said sarcastically. “And what about what she said to you when she was drunk the other night?” 

“She doesn’t even remember saying it” Ginny argued. 

“You always speak the truth after fire whiskey” Val laughed. 

Ginny eyed her angrily. 

“Oh come off it Ginny. Your not mad at me really. But you would be mad not to see what’s right in front of you. That girl likes you!” she stressed. 

“Don’t be silly Val. No she doesn’t, she’s just being Hermione” Ginny argued back, refusing to believe what Val was saying. 

“Did you not see the way she stared daggers at me when we went to get a drink. She thinks we are dating” Val pointed out. 

Ginny sat and frowned at Val “no she doesn’t” 

“Ginny everyone in this room thinks we are dating, no matter what we say. Look at your mum, how many times has she made a comment about us dating since you have been back?” reasoned Val. 

Ginny nodded, that was true. 

“And how often has Hermione been around while that comment was made” 

Ginny nodded again. 

“She thinks we are dating Gin” Val paused for a moment “and she’s jealous” 

Ginny didn’t nod this time, unsure if she actually believed what Val was saying. 

“You are so unbelievably dumb sometimes Ginny Weasley” 

Ginny sat there processing what Val had just said to her. Could it be true? Did Hermione think herself and Val were dating? Was Hermione jealous? 

“I don’t know” Ginny began. 

“I give up” Val said “if you don’t at least go and speak to her you will never forgive yourself. Plus what do you have to loose? Another 5 years of not speaking to her?” 

Ginny guessed that maybe Val was right. She had already lost Hermione, she couldn’t loose her again could she? What was the worst that could happen?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So y’all.. il just say bare with me on this one, it was a difficult one to write but we’re getting to the good stuff sooner rather than later :)
> 
> ******

As the night wore on and more alcohol was consumed, more and more people were getting up to dance. 

The band was doing an amazing job of keeping the music upbeat but throwing a slower one in there from time to time. 

The mixologist behind the bar was busy making all sorts of different drinks to suit everyone’s tastes. 

Ginny and Val were well on their way to being buzzed when Harry announced him and Luna were going to dance. 

Ginny gave him a wink and a wave as they left the table. 

“Come on stud” Val grabbed hold of Ginny’s hand and pulled her to her feet “we can’t sit here all night getting drunk, plus there’s some real talent on the dance floor that I wouldn’t mind getting closer to, if you know what I mean” She said with a wink. 

“Unfortunately for me, I always know what you mean” Ginny laughed while following Val up to the dance floor. 

Ginny could see Val looking around, obviously she had spotted someone earlier and was checking to see where they had gone. 

That’s when Cho wandered over to them and asked “hey arn't you the chaser from Holyhead Harpies?” 

Ginny saw Val's face light up, so that’s who she had been looking for. Why was Ginny not surprised. 

“That would be me” Val replied with a smug smile. 

“Wow, your last game was pretty epic” Cho smiled at Val maybe stepping a little closer than necessary. 

“Yeah?” Val asked “would you like to hear more about it?” placing her hand on the small of Cho's back. 

“Sure” Cho said smiling. 

“Let’s go get a drink” Val took Cho's arm and lead her off the dance floor and towards the bar. 

Great Ginny thought, nothing like ditching me in the middle of the dance floor. 

She turned to walk off the dance floor and back to the table when someone bumped in to her from behind, she swung round and caught the person before they hit the floor. 

“Woahh” Ginny said putting them both back upright. 

“Shit sorry Ginny, I Umm.. lost my footing I guess” Hermione stuttered quickly removing her hands from Ginny's arms which had caught her, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. 

Ginny laughed at Hermione, she was cute when she was flustered. 

“Are you on your own?” Hermione asked looking around. 

“Umm yeah, Val just ditched me” Ginny laughed pointing towards Val and Cho at the bar looking rather cosy. 

“Ohh” Hermione stuttered looking confused “and that doesn’t bother you?” She asked curiously scrunching her eye brows. 

Ginny laughed again “bother me, why would it?” 

“Well, I though you and Val..” The music started to slow as Hermione’s sentence came to a stop. 

“You thought Val and I” Ginny paused for a second as she placed her hands on Hermione's waist and began swaying slowly to the music, the slight buzz giving her a little extra confidence “were dating?” Ginny finished with a grin. 

“Well, your mum said that she thought there was something.. more” Hermione placed her hands around Ginny's neck accepting the silent invitation to dance. 

“Yeah, she does say that a lot doesn’t she?” Ginny laughed rolling her eyes. 

“So it’s not.. true?” Hermione questioned. 

“I can 100% confirm that it is not true” Ginny replied. 

“And the press..” Hermione began stopping suddenly realising what she had just said. 

“Yeah you kinda dropped yourself in that one earlier didn’t you” Ginny interrupted while laughing at Hermione. “How many of the interviews have you actually watched?” She questioned jokingly. 

Hermione blushed instantly, that was the second time tonight she had slipped up. 

The realisation seemed to wash over Hermione’s face now and Ginny noticed this right away, perhaps Val had been right and maybe Hermione had thought her and Val were dating and had been jealous after all. 

“Now who looks like a rabbit on a headboard?” Ginny laughed. 

Hermione looked at Ginny and suddenly burst out laughing. 

“What?” Asked Ginny. “Did I not get that right?” 

“Rabbit in a headlight Ginny and no I did not look like that” Hermione smiled. “And no I don’t watch your interviews” she said defiantly. 

“Well what a silly saying” Ginny said pulling a face at Hermione “and sure you don’t watch them ‘mione” Ginny winked at her. 

The tension had been broken finally. 

They stayed dancing like this together for a couple more songs before Ginny finally said something. 

“You look beautiful tonight Hermione, though I have the distinct feeling I may have seen this dress before” Ginny leant back her eyes trailing down Hermione's body, she blushed instantly at the action but hoped the lighting had hidden this from Hermione’s view. 

Hermione bit down on her lip. She needed to stop doing that Ginny thought. It made her want to kiss her so bad. 

“May it have been the dress that you wore to the ball?” Ginny questioned watching Hermione's lips. 

Hermione smiled genuinely now. 

“Either way you look beautiful” Ginny said without waiting for an answer. 

Whether it was the alcohol or the magic of the moment Ginny wasn’t sure but at that moment in time, it felt like it was just herself and Hermione with no one else in the room. 

It felt nice to be there with Hermione and not having to think or worry about other things. 

“Well remembered” Hermione answered with a smile. 

“Not likely to forget am I” Ginny winked at her and Hermione laughed nervously. 

Ginny liked this side of Hermione, she hadn’t seen her this nervous before she was usually so confident and collected. 

Hermione leant forward to whisper in Ginny’s ear, she tightened her grip around Ginny's neck “You look beautiful too Ginny, but you always do” 

Feeling Hermione's breath on her ear Ginny smiled “I really have missed you” she looked down at Hermione's lips again as if out of habit but quickly looked back up hopefully before Hermione had chance to notice. 

Ginny pulled Hermione in close by her waist and gave her a tight hug, it was the first time they had shared a hug since Hogwarts. 

Time seemed to stand still as all the old feelings and some new ones rushed back to them both.

Ginny breathed in deeply Hermione's sweet scent. 

Ginny's fingers brushed the skin at Hermione's waist as she reluctantly released her tight hold. 

Hermione smiled at Ginny and moved one hand to tap Ginny's collar bone “I’m sure I specifically said you shouldn’t do that” 

Ginny laughed at this “and I thought you said you couldn’t remember” 

Hermione smirked back at Ginny “I don’t remember.. much” 

“But you do remember some?” Ginny said with another wink. 

“Some” Hermione confirmed again with a grin “it was the first conversation we’d had in 5 years, it would have been rude to forget it all” she brushed her fingers on the back of Ginny’s neck which caused Ginny to take a deep breath in. 

“Well I suppose..” Ginny began, loosing control of her faculties at the feel of Hermione's fingers on her neck. 

“Plus after the dreadful hand shake incident when I first arrived who knows what you were going to try next” Hermione said jokingly. 

Ginny groaned at this. 

“It wasn’t one of your finer moments Gin” Hermione laughed. 

“Oh my god” Ginny groaned again hanging her head on Hermione's shoulder “why couldn’t you have just forgotten that?” 

“I like to think of it as the effect I have on you, even after all this time” Hermione said confidently “plus it was kinda cute I suppose, well apart from the bruise I had the next day” Hermione said with a smile. 

“We are so not going there” Ginny laughed “let’s get back to the fact you watch my interviews” Ginny smiled trying to change the subject. 

“So is it all the Holyhead harpies interviews you watch? Or just the ones that I’m in? Do you buy the gossip mags too? Or do you draw the line at the interviews?” Ginny said. 

“Oh we are definitely not talking about that” Hermione laughed back at Ginny. 

“Il just take that as a yes to all previous questions” Ginny said happily. 

“Take it however you like Weasley” Hermione winked at Ginny. 

“And just so you know.. I’ve missed you too Ginny, I missed you terribly” Hermione confessed with a serious look on her face. 

Ginny took that moment to hug Hermione again on the dance floor, the song had slowed so she wrapped both her arms around Hermione's waist and just held her there swaying to the music. 

It felt like the moment might last forever until she felt Hermione pull back just a little. Ginny didn’t remove her arms but she leant her head back to look at Hermione in the eye. 

Hermione looked a little sad now, a bit like she had when Ginny had helped her to bed but not nearly as drunk. 

It looked as though Hermione was trying to decide on something and then when she opened her mouth she said “Why did you leave me Ginny?” 

It was the question Ginny had been avoiding for the past 5 years, in those few words the memories came flooding back to her. 

**flashback to 5 years ago**

When Ginny got to the dormitory, it was quiet. Everyone was obviously still at the ball. She sat down on her bed with a huff, she put her head in her hands as a single tear escaped down her cheek. 

Why had she let this happen? The fire whiskey had made its was out of her system now it seemed. The sight of Harry’s face looking at what she had done seemed to sober her up instantly. 

She flung herself backwards on the bed, letting out a huge sigh when her back his the mattress. 

How could she be so stupid? 

She had taken advantage of the situation, she had taken advantage of Hermione, her best friend. 

She had gotten lost in the moment, the music, the dancing. She had let her emotions get the better of her and now she had ruined her entire relationship with Hermione. 

The one thing beyond hope she didn’t want to happen, she had been the one to cause. 

She had lost Hermione. 

The thought of looking Hermione in the eye while Hermione rejected her was all just too much for Ginny to bare. Her heart broke as she shut her eyes and pictured Hermione telling her it was all just a mistake and that it should have never happened. 

She couldn’t face Hermione not after what she had done, she could never look her in the eye again to see the hurt on her face after Ginny had just taken advantage of her. 

The guilt she was feeling was overpowering. 

She sprang forward from the bed and began to throw her things in to her trunk. 

She wouldn’t do it, she would leave and save them both the pain of what had happened. 

She needed to get out of there now. 

**back to present**

She had managed to go all weekend without being asked this question and now the one moment she had let her guard down and enjoys a nice moment with Hermione is when it comes up and bites her in the ass.

Damn it Ginny thought, there was no way of getting out of this one. 

Be it the alcohol or the fact she was high from being so close to Hermione once again she decided on the only thing she could think of, she would go with the truth. 

In any case Hermione had been drinking and might not even remember in the morning. Plus what did she have to loose like Val had already pointed out. 

Ginny took a deep breath and began. “I just ran Hermione, I was a coward, I didn’t think I could handle the rejection. Taking advantage of you like that was selfish and reckless and I couldn’t forgive myself for it, how could I expect you to forgive me? I couldn’t stand to see the look on your face when you told me it was a mistake and that it shouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry that I ruined everything” 

Hermione looked Ginny in the eye as if processing everything that she had just said. 

Then said softly “Ginny I distinctly remember there were two people there that night, not just you” 

Ginny blinked a couple of times and opened her mouth to say something but nothing seemed to want to come out. 

“And if I remember correctly.. I kissed you” Hermione said quietly in Ginny's ear her breath on Ginny's neck once again. 

“I tried to contact you, I sent you owls but you never replied to any of them” Hermione was starting to look hurt now. She took a step back from Ginny so they were no longer touching. 

Ginny instantly missed the contact, she reached her hand out as if to connect them again, the seconds seemed to turn in to minutes as she watched Hermione move further away from her. 

“I tried” Hermione said quietly as a single tear escaped down her cheek. 

Ginny was frozen in shock, she didn’t know what to do or what to say. She opened her mouth to try and force something out. Say something she thought say anything. Her arm still out stretched trying to reach to Hermione. 

Then suddenly everything around her seemed to speed up and then Hermione was gone. She felt a rush of air at the side of her and saw Harry dashing out of the tent after Hermione. 

Ginny stood there watching for a second before Val was by her side, grabbing her arm and leading her off the dance floor. 

“What happened Ginny? It looked like it was going so well” she asked her and Harry had obviously been watching. 

“She asked why I left” Ginny sat down and dropped her head in to her hands. 

“I told her. I just told her the truth, that it was my fault and I shouldn’t have done it. That I couldn’t handle the rejection” Val was hung on Ginny's every word. 

“And then.. and then she said there was two people there that night and that.. “ 

Val nodded for her to continue. 

“That she kissed me” Ginny sat there in shock, unable to process what Hermione had said. 

“She said that she wrote me, that she tried but I never replied and then.. then she ran” Ginny finished. 

“Just like I did” she realised sadly thinking back again to that night. 

“Ginny I hate to tell you this mate, but it sounds like you broke her heart” Val said softly patting Ginny's shoulder. 

Ginny looked at Val and tried to say something but again she didn’t know what to say. There was a lot of that going round tonight. 

“Maybe you should go after her. Don’t let her get away like before” Val suggested. 

“And what am I meant to say Val?” 

“Merlin's beard you really do have to baby sit some people.. tell her how you feel Ginny” Val said in frustration. “You are telling the wrong person here, you should be telling her not me” Val said forcefully. 

Recognition seemed to spread on Ginny’s face. 

“Yeah” Ginny said standing up “yeah, I’ll tell her how I feel” as if suddenly it was the most obvious this in the world.

Ginny quickly made her way out of the tent and towards the house when she saw Harry storming out of the door. 

“She’s gone” he said angrily walking straight past her and back in to the tent.


	18. Chapter 18

Not wanting to believe Harry that Hermione had actually left, Ginny ran up the stairs to the bedroom and threw the door wide open. 

Sure enough like Harry had said, Hermione wasn’t there and her trunk and most of her things had gone too. 

Ginny kicked the end of the bed that Hermione had been sleeping on in frustration, the leg flew out and skidded out the door and bounced down the stairs, the mattress and pillows falling to the floor. 

Ginny fell to her knees on the floor, there was nothing she could do now, she couldn’t follow Hermione she had no idea where she had gone or even where she lived for that matter. 

She kicked off her shoes and pulled on some flip flops that were at the end of the bed and head back down the stairs, through the kitchen and back in to the tent. 

She grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey from behind the bar without saying a word to anyone and stormed back out of the tent, headed down towards the lake. 

“Hey, Ginny” it was Val shouting her as she ran to catch up to Ginny. 

“What happened?” Val questioned looking at the bottle in Ginny's hand. 

“She’s gone!!” Ginny shouted “she left, just like I did. And do you know what? It sucks and I don’t blame her for doing right it back to me” Ginny got slowly quieter as her sentence ended. 

“Ah mate” Val said in a sad tone putting her hand on her shoulder in comfort “Where are you going?” 

“To drown my sorrows” Ginny said wiggling from Val's touch and shaking the bottle in the air as she turned to walk away. 

“Maybe that’s not the best idea” Val said following her. 

“Just go back to the party, I’m fine. Il drink this and then I'll.. I'll.. well I don’t know what I'll do, but I’m fine Val” Ginny said. 

“There is no way I am leaving you like this” Val confirmed following her again. 

“Look it’s fine, go back to Cho it looked like you were hitting it off. Il just sit out here and pretend the last 5, 6 years never even happened” she said with a sarcastic grin taking a drink straight from the bottle. 

“Wow, self pity much eh. Sorry to be blunt mate but you need to go after her and tell her how you feel” 

“And how exactly do I do that Val? I haven't got a clue where she’s gone and Harry isn’t likely to tell me is he? How do I tell her how I feel about her when I don’t even know where she is?” Ginny was getting angry now her voice starting to raise again. 

“I’m right here” a small voice said from between the trees. 

Both Ginny and Val turned to look at where the voice had come from. The colour and anger draining from Ginny’s face instantly. 

And there stood Hermione with a tear stained face staring back at them. 

“I’d say that is my que to leave” Val said grabbing the bottle from Ginny’s hand who was suddenly frozen in fear “don't screw this up again eh Weasley” she threw in Ginny’s direction. 

“Good luck” she said as she passed Hermione. 

Hermione watched as Val walked away. 

“You came back” Ginny said when Val had gone. 

“Yeah” said Hermione quietly again kicking at a rock with her shoe. 

Ginny wanted to run up to Hermione, wrap her arms around her and tell her it would be ok, but she didn’t know if Hermione would want her to or not. 

She had no clue what to do right now, terror bubbling in the pit of her stomach she had to get this right. Damn it she had had plenty of chances already this was likely to be her only shot. 

“I didn’t want you to have to feel what it’s is like when someone you care about leaves” Hermione said not looking at her instead keeping her eyes on the floor. 

Ouch Ginny thought, I guess I deserved that one. 

“I’m sorry Hermione” Ginny said while slowly making her way towards her. 

Hermione just looked at the ground. 

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's chin and lifted it slowly to look at her, looking up in to those big brown eyes which were still glassy from the tears which had obviously not long been shed. 

Ginny softly wiped the traces of mascara from the underneath of the other girls eyes with her thumbs. 

“I’m sorry for everything Hermione, I’m sorry for leaving you, I’m sorry for not writing you back, I’m sorry for being selfish and a shitty friend but I’m sorry most of all for hurting you” Ginny looked Hermione in the eye now as if asking for permission to keep talking. 

Ginny trailed her hands down Hermione's arms and she took both Hermione's hands in her own, running her thumb over her fingers slowly. 

“I’m sorry that I ran that night, I felt guilty for.. for..” she might as well finish the sentence now, the flood gates had already been opened there was no shutting them now even if she had wanted to. “I felt guilty for taking advantage of you that night, for kissing you. I couldn’t handle the thought of the rejection that would surely come, finding out that you had thought it was a mistake and that you didn’t like me the same way that I like you..” 

“And what made you think that I didn’t like you the same way you liked me?” Asked Hermione suddenly cutting off Ginny mid sentence. 

Ginny stopped to think for a second. “Well how could you? Your smart and beautiful and funny and and.. well you are you and I’m, I’m just me” Ginny said with a laugh at the end. 

“I’d say you are all those things too, but your not too smart when it comes to this.. to us” she motioned to them “you never have been” she rolled her eyes. 

Ginny watched Hermione curiously as if not quite understanding what she was saying. 

Realising Ginny still didn't quite get it she continued “I’m not sure how I can put this any more simply” Hermione said with a sigh. “I like you Ginny Weasley, I always have done. And it wasn’t you that kissed me the night at the ball. I was the one who kissed you. And then you got all up in that head of yours, changed it all around and somehow ended up talking your self in to thinking that you were taking advantage of me. You didn’t do anything Ginny” Hermione sighed heavily once more as if she felt a weight lift after releasing all that information that she had been holding in for so long. 

Ginny looked like she was trying very hard to process all that information in one go still clutching at Hermione's hands. 

She opened her mouth and closed it a couple times before she lifted her eyes to look at Hermione once again. 

“You like me?” Was all she said. 

When she didn’t get a reply from Hermione she said it again “you like me, like me” as if needing clarification. 

“Yes” Hermione said quietly meeting Ginny’s eyes once again. 

Neither of them said anything for a long moment as they both processed what the other had said.

Ginny's mind was racing, Hermione Granger had just admitted to liking her and not only that, she had admitted to always liking her. 

How had she not noticed this before? She always thought Hermione was just friendly but she was always far too scared at the thought of Hermione rejecting her and loosing her completely to ever make any kind of move. 

She looked at Hermione then who was watching her intently, she wondered what Hermione was thinking and then she looked to her lips. 

How badly she wanted to kiss those lips again. 

Hermione must have noticed her looking cause they suddenly curved up in to a smile. 

“The rabbit in headlights rings a bell again right about now” Hermione said while smiling. 

“Oh god that rabbit and those stupid headlights” Ginny laughed. 

She let go of Hermione's hands and placed them on her waist instead, looking at Hermione as if to ask for permission. 

Hermione released Ginny’s hands and moved them up to the back of Ginny’s neck and pulled her in close. 

Both girls smiles had gone now and they were looking in to each other’s eyes intensely, it seemed as if time had slowed down. 

Ginny pulled her closer by her hips until their bodies touched. Ginny's breathing was heavy now and she could see Hermione glance down at her own lips. 

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip and smiled just a little. 

“You know that drives me crazy” Ginny said in an almost whisper, leaning in closer to Hermione. Her eyes fixed entirely on Hermione's lips now. 

“Oh I know” Hermione whispered with a smirk. 

“Of course you do” said Ginny with a smile, she quickly stuck out her tongue to wet her own lips as Hermione moved in ever closer. 

It felt like a life time but their lips finally touched, slowly at first and then quickly it turned more heated. 

Ginny grabbed at Hermione's waist with her hands, Hermione's fists were tangled in Ginny’s hair at the base of her neck holding her in place. Their breathing became heavier as Ginny's tongue gained entrance past Hermione's lips. She could smell Hermione's perfume as it seem to intoxicate her mind. 

Eventually with a nip of her bottom lip Hermione pulled back breathing heavily now, she rested her head on Ginny’s while catching her breath. 

“Wow” Ginny breathed. 

“Mmhmm” Hermione agreed. 

“That was even better than last time” Ginny giggled pulling the other girl closer to her body, their hips meeting. 

Hermione laughed in response and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. “As much as I would love to stay here and do THAT all night” Hermione said though a smile “I think we should get back to the wedding” 

“Erghhh” Ginny groaned “do we have to?” She said just like a spoiled child. 

“People will be wondering where we are” Hermione said while detaching herself from Ginny and lacing their fingers together to lead her back towards the house. 

“Let them wonder” Ginny said pulling Hermione back towards her “I've waited 5 years for another kiss like that” she bit her lip while pulling Hermione back in for another kiss. 

Her hands wondered down to Hermione's butt and she gave it a quick squeeze. “mm.. Exactly like I remembered” Ginny said smiling in to the kiss her hands still on Hermione's butt. 

Hermione smiled back in to the kiss. 

“Guess you will just have to wait a little longer then” Hermione said with new found confidence as she dragged Ginny by her hand back up to the house. 

“Wait” Ginny said suddenly stopping before the house and tent came in to full view “What do we tell people?” Ginny asked. 

Hermione stood still “well..” she said thinking. 

Ginny took this opportunity to pull Hermione close once again and began to slowly kiss her neck, dragging her teeth up towards the pulse point just below Hermione's ear following with a brush of her lips over the same area. 

Hermione moaned at the sensation it caused “well.. I definitely can’t think while your doing that” she placed her hands on either side of Ginny’s face and pulled her in to another searing kiss, taking full control and pushing her tongue past Ginny's lips causing a small moan in the back of Ginny's throat.

“We won’t tell them anything” Hermione said between kisses “at least not for now” She confirmed. 

“It wouldn’t be fair on Ron and Lavender for us to tell them tonight. Plus we still have ALOT to talk about” Hermione said with a smirk. 

Ginny had to agree, but she also knew this meant she couldn’t kiss Hermione again now for a while, she moaned in disappointment at this thought. 

“Yes we do” Ginny said shyly squeezing Hermione's hand with her own. 

As if already knowing what Ginny had been thinking Hermione said “so none of this” she motioned with a finger between the two of them “until we are alone” 

“We are alone now, we could go right on in to the house and be alone together in there” Ginny said with a suggestive wink. 

“You are terrible, it’s your brothers wedding” Hermione said kissing Ginny's cheek. 

“And I am finally kissing the girl that I have been pining over for years, I’m sure he would understand completely” she said slowly looking Hermione up and down with flirtatious eyes. 

Hermione bit her lip once again. 

“You know that’s not helping the situation right now” Ginny said slowly running her finger over Hermione’s bottom lip as if mesmerised by it. 

Hermione smiled again “come on” she said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her back in to the tent. 

Everything in the tent was exactly how they had left it people were still dancing, people were at the bar and the band was still playing. 

Val looked up from where she was standing at the bar with Cho and eyed Ginny as if trying to figure out what had happened. 

Hermione dropped Ginny's hand and Ginny replied to Val with a double thumbs up and a daft grin. 

Hermione laughed at Ginny and leaned in close. “Smooth Gin, real smooth” she quickly kissed just behind Ginny's ear and as quickly as she had leaned in, the closeness was gone. 

“I’m going to find Harry, he will be worried” Hermione said giving Ginny's hip a quick squeeze before she let go and walked away. 

It didn’t take long for Val to make her way over to Ginny after Hermione had left. 

“Well?” Val questioned impatiently “what happened” 

Ginny stared at her smiling like an idiot. 

“My god” Val rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. 

“I told her Val” still grinning “well I think I told her, it is all bit of a blur actually” she said scratching the back of her neck “but then we kissed” the stupid grin was back. 

“Well about bloody time Ginny” Val said wrapping her up in a hug “you have only been talking about the girl for 5 years” she patted her on the back in congratulations. 

“Yeah” Ginny was unable to form more words thinking about what had happened the past couple of hours. She had entered this tent barely on speaking terms with Hermione and now they had spoken about their feelings and they had kissed. 

They had really kissed. Every time Ginny thought back to the kisses butterfly's erupted in the pit of her stomach all over again. 

Val rolled her eyes at how love stuck Ginny looked right now. She was over the mood for her best friend though. 

“Come on, let’s get a drink” Val directed Ginny over to the bar and ordered a round of drinks for them. 

** 

Meanwhile, Hermione had found Harry sat with Luna and some of the Weasleys at the back of the tent. 

“Hey Harry” she tapped him on the shoulder “can I have a word?” 

Harry looked shocked to see her “sure, of course, I thought you had left?” He said getting to his feet. 

“I did, but I couldn’t leave like that. I couldn’t leave this like that again” they walked out the tent and towards the wall in the back garden where they sat down. 

“Are you ok Hermione?” Harry asked clearly concerned. 

“Oddly enough Harry, I am more than ok” she smiled at him with glee. 

“I’m confused, what happened?” Trying to catch up, the last he had seen her tears had been streaming down her face. 

“Well I decided that I wasn’t going to leave it like that so I came back and I told her Harry, I just told her how I felt” Hermione was having a hard time keeping her smile from reaching both her ears now. 

“And she actually talked to you about it?” Harry asked shocked. 

“Well she was pretty.. ‘Ginny’ about the whole thing at first” 

Harry knew exactly what Hermione meant, he shrugged and motioned for her to continue. 

“But once I explained how I felt, it was like it all dropped in to place for her. I think she had a feeling that I liked her but she never trusted her gut on it. She would have never made a move that night if it hadn’t been for the fire whiskey” she eye balled Harry. 

He put his hands up “sorry, my bad” he smiled. 

“It’s ok Harry, you know I don’t blame you. I just wish she had spoken to me about it rather than letting her mind run away with her. But you know what she’s like” 

“We sure do Hermione. I’m really happy you managed to get her to talk to you about it. You look really happy” he commented. 

“Well we might have maybe done a little bit more than just talk about it” Hermione was absolutely beaming now. 

Harry’s eyes almost popped out of his head “you guys.. you..”

Hermione cut him off with a slap to the arm “we kissed Harry, and it was amazing. But then it’s Ron’s wedding day so we are keeping it quiet but I just had to tell you cause I knew that you would worry. We still have a lot to discuss but right now isn’t the time, not today” 

She could hardly sit still she was so excited. She had wanted this for what felt like forever and now it was actually happening. 

Harry sat and watched her for a moment seeing how happy this had made her and he was happy for her, she deserved this.

“I probably owe Ginny an apology” he said after a few moments. 

“What for?” Hermione asked suddenly seriously. 

“I may have been some what blunt with her earlier, after you left. I blamed her for you leaving. Which it was her fault but maybe I was a little harsh” he said. 

“Oh Harry what did you do?” Hermione asked. 

“Well I didn’t actually do anything, she tried to talk to me and I just stormed straight past her. I could see she was upset but she had hurt my best friend and that’s not ok” he said defensively. 

“Oh Harry” she flung her arms around him “thank you” 

“What for?” He said over Hermione’s shoulder “for being rude to Ginny?” He laughed. 

“For defending my honour” 

“Always Hermione” he said hugging her back. 

**

As they walked back in to the tent Hermione's eyes instantly found Ginny sat talking with Val. She had a huge smile on her face, one that she was sure mirrored the smile that she herself was wearing right now. 

Harry and Hermione went to sit back down, Hermione's eyes kept flickering over to Ginny. Their eyes met a couple of times which caused their smiles to become even wider until one of them reluctantly looked away. 

The eye contact was always held just a little longer than would usually be acceptable, they only hoped that no one would notice. And no one did, unless you counted Harry or Val. 

Before long Ginny and Val had made it back on to the dance floor which had become even busier, along with Cho, Katie Bell and Angelina who had accompanied Cho to the wedding. 

Of course Val was dancing with Cho, Ginny rolled her eyes as she saw her friend making the moves, the same ones she had witnessed so many times before. 

All the Weasleys were also on the dance floor along with Luna, Neville and of course Hermione. 

Ginny kept looking back to Hermione and when she caught her eye, she would throw a quick wink or a smirk at her. 

As the night progressed and people were slowly starting to head home, suddenly the music was cut.

People on the dance floor turned their heads towards to band to see what was going on. 

Fred and George were both stood on the stage now as Fred began “baby bro where are you?” He lifted his hand to shade his eyes from the lights as he looked for Ron. 

Ron stepped out from behind the dance floor hand in hand with his new bride. 

“Yeah?” He mumbled clearly worried about what was about to happen. 

“Think we would let this night pass without a special something from us?” George said in to the mic. 

“Well I was hoping..” Ron was clearly worried now. 

“Everyone outside for the show” Fred interrupted Ron. 

Everyone began heading outside, Ginny hung back hoping that Hermione would catch up to her. 

She managed to get lucky as Hermione grabbed her by the hand as she walked past pulling her along with the other Weasleys. 

Ginny smiled when Hermione looked back at her with a smirk as their fingers linked. 

When everyone was outside Fred and George followed them out. 

They both pulled out their wants and pointed them upwards, suddenly fireworks burst through the night sky, fiery sparks whipped at the dark backdrop.

Fireworks exploded above as vivid colours ignited the otherwise black sky. 

There were shocking pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter whizzing through the air like flying saucers, rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars which were bouncing off the walls, the firecrackers were exploding like mines. 

There were “oohs” and “aahs” from everyone stood below watching who couldn’t tear their eyes away from the fireworks above them. 

Hermione slipped both her arms around Ginny’s waist from behind and placed her head on Ginny’s shoulder, her hands both flat against Ginny’s stomach. 

Ginny at first shocked by the sudden interaction jumped and then linked her fingers with Hermione's own and settled in to the other girls embrace leaning back just slightly. She could feel Hermione's body pressed closely in to her back. She shut her eyes just for a moment to enjoy the feeling. 

“Beautiful aren't they” Hermione whispered in Ginny’s ear. 

“Not as beautiful as you” Ginny replied smoothly opening her eyes again. 

Hermione placed a quick kiss on Ginny’s cheek and then looked up to watch the rest of the fireworks. 

As they came to an end Hermione reluctantly removed her arms from around Ginny’s waist and took a step backwards. 

“All available at Weasley Wizard Wheezes” Fred shouted over the applause. 

Ron and Lavender went over to thank the twins for amazing display as the applause and whistles started to die down. 

More people started to leave after that while others made their way back in to the tent to continue with the festivities. 

** 

It was getting really late now, mostly all of the guests had left even Val had gone now, she had the Harpies press day the following day. 

Ginny needed to remember to question her about what happened between her and Cho when she saw her again in the coming days. 

Ginny’s break was almost over now and she was due back to the Harpies to continue training for the next match. 

Ginny was sitting next to Hermione at the table and she could see her yawning out of the corner of her eye. Knowing that Hermione was tired she placed her hand on Hermione's thigh under the table and learnt in to whisper in her ear “shall we head up?”

Hermione tried to stop another yawn but was unable to and smiled instead once the yawn had passed. 

“Mmhmmm..” Hermione nodded. 

They bid their good nights and headed out the tent and in to the kitchen. Once they reached the safety of the kitchen Ginny laced her fingers with Hermione's once again. 

She looked at Hermione who was already looking at her with heavy eyes and biting down her bottom lip. 

Ginny surged forwards and connected their lips urgently pushing Hermione lightly pinning her against the kitchen table. 

It had felt like forever since she had felt Hermione's lips with her own, when in reality it had been just a few hours. 

The draw she had felt to the other girl when all she wanted to do was kiss her but she knew that she couldn’t while they were surrounded by other people had been driving her wild since they had shared their second first kiss down by the lake. 

Ginny pulled back for a moment to catch her breathe “do you know how badly I have wanted to do that all night?” She asked, eyes heavy with desire. 

“Not as badly as I have” replied Hermione, her eyes still closed as she rested her head against Ginny’s. 

“Come on” Hermione said “let’s get upstairs” she slid from the spot at the table and pulled Ginny by their still entwined hands. 

As they reached the bedroom and Ginny shut the door behind them, Hermione spun quickly around to face Ginny and asked “what the hell happened to my bed?” 

Ginny smirked trying her best not to laugh. “I um.. maybe gave it a good kick in frustration when I thought you had left earlier tonight” she laughed now. 

“Well where’s the other leg” Hermione asked while looked around for it. 

“It may have shot out the door and possibly down the stairs” Ginny said through a laugh. 

“Oh great” Hermione said laughing “I'll just sleep on the floor then shall I?” She pulled out her wand and said “accio bed leg” she waited but nothing happened “great” she said with another laugh. 

“You can always sleep with me” Ginny said quietly “I mean it wouldn’t be the first time” she wiggled her eye brows at Hermione seductively. 

Hermione couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face “no funny business Weasley, I mean it” she pointed her finger jokingly at Ginny. 

“I promise” Ginny said making a cross shape across her chest. 

Ginny pulled off her dress and changed in to her pjs. 

Hermione was looking around the room. 

“What are you doing?” Ginny asked watching her. 

“My pjs are in my trunk which is now back at my place” Hermione said. 

“Guess your sleeping naked Granger, fine by me” Ginny said with a wink. 

“Dream on Weasley” she rolled her eyes. “Can I borrow a T-shirt?” She asked. 

“Spoil sport” Ginny laughed while crossing the room to her chest of draws that had been pushed in to the corner to make room for the extra beds. She pulled out a pj top and threw it across the room to Hermione. 

Hermione caught it and turned around to take off her dress. 

“Umm Ginny” she looked over he shoulder at the other girl “would you mind.. Umm.. helping me” she motioned to the zip on the back of her dress. 

“Oh.. err.. yeah of course” Ginny crossed the room again. 

She placed one hand on Hermione's hip and with the other she slowly pulled down the zip on the back of Hermione's dress. 

Ginny swallowed thickly as her fingers slowly grazed Hermione's back as she pulled the zip all the way down her back.

“There you go” she managed to get out quietly. 

“Thanks” Hermione whispered, she pulled her dress from her shoulders and it quickly pooled at her feet leaving her stood in just her pants.

Ginny tried her absolute best not to stare but she just couldn’t take her eyes from Hermione's bare back. Her skin looked so smooth in the moonlight that was flooding through the window. 

Hermione wasn’t wearing a bra and just for a moment she could see Hermione's full form. She had curves in all the right places, her eyes lingered over the black laced pants Hermione was wearing hardly covering her behind. 

It was taking every bit of self control that she owned not to run her hand over the smooth skin of Hermione's back and over the black pants. She took a small step back hoping it would help. It didn’t. 

As quickly as the dress had fallen from her shoulders Ginny’s T-shirt was pulled over the top of Hermione's head and down over her pants, covering her to her thigh. 

Ginny released the breath she had been holding. 

Hermione span on the spot and was now facing Ginny with a mischievous grin. 

Ginny was stood frozen to the spot with her mouth slightly open, quickly lifting her eyes back to Hermione's and blushing slight as she knew she had just been caught staring. 

“You know this rabbit in headlights look is starting to grow on me” she ran her hand over Ginny’s shoulder as she moved towards the bed. 

Ginny blinked a couple times, gave her head a little shake and followed Hermione to the bed. 

Ginny crawled in to the bed behind Hermione and pulled the covers over them both. 

She draped her arm over Hermione’s waist and settled in behind her. 

“You have no idea how much I have missed this” she whispered in to Hermione's ear pulling her closer. 

This caused the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck to stand up instantly and a shiver to run down her spine. 

“Trust me, I know exactly how much you have missed this” Hermione whispered. 

Ginny took one finger and began lightly running it over the outside of Hermione’s thigh drawing patterns on the skin that wasn’t covered by her T-shirt. 

Hermione released a quick sigh at the feeling as Ginny started to kiss the back of Hermione's neck. Softly at first as she started to move the kisses towards her ear, she could feel the goose bumps starting to rise on Hermione's skin, she grinned in acknowledgement. 

Hermione pushed her butt backwards in to Ginny’s front as she released a deep breath. 

Ginny's eyes rolled in to the back of her head at the feeling of having Hermione so close in her arms. 

She traced kisses up Hermione's neck, stopping only to nibble a little before placing another kiss just on top. 

“That feels so good” Hermione whispered with passion in her voice. 

Ginny's fingers were still caressing the older girls thigh, they were starting to grow braver now as they moved upwards over Hermione’s pants and on to her side pushing upwards the T-shirt that Hermione was wearing so she could touch the bare skin there too. 

Hermione felt her T-shirt ride up and the feel of Ginny's finger tips on her skin caused her nipples to harden. 

Ginny was moving her kisses closer to Hermione's jaw bone, kissing the sensitive skin just below her ear. She could feel own her centre becoming warmer with each passing second. 

Hermione was wriggling under Ginny’s touch, the occasional moan escaped her lips as she pushed herself backwards in to Ginny’s front trying to gain more contact. 

Both their breathing was starting to become heavier now. As if unable to take it any longer Hermione rolled on to her back and connected her lips with Ginny's. 

Hermione put her hand at the base of Ginny’s neck and pulled her deeper in to the kiss, her tongue pushed past Ginny’s lips and danced with Ginny's tongue. 

Ginny's hand which had moved from Hermione's side when she rolled on to her back was forming circles on Hermione's tummy now underneath her pj top. Ginny was distinctly aware of the fact that Hermione wasn’t wearing a bra and her hand was only inches away from Hermione's breasts. 

She felt the warmth and pressure increasing between her own legs as she tried to breath her way through it and not loose control. 

The way Hermione was kissing her though, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could last without taking her boob in her own hand. 

She rubbed her legs together to at least try and get some friction. She was practically on top of Hermione now. 

As they moved one of Hermione's legs slid between Ginny’s own and instantly pressed against her centre. Ginny let out a moan in to Hermione's mouth and was instantly aware that Hermione would now be able to feel just how turned on she was through her pants. 

Hermione's tongue was pushing against Ginny’s now, her teeth were pulling at Ginny’s bottom lip. She moaned in to Ginny’s mouth as she felt the other girls centre push on to her bare thigh. She felt Ginny grind just slightly on her thigh as she tried to get a small release, she could feel the heat radiating from Ginny's centre it sent a jolt of arousal down to her own centre. 

Ginny could hardly believe how the evening had turned out. 

Without paying too much attention to her hands movements Ginny suddenly felt the under curve of Hermione's breast with her fingers. 

Hermione took a sharp breath inwards and broke away from the kiss, which caused Ginny to instantly stop in her tracks. 

Hermione looked directly in to Ginny's eyes and let out a small laugh. 

Ginny didn’t dare move her hand, her fingers were still brushing the underside of Hermione's boob with every breath that Hermione took. 

Hermione lunged forward and caught Ginny’s lips with more urgency this time, leaning up to try and deepen the kiss tightening the grip on Ginny’s hair. Which oddly enough Ginny seemed to be really enjoying. 

The passion Hermione felt was vibrating though her now, she felt a surge of heat in her pants and she lifted herself off the mattress to grind slowly on to Ginny’s thigh which was resting between her own. 

Ginny took this as the green light to continue. She moved her fingers slowly around the outside of Hermione's breast, making sure to caress every millimetre of skin before making her way to her nipple, she could feel the goose bumps appearing below her fingers. 

As she moved her fingers towards Hermione's nipple she felt the girl take in another deep breath, she brushed her finger gently over the erect nipple and let out a deep moan from her own throat. 

If her pants hadn’t been ruined before, they definitely were now. The feeling of Hermione's hard nipple on her finger tips was blowing her mind. 

Hermione had released the breath she was holding now and was pulling tightly at Ginny’s hips trying to get more friction between the two. Ginny shifted slightly until she was entirely on top of Hermione, their legs still intertwined. 

Ginny could feel the want in Hermione's actions. She could feel the pressure building low in her stomach as she breathed heavily in to the kiss she was sharing with Hermione. 

“Oh my god” Hermione breathed out quietly between kisses. They were both out of breath, but both refused to stop kissing the other. 

“Mmm..” was all Ginny could get out as she pulled Hermione's nipple between her fingers. She could feel her own hardening at the feel of Hermione's in her hand. 

Hermione's hands had made their way in to Ginny's T-shirt and on to her back, she could feel Hermione's nails digging in to her skin as she tweaked Hermione's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

Ginny moaned in to Hermione's mouth which Hermione quickly returned. 

Ginny was out of her mind, she had pictured this moment in her dreams a thousand times but nothing had ever prepared her for how good this actually felt. 

She had Hermione in bed in only pants and a T-shirt and the girl was driving her wild. 

Ginny's fingers left Hermione's nipple and travelled south over Hermione’s skin back down towards Hermione's tummy. 

Hermione was arched off the mattress pushing herself in to Ginny still, trying to get any kind of friction to ease the tension that was quickly building up inside her. Her centre was slowly grinding on the other girls thigh. 

She knew that she was wet through already and she knew that Ginny could feel it too. Her eyes rolled in to the back of her head with just how turned on Ginny was making her. 

She felt Ginny’s fingers run over the material of her pants as she dug her nails in to the other girls back in anticipation, suddenly Ginny's fingers dipped only an inch under the waist band of her pants and stopped as if asking for entry. She was suddenly brought back down to earth with a bump. 

She grabbed Ginny's wrist firmly “oh god Ginny, not here” she moaned as if regretting her decision instantly letting her head fall back on the pillow. 

“We can’t, Luna could be back any second” she tried her hardest to calm her breathing now. 

Ginny dropped her head on to Hermione's shoulder and released a small laugh. 

Ginny groaned. 

“I know, I’m sorry Ginny” Ginny’s fingers were still in Hermione's pants, she drew small circles there just beneath the band causing shivers to run through Hermione's body before pulling them out and laying her hand on Hermione's stomach. 

Hermione's other hand was still in Ginny’s top, smoothing her fingers over the welts from her own finger nails. “I think I might have left a few marks, just a few” she said placing a kiss on the side of Ginny's head which was still resting on her shoulder trying to regain her own breath. 

“Just a little” Ginny replied with a smile as she lifted her head up. “I think I'll have to change in private at practise for a couple days” she smirked. 

“I can fix them in the morning for you if that’s what your worried about” Hermione smiled. 

“That’s the last thing on my mind right now” Ginny licked her lips and looked down at Hermione's lips again. 

Hermione released a moan as she bit down hard on her lip. “We just..” she started to say. 

“I know” Ginny cut her off with another kiss then lent back on her elbow and removed her hand from Hermione's tummy. 

“I got carried away, but can you really blame me? Have you seen how hot you are?” she winked at Hermione pulling her leg from between Hermione's and laying back down at the side of her. 

Hermione grinned and nuzzled in to Ginny’s shoulder, getting comfortable. 

“I am so turned on right now” Hermione whispered quietly in to Ginny’s ear while still wiggling her bum in frustration. 

Ginny groaned instantly at this information, hearing Hermione speak like that was doing all sorts of things to her, none of which were acceptable to do anything about right here. 

“You should know it’s not a good idea to tell me things like that when you are almost naked in bed at the side of me right now and there’s not a single thing I can do about it” Ginny pulled her in closer, putting her hand back on Hermione's bare thigh, so tempted to begin their earlier path again. 

Hermione giggled in to Ginny’s shoulder. 

“You have no idea how much you turn me on Hermione Granger and have done for a very LONG time” Ginny admitted quietly. 

“It sounds like there’s a story to go along with that statement” Hermione teased. 

“Maybe, I can’t promise I’d be able to stop again if you turn me on much more though” Ginny rubbed her legs together again. 

Hermione gripped Ginny's butt with her hand tightly “I am so glad that I came back tonight” she said. 

“So am I” Ginny said with a huge smile on her face “So am I”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while.. life seems to have gotten in the way :(

The next morning Ginny woke to Hermione beginning to stir in her arms, she lay perfectly still as if still sleeping. 

She thought back to the night before and signed in complete and utter happiness. Everything that she had ever dreamed of had happened between her and Hermione, well not quite everything but they had finally admit to how they felt about each other. 

Ginny thought about the kisses and everything that happened following the kisses, the feel of Hermiones skin under her own, the feeling of her hands on Hermiones body, the feel of her lips on her neck. Suddenly the ache between her legs was back in full force. 

Ginny squeezed her eyes tightly together and grinned widely as she felt Hermione twist in her arms and kiss her jaw bone, Hermione continued kissing up her jaw until Ginny opened her eyes and saw Hermione staring at her 

“Hi” Ginny said through a smile. 

“Hi” Hermione replied and then rushed forward to capture her lips with her own. 

Ginny moaned in to the kiss as Hermione pulled away slowly “about last night” Hermione began shyly. 

“Perfect wasn’t it?” Ginny smiled and pushed Hermione on to her back and straddled her hips. 

She leant down and kissed Hermione hard while running her hands down Hermiones arms to link their fingers, she push them above Hermiones head where she held them tightly with one hand. 

“Mmhmm..” was all Hermione could get out between the kisses. 

Her hands now pinned above her head as Ginny kiss her passionately. She could feel Ginny’s free hand tracing over her top around the swell of her breast, feeling her nipple harden in anticipation. 

She moaned in to Ginny’s mouth as she bucked her hips up to meet Ginny. The passion starting to build once again in the pit of her stomach. 

She pulled away from Ginny’s kiss to catch her breath, Ginny moved to the spot beneath Hermiones ear and nipped at it lightly before covering it with a soothing lick. 

“I could get used to been woken up like this” Hermione said between breaths. 

“That can be arranged” Ginny replied seductively. 

“As much as I would love that, I think I may need a shower before this gets out of hand” Hermione said with a grin as she pushed Ginny off her and crawled out of the bed. 

“Want some company?” Ginny said with a suggestive wink. 

“Think il pass.. just this once” Hermione replied with a wink. She kissed Ginny one last time and left the room. 

“Il hold you to that” Ginny replied quietly and fell back on to the bed. 

**

Ginny made her way downstairs shortly after Hermione had left for a shower. She was sure there would be plenty to do after yesterday, she was leaving mid afternoon and wanted to help out before she left. 

As she reached the kitchen she saw Mrs Weasley already in the kitchen the washing was doing itself in the sink, there were piles of clean plates, mugs, glasses and pottery on the side, along with dirty ones waiting to be washed. 

Outside the tent had been taken down and the tables and chairs were laying piled up against the far wall of the garden. 

“Wow” Ginny said looking around “have you even been to bed?” Ginny asked. 

Mrs Weasley spun around on the spot clearly startled by Ginnys sudden appearance. “You know me Ginny dear, I don’t like a mess” she smiled at her daughter. 

“I’l take that as a no, is there anything I can do to help?” She asked. 

“All under control” she replied while giving Ginny a quick hug “it was beautiful wasn’t it?”

“It sure was” Ginny answered with a smile. 

“Are you ok?” Mrs Weasley asked “I noticed Val spent a lot of time with Cho” her eye brows pulled together in To a frown. 

“Mother will you ever accept that nothing is going on with Val? She is free to hit on whoever she pleases” 

“So Val and Cho then?” Mrs Weasley questioned. 

Ginny just laughed at her mum as she walked in to the garden and saw Ron and Harry helping the twins moving the remaining tables and chairs from the garden. 

Fred and George had them floating in the air smashing in to each other and laughing hysterically. 

Ginny sat down to watch as legs flew off in every direction. 

Harry had noticed Ginny exit the burrow and sit in the grass, he had excused himself from Ron and the twins and walked over to sit with her. 

“Morning” he said reluctantly. 

“Morning” she replied coldly. 

There was an awkward silence for a while, Ginny wasn’t used to things being awkward with Harry she felt the seconds tick by extremely slowly. 

“So..” he began “listen Gin, I’m sorry I was so abrupt with you last night. I.. um.. I just” she could tell he didn’t know what to say. “Listen I was a jerk, she was hurting and I blamed you for hurting her. I’m sorry. I know you were hurting too” he stumbled over the words. 

Ginny didn’t say anything. 

“I was just frustrated, neither of you would just man up and say it how it was even though it was so obvious but I get that it’s not always that easy to see when your the one that’s living it” He sighed. 

Ginny frowned, it sounded like this was coming from experience. 

“Yeah Harry, it’s not that easy.. You don’t know how it feels to be so completely infatuated with your best friend and not know if they feel the same way and be absolutely terrified that you could lose them for that exact reason” 

“I’m sorry Ginny, I shouldn’t have been so hard on you” he said quietly. 

Neither of them said anything for a minute. 

“Anyway.. I hear things ended up pretty well in the end?” He knocked her shoulder with his own and winked trying his best to break the tension. 

She smirked back at him, she couldn’t stay mad at him she had hurt his best friend he did have every right to be mad at her. 

“Shut up Harry” she bumped his shoulder back with her own. 

He laughed “so we good then?” He asked. 

“Sure” Ginny replied “but one thing” 

“Yes?” Harry replied nervously. 

“Why didn’t Luna come back to our room last night, not that I’m complaining” she said with a grin. 

Harry instantly blushed “ahh.. ermm about that” He began 

“I knew it” Ginny said louder that necessary she slapped him on the shoulder “I knew something was going on” 

Harry rolled his eyes “can see right through other people’s love lives, but no idea when it comes to your own right?” he laughed. 

“It’s hard to see when it’s right there in front of you” Ginny repeated. 

“And don’t I know it” Harry replied “guess I can’t really give you too much heat for your lack of vision when it comes to you and Hermione. Apparently Luna has fancied me for years and I had no idea she even liked me back” he laughed. 

“What a pair we are” Ginny laughed “so did you guys... you know” Ginny raised her eye brows. 

“What? Here? At the burrow?” He asked. “Not that I kiss and tell.. but hell no” he laughed “and you and Hermione?” 

“What? Here? At the burrow?” She mimicked him “definitely not” she laughed. 

“I’m glad things finally worked out for you two” he said with a smile “it’s been a very long time coming” 

“It has” Ginny agreed “I had no idea she felt like that about me, if she hadn’t come back last night I doubt I would have ever figured it out” she said sadly. 

“You hurt her you know” he paused for a moment “when you left, it almost destroyed her” he said quietly. 

Ginny looked down at her feet she was not proud of what she had done, if anything it was the biggest mistake of her life but she was young and stupid and had convinced herself that there was no way Hermione could ever return her feelings. 

The feeling of not being good enough for her and never living up to what Hermione had deserved had played on her mind for years since the night of the ball. 

Her own feelings of insecurity had taken over her for a long time after that night. She had been forced to deal with them over time otherwise she would have drown in the weight of them. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her Harry” Ginny said very quietly. 

“I know Gin” he put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

“I couldn’t face the rejection I thought was coming or the look on her face as she told me it was a mistake. It seems silly now but at the time there was just was no other options for me. I was a coward and I ran away instead of facing up to my fears” she was trying hard to hold back tears now. 

“Hey” he squeezed her shoulder to bring her back “it’s ok, you guys will talk, you can explain all this to Hermione” he gave her a soft smile as she looked up at him. 

“I just, I hurt her so bad Harry” She had managed to keep the tears at bay. 

“And you can make all that up to her” he said “she’s very smart is our Hermione, I’m sure she will understand if you tell her. I know your not good with words but nows the time” he said with a smile. 

“I’ll try, I owe her that much. We have a lot still to talk about” she said

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. 

“So what about you and Luna then?” She asked as she wiped her eyes. 

A grin spread on Harry’s face. 

“Well.. we kissed for the first time a couple weeks ago and have been taking it slow ever since. We havnt told anyone, hence what we thought was being discreet” he laughed. 

“Don’t worry I don’t think anyone else noticed, I’m used to hiding the longing glances, the extended eye contact and affection. I spotted it a mile off but I doubt anyone else did” 

Harry seemed relieved. 

“Plus it was a dead give away the fact she didn’t come back to the room last night” she winked at Harry. 

“We thought you’d like some time alone” he grinned. 

“I see, you blame us for it do you?” She laughed. 

“Something like that” he grinned 

“Not that it was appreciated” she laughed “So where is Luna anyway?” Ginny asked looking around. 

“She had to go see her dad this morning, we are meeting up later on after we leave the burrow”

“I’m happy for you Harry. Shes liked you for a long time”

“As have I” he replied “just never seemed the right time, you know what I mean” 

“I know exactly what you mean” she smiled. 

**

Ron and Lavender were the first to leave that afternoon, they were headed off on their honeymoon, they bid the family goodbye and left by floo powder. 

Next were Bill and Fleur, followed by Charlie and Percy. This left Mr & Mrs Weasley, the twins, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. 

They were having dinner before they would also be heading out now that the wedding was over. 

The remaining Weasleys were sat around the kitchen table when Harry and Hermione had joined them. 

“Finished packing dears?” Mrs Weasley asked. 

“Just about” Hermione answered, glancing over to Ginny who was helping herself to the dinner Mrs Weasley had prepared. 

“Good, Fred and George will bring your trunks downstairs” she said eye balling the twins. 

“Huh?” They both asked in sync while staring at her. 

“Go on, off you go” she swatted them on the backs of their heads and encouraged them up the stairs for the trunks. 

Hermione took the empty seat at the side of Ginny and tried her hardest not to grin as she caught Ginny’s eye. 

“I can’t believe it’s all over with already” Hermione began “it feels like I only just arrived the evening I was jabbed in the stomach by someone” she smirked directly at Ginny now. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione with a faked hurt look. 

“My youngest boy married now” Mr Weasley said seeming to ignore Hermiones last statement. 

“Wonder who it will be next?” Mrs Weasley questioned. 

Ginny smirked at Hermione due to the fact no one had picked up on her little dig, Hermione grinned back at her as she helped herself to dinner. 

The twins shortly returned back with Harry and Hermiones trunks and sat back down around the table. 

Hermione took no notice of Ginny as she entered a conversation with Mr Weasley about the muggle protection act that he was a part of at the ministry. 

As he was getting to the interesting part and Hermione was lost in the story Ginny slid her hand up Hermiones thigh and underneath the dress she was wearing, this caused Hermione to jump in shock as she wasn’t expecting the contact and she banged her knee hard on the underneath of the table. 

“Are you ok dear?” Mrs Weasley asked instantly getting up and walking around the table to check on Hermione. 

Ginny quickly removed her hand from Hermiones inner thigh as Hermione insisted she was ok to Mrs Weasley. 

“I thought I felt something on my foot” Hermione said her cheeks bright red “crookshanks must be round here somewhere” she faked looking around for her cat. 

Ginny sniggered quietly when she saw Hermione squint at her from around the side of Mrs Weasley. 

“Ohh” Mrs Weasley looked around “I thought he would be in the cage by now” Hermione smiled knowing full well he was upstairs in Ginny’s bedroom. 

After lunch Harry and Hermione were about ready to leave the burrow, much to Ginny’s dismay there hadn’t been time for a private goodbye with Hermione. 

They were all lined up in front of the fire, Harry and Hermione both stood with their trunks waiting to go in to the flames.

Mrs Weasley had hugged them both twice already and was about ready to go in for the third when Harry interrupted “well thanks for having us” he smiled. 

“Not a problem at all dear, you know this already. And please please don’t leave it as long next time, that goes for the both of you” she said eyeing Hermione. 

Hermione blushed slightly as she caught Ginny’s eye. Ginny smiled back at her as she pulled her in to a hug and whispered “think anyone would noticed if I kissed you right here” 

“Try it and see” Hermione said with a wink as she grabbed Ginny’s butt sneakily. 

“Il see you soon ‘mione, I promise” she whispered in to her ear. 

“See you Harry” she waved over Hermione shoulder and then within seconds they had both trunks and all disappeared in to the flames. 

Ginny suddenly felt deflated at Hermiones absence. 

Already she couldn’t wait to see her and she had no idea when that might be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apologies for the long wait guys. 
> 
> This one is a little longer, it just didn’t feel right to split it in two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It had been a little over a week since everyone had left the burrow, Ginny hadn’t heard from Hermione since. 

“It’s weird Val, what am I supposed to do? Do I write? Do I give her space? Or do I just show up? In actual fact I don’t actually know where she lives?” Ginny asked puzzled. 

This is all Ginny had been talking about since she returned from the burrow and Val was sick of hearing the same questions and giving her the same answers. 

“Iv already told you.. ask Harry for her address and go and see her” Val said in frustration. 

“But what if she doesn’t want me to just turn up?” She questioned again nervously. 

“For Merlins sake Gin, she wouldn’t have spent all night and most of the morning snogging you if she didn’t want to see you would she?” Val rolled her eyes. 

“Well yeah, I guess” Ginny had a dazed look on her face while her mind ventured back to the time she spent with Hermione. 

“I thought I told you not to do that around me” Val laughed and threw a towel at Ginny’s head before she sped off on her broom. 

“Make a bloody decision and stick to it will you” Val shouted over her shoulder “you are doing my head in” 

Ginny laughed as she pulled the towel from around her head and followed Val on her own broom. 

** 

Hedwig arrived that afternoon at Harry’s apartment, she pecked at the window before he let her in and gave her a treat as she retreated in to her cage for a rest. 

He opened the envelope and out dropped three tickets to the Holyhead harpies game that weekend. 

“Awesome” he thought “Ron will love this, oh wait a minute he’s still away with Lavender” 

He turned the envelope over and out dropped a piece of parchment, on which he noticed Ginnys handwriting. 

‘Harry, 

Here are the tickets that Val promised you top box too you can thank her for that, she has quite the pull with the ticket staff. No need for details, I’m sure you can work it out for yourself. 

Anyway, I need you to do me a favour please if you wouldn’t mind. There are three tickets enclosed, one each for you and Luna.

And the favour I need, can you convince Hermione to come see me play? 

I think it’s about time we had that talk but I havnt heard from her since the burrow and wasn’t sure how was best to approach the subject. 

I know it won’t be easy to get her to agree to a quidditch match but if anyone can do it, I’m sure it will be you. 

Anyway, either way I’m sure il see you and Luna at the weekend. 

Thanks a lot, 

Ginny’ 

Harry folded up the piece of parchment and picked up the tickets, Ginny wasn’t wrong these were the best seats in the house. 

It wasn’t going to be easy to convince Hermione to go to a quidditch match, though maybe Ginny being there might make it go a little easier he smiled. 

He put the tickets back in the envelope and headed over to the fire. 

“Hermione Granger” he said speaking very clearly, he had been burned before with floo power and he wasn’t about to do it again. 

As Hermiones apartment came in to view he quickly stepped out of the fire. 

Hermione looked up from the kitchen table where she had stacks of paper work and books lay open in front of her. 

“Harry, I wasn’t expecting you, is everything ok?” She asked looking worried. 

“Yes it’s fine Hermione” he said brushing off soot from his jeans. “Do you have plans this Saturday?” Straight to the point he thought. 

“Umm.. no, why?” She asked curiously. 

“Well there’s this quidditch..” he was cut off. 

“Oh no Harry not another quidditch match I’m going to have to make an excuse to miss” she sighed and looked back at her paperwork while he walked towards her. 

“Well actually, it’s Ginnys quidditch match” he smirked waiting for her expression to change. 

“Oh” suddenly her voice rose she was no longer paying attention to the report she had been reading. 

“Ahh, and now your interested” he laughed “she actually sent me tickets for you, me and Luna. Best seats in the stadium too” he waited for her response.

Her face had lit up at the mention of Ginnys name, but a quidditch match really? Ginny knew she didn’t like quidditch. 

“She sent a ticket for me?” Hermione questioned curiously, eye brows raised. 

“Yep” said Harry “she specifically said the tickets were for you, me and Luna. And that I should persuade you to come and watch her play. Sounds like she really wants you there Hermione” 

Hermione bit her bottom lip as if trying to decide, she already knew she would be going but she didn’t want it to appear such an easy decision. 

“I’m not sure what you are thinking about, your mind was made up the moment I mentioned Ginny” Harry laughed seeing straight through her. 

“Do you have any butter beer in? I’m parched” Harry asked as he looked through Hermiones cupboards as she pretended to think. 

“Where it always is” Hermione answered him absent minded. 

“So all three of us will be attending this weekend then?” He confirmed. 

“I suppose” Hermione finally agreed not noticing Harry’s smirk. 

** 

Hermione had spent most of Saturday morning and well in to the afternoon getting ready to see Ginny. 

She had spent far more time than necessary in the bathroom and she definitely spent far too much time trying on every item of clothing she owned, before going back to the first thing that she had picked out. 

Luckily for Hermione the game was over pretty quickly, even for Harry’s standards it was a quick victory for the Holyhead harpies. 

The snitch had been caught in the 34th minute, the harpies had won 190 to 30. 

Hermione had spent the whole 34 minutes with her eyes glued to Ginny, admiring her form and the muscles that were on display under the fine layer of sweat that had appeared on the red heads skin. 

Hermiones mouth had gone dry and her eyes widened at the dangerous dives and lunges that the younger girl made while playing. 

Once or twice Hermiones mouth had dropped open in sheer amazement at the level of skill that Ginny seemed to possess when it came to quidditch. 

Sure she had seen Ginny play before but she had not seen her play for the harpies and it was clear to see that Ginny had come on leaps and bounds since she had left Hogwarts. 

There was a moment in particular towards the back end of the game that Ginny had ended up over this side of the pitch and had sought out Hermiones eye and winked at her seductively. 

Hermione had frozen instantly at Ginnys action, luckily Ginny had disappeared as quickly as she appeared and Hermione had swallowed thickly to try and regain some composure. 

She felt Harry laughing heavily at the side of her but she chose to ignore him and concentrate on getting her breathing under control instead. 

All in all she had quite enjoyed the 34 minutes of the game, it had proven to her beyond doubt that if she didn’t find Ginny attractive before she most certainly did now. 

The thought of running her hands over Ginnys muscles and tasting her lips with her own was giving Hermione goose bumps.

She felt a strange sense of pride and protectiveness as she watched Ginny fly through the air. 

Listening to her fans shouting in the stands and swooning when she flew past made Hermione feel smug that she would soon be seeing Ginny up close and personal. The thought sent butterflys to the pit of her stomach. 

** 

They had agreed to meet up in a pub in Muggle London after the game once Ginny had changed and finished the press that was done after all of the games. 

Hermione was currently sat in a booth with Harry and Luna on the opposite side, they were laughing and joking between themselves while Hermione anxiously glanced towards the door every few minutes. 

It had been over an hour since they had arrived, surely Ginny would be arriving soon. Hermione was finding it hard to keep the butterflys in her tummy in check. Every time the door opened they seemed likely to spill out in to the open room. 

“Hermione if you stare at the door any harder, you might just set it on fire” Harry teased her. 

She shook her head and looked back at him “I’m not entirely sure what you are referring to Harry” she said matter of factly taking a drink to distract herself. 

Luna smiled at her from the side of Harry. 

“Sure thing Hermione” he winked at her. 

“Another drink Hermione?” Luna asked pointing at her empty wine glass. 

“Umm.. yes please Luna” she replied politely as Luna picked up her glass to take to the bar. 

“You know you have met Ginny before right Hermione?” Harry teased. 

“Shut it Harry” she ran her hand through her hair anxiously and lent back in to the booth. “Anyway, things seem to be going well between you and Luna lately” Hermione said changing the subject. 

“Yeah, really well” Harry grinned. “Ginny figured it out you know. She mentioned it to me the morning after the wedding” 

“Did she?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“Yeah..” Harry began to say before Luna arrived back at the table with a tray and drinks. 

“Thirsty are you Luna?” Hermione motioned to the tray full of drinks. 

“They have just gone to the bathroom” Luna said while placing Hermiones drink in front of her. 

“They?” Hermione asked but before she could answer Ginny slid in to the booth at the side of Hermione. 

“Val and Cho” Ginny confirmed while looking directly in to Hermiones eyes as she slid in to the booth slightly closer to the brunette than necessary. 

“Hi” Ginny said with a smirk, she ran one finger over Hermione’s jean clad thigh. 

“Hi” Hermione breathed out quietly, unable to stop the wide grin spreading across her face. 

Ginny was so close to Hermiones side she could feel the heat radiating from her, Hermiones heart quickly picked up its pace hammering in her chest. 

She was quickly becoming lost in the red heads eyes when she was abruptly startled by Val and Cho pushing in to the booth behind Ginny which caused the red head to move even closer to her. 

Hermiones blushed and moved further around the booth to give Ginny more room. 

“Thanks” Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes while motioning to Val and Cho behind her. 

Hermione smiled back at Ginny innocently, taking in every one of Ginny’s features as if for the first time. She wasn’t sure but it seemed the red head had become even more beautiful since the last time she has seen her.

Ginny winked at her and turned back to look at the rest of the table “so did you enjoy the game?” She asked while taking a drink from her glass. 

Ginny found Hermiones hand under the table and laced their fingers together while continuing the conversation about the game. 

Hermione struggled to get her heart to stop beating quite so quickly, Ginnys hand in her own wasn’t helping. 

She was unsure why she was suddenly so nervous around the other girl now. Feelings seemed to be flooding back to her at lightening speed since Ginny had arrived. 

The feel of Ginnys thumb trailing soft circles over her knuckles seemed to bring her back down to Earth. 

She looked up to see Ginnys eye watching her while Harry and the others discussed the match. 

“You ok” Ginny asked giving Hermiones hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“Yes” Hermione squeaked out. 

Ginny grinned and leant forward to place a quick kiss on her cheek “I missed you” she whispered in Hermiones ear. 

Ginny’s perfume and the smell of her shampoo sent shivers down Hermione spine. Along with the quick brush of her lips on her cheek. 

“I missed you too Gin” Hermione replied and gave her a warm smile. 

She took a large gulp of her wine while trying to keep the blush that was threatening to cover her cheeks at bay. 

“You’re cute when your nervous” Ginny was leaning close to Hermione again, clearly she had already noticed the blush. 

“And who said I was nervous?” Hermione asked trying to act more confident than she felt. 

“The blush currently on your cheeks is giving it away” Ginny smirked at her. Hermiones eyes widening in shock “but don’t worry, I think it’s awfully endearing” 

Ginny kissed her cheek once more and returned to the conversation around the table, still keeping hold of the other girls hand. 

Hermione tried her best to suppress the smile on her face and glanced over to Harry who was smiling back at her from behind his pint glass. She rolled her eyes in response to him and he shrugged as if he knew nothing. 

** 

As the evening went on Hermione found her nerves settling and she was enjoying being in the company of her friends more and more. 

Becoming more included in the conversation now it had passed over quidditch, she found out that Val and Cho had met up a couple times since the wedding and Harry and Luna had finally admitted that they had begun dating a short while ago. 

During the evening Ginny had never let go of her hand, she had leant back in a few more times to place soft kisses to Hermiones cheek each time creating another blush across Hermiones cheeks. 

This was a side of Ginny that Hermione wasn’t used to seeing, this confidence she hadn’t processed when they were at hogwarts together. 

Along with this new confidence and seeing Ginny playing quidditch, Hermione was finding Ginny even more attractive than ever. 

She couldn’t wait to get to spend some alone time with Ginny for the first time since the wedding, the thought alone seemed to ruffle the butterflies once again. 

As if on que Harry and Luna began to stand up. 

“We best be heading off” Harry began as Luna pulled on her coat. 

As they were saying their goodbyes Ginny leaned over to Hermione “would you like to go for a walk?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course” Hermione smiled brightly. 

Ginny began to stand which caused Val and Cho to move out of their way so Ginny and Hermione could move out of the booth. 

“We’re going to be heading off actually too” Ginny said. 

“Mmhmm..” Val said sarcastically. “Got some catching up to do have you” she toyed while winking at Ginny. 

Ginny rolled her eyes “careful now” she joked back “we are going for a walk” Ginny continued. 

“Never heard it called that before” Val laughed. 

Ginny hit Val on the arm as Hermione hugged Harry and Luna goodbye, luckily not catching Vals last comment. 

** 

They walked around London for a short while hand in hand, they had pulled on their coats and scarves, wrapping them tightly around themselves as it was starting to get cooler now. 

“You played really well today Ginny” Hermione said swinging their hands while they walked. 

“Wow. Thank you Hermione, that’s quite the compliment coming from you” she winked. 

“You know I don’t do quidditch” she laughed. 

“I’m surprised you came at all, I didn’t know if you would” she said nervously. 

“Did you really think I would miss out on a chance to see you?” Even Hermione was shocked at her own honesty. 

“Well now you mention it, I did happen to notice the way your eyes never left me during the game” Ginny grinned at her. 

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock remembering the way her muscles had glistened in the light. 

“I was worried you might have fallen off your seat when I winked at you” Ginny winked again as a reminder. 

“I.. umm...” Hermione stuttered. 

“There’s that nervousness again that I find so cute, it’s kinda like the rabbit in headlights all over again” Ginny paused “I did just get that right didn’t I?” She questioned raising her eye brow. 

“Haha yes you did and no I don’t look like that” Hermione pouted. 

Ginny stopped to face Hermione “you sure do look cute when you pout like that too” she said slowly as she glanced down at Hermiones lips. 

Hermione felt Ginnys eyes on her and automatically bit down on her bottom lip. 

“You know how I like it when you do that” Ginny said almost in a whisper, her eyes never leaving Hermiones lips. 

Her hands were placed on either side of Hermiones waist as she swallowed the nerves that were beginning to bubble in the pit of her stomach. 

Hermiones hands were still down by her sizes as if frozen in time, her eyes however were on Ginnys lips watching as they pulled up at one side in to a small smirk. 

Hermione felt Ginny’s hands on her waist slowly begin to pull her in closer. 

Suddenly there was a huge roar of thunder and Hermione felt like a bucket of water had been thrown over her, she looked up in to the heavy droplets of rain which were coming down with force. 

She looked back at Ginny and laughed loudly “this could only happen to us” she laughed putting her hands up dramatically as if in defeat. 

Ginny’s wet hair was stuck to her head already and her coat was beginning to hang with water, her face was a picture. 

“Come on” Hermione grabbed Ginny by the hand and began pulling her down the street in a jog, they rounded the corner in to an alley where Hermione suddenly stopped, turned, wrapped both her arms around Ginny’s waist and apparated. 

Suddenly they were in a warm dry kitchen. Hermione took a step back and began to peel off her coat and scarf. 

“You might want to take those wet clothes off or you will freeze” she said to Ginny. 

“Are you trying to get me.. umm.. yes” Ginny replied suddenly distracted “is this your place?” She asked looking around in amazement. 

“No I just apperated us to the closest kitchen I could think of” Hermione said sarcastically. 

“Huh” Ginny said looking confused. 

“This is my place” Hermione laughed back at her. 

“Oooh..” Ginny replied “it’s nice” crookshanks came walking out of the bedroom and brushed his tail up against Ginnys legs. 

“It’s really nice” Ginny said moving around and taking in the surroundings. She had slipped off her coat now and had hung it on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

“What’s that?” Ginny asked pointing at the TV in the corner looking excited. 

“It’s a TV” Hermione said “you watching people on it that tell a story” trying to figure out how to explain it to the other girl. 

Ginnys eyes lit up “that sounds amazing, dad would love this. Can we watch a story now?” Ginny asked in excitement. 

“How about we put on some dry clothes and then watch something?” Hermione reasoned heading in to the bedroom to get changed and Ginny something to wear. 

When she came back out Ginny was stood in the same spot still staring at the tv. 

“Nothings happening” she said. 

“It’s turned off” Hermione smiled at her handing her some clothes “I hope your ok with pjs? There’s a shower in the bathroom in my bedroom if you want to shower before getting changed?” Hermione offered. 

“It’s ok, I showered after the game il just get changed out of these wet clothes” Ginny said taking the clothes in to the other room. 

Hermione quickly tidied up a little while Ginny was getting changed she hadn’t been expecting company. 

She poured them a couple glasses of wine and heated some popcorn from the cupboard and settled in to the sofa. 

Ginny came out a couple moments later in Hermiones pjs “you look kinda hot in my clothes” Hermione shocked herself for the second time tonight. 

Ginny pouted “only kinda hot?” She asked. 

“Ok ok pretty hot” Hermione winked. 

Ginny sat down on the sofa and took a drink of wine before putting it back down and moving in closer to Hermione. 

“So do you want to watch a movie?” Hermione asked. 

“A movie?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“Il take that as a yes” she smiled and flicked the TV on. 

“Oh wow” Ginny said full of wonder “we really need to show dad this” 

Hermione smiled at the red head and settled in to the sofa with Ginny to her left. 

Hermione found her self glancing more at Ginny than actually watching the movie. She could see how amazed Ginny was, it was so cute she could barely take her eyes away from her. 

Hermione had let her hand wonder up and down Ginny’s thigh, each time braving higher and higher up Ginnys leg. 

She wasn’t even trying to pay attention to the movie anymore when Ginny suddenly looked at her. 

“You know that’s not at all distracting” she said under hooded eye lids. 

“I’m sorry would you like me to stop?” Hermione bit down on her lip again and Ginnys eyes instantly dropped to them. 

“I never said that” Ginny replied still looking at Hermione lips. 

Suddenly the sound of the TV had become background noise as Ginnys hand came to rest on Hermione cheek, her thumb ran across Hermiones bottom lip and slightly brushed her front two teeth. 

Hermione released a breath she had been holding and swallowed quickly, she could feel the fluttering beginning in her stomach once again. 

Ginny was leaning in, her lips getting closer by the second, Hermiones heart decided to skip a beat as the smell of Ginny’s perfume washed over her for the second time. 

Hermione parted her lips slightly as Ginnys met hers. Ginnys lips felt incredibly soft against her own, she melted against Ginny’s embrace and squeezed the hand that was still on Ginny’s thigh tightly. 

Ginny released a quick breath at the action, Hermione could feel Ginny’s hair brushing against her cheek as Ginnys hand moved to cup the back of her neck. 

Her breathing quickly became heavy as Ginny bit down briefly on her bottom lip. 

Ginny’s lips were back on her own in an instant and requesting access, Hermione parted her lips further and met Ginnys tongue with her own.

She released a soft moan in to Hermiones mouth which caused Hermione to smile in to the kiss. 

Ginny pulled away and rested her head against Hermiones “do you know how badly I have wanted to do that all night” she said between deep breaths. 

“Not as much as I have” Hermione replied smirking.

She leaned forward and kissed Ginny once again, this time with more passion and need. 

Her hand was now moving up over Ginny’s thigh and on to her hip “do you know how hot you look playing quidditch” Hermione said between kisses. 

“Ahh I see” Ginny smiled “you just want me for my body” 

Hermione kissed down Ginny’s jaw and nibbled on her ear. 

“Not that I would refuse this” Ginny said between breaths her hand still behind Hermiones neck holding her in place. 

“Oh I want you for more than just your body” Hermione replied looking Ginny in the eye. 

It was Ginnys turn to bite her lip now as she looked at Hermione with lust in her eyes “good answer” she replied and pulled Hermione back in by her neck and crashed their lips together. 

Hermione moaned at the force that Ginny had kissed her, her hand had made its way in to Ginny’s top now and was caressing the smooth skin just above her hip bone. 

Hermione pulled back to catch her breath. “Would you like to stay the night?” Hermione asked nervously. 

“I wouldn’t have to sleep out here would I?” Ginny pouted. 

“I suppose.. I could let you share my bed” Hermione said as if considering something “no funny business though Weasley” she laughed. 

A smile spread on Ginny’s lips “I’m not sure I can promise to keep my hands to myself Granger” 

“Guess your sleeping out here then” Hermione said with raised eye brows as she jumped up and grabbed the two empty glasses from the table “another drink?” She asked innocently as she walked back towards the kitchen. 

Ginny groaned and let her head fall backwards. 

** 

Hermione brought back two drinks from the kitchen which she placed on the table as she sat down next to Ginny once more. 

She pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and draped it over the two of them. 

She looked at Ginny and smiled innocently “would you like to watch some more..” as she gestured towards the TV. 

“Sure” Ginny replied with a smug smile as she snuggled under the throw and inched closer to Hermione. 

As the movie began to play again Ginny placed her hand on Hermiones inner thigh this time and began to slowly draw light patterns above her pjs, every now and then she felt Hermione tense at the touch and she could tell the other girl was not paying any attention to the movie. 

Ginny made sure to ask questions and to move the attention back towards the movie to throw Hermione off, which she was doing extremely well it seemed after the third time Hermione had failed to explain the plot to her. 

As Ginnys fingers travelled further and further up Hermione’s thigh she noticed Hermiones breathing becoming heavier. She leant over in to Hermiones ear and whispered “are you doing ok there Mione” her breath tickling Hermiones neck. 

“Umhmm..” was all Hermione could get out. 

Ginny removed her hand from Hermiones leg which was met with Hermione looking at her instantly as if she had just taken her favourite toy away. 

“Back in a moment” Ginny whispered and made her way in to Hermiones bedroom. If she had looked back she would have seen Hermiones eyes follow her every step towards the door. 

She shut the door quickly behind her and without turning on the light she stood at the end of the bed, waiting. 

Ginny cocked her head as if listening for something, wondering. 

And then suddenly she heard it, the sound she had been waiting for. It was the door handle to Hermiones room being opened slowly, she smiled at the realisation that Hermione had followed her in to the bedroom. 

Once Hermione had entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her, Ginny took a step forward so she was in arms reach of Hermione now. 

“Hi” she said softly to Hermione running her finger over the front of Hermiones pjs top. 

“Hi” replied Hermione. 

“Did you miss me already?” Ginny teased, she could see the want building on Hermiones face in the moon light. 

Hermione looked up in to Ginny’s eyes and her lips parted slowly “I.. Umm..” Hermione began. 

Ginny couldn’t take it any longer, she took the last step between them so their noses were almost touching cutting off Hermiones words and looked directly in to her eyes. 

Suddenly Ginny felt Hermiones hand on the back of her neck pulling her forward as their lips finally met, Hermione moaned instantly at the contact which made Ginny smile in to the kiss. 

Hermiones hands were on Ginny’s hips in an instant pulling her closer so their bodies were flush together. 

Ginny took a deep breath and stepped forwards until Hermiones back met the closed door.

Ginny pushed her hips forward and pinned Hermione flush against it with her own body. 

She nibbled at the skin just below Hermione's ear which caused a low moan to escape from her lips. 

Hearing the moan Ginny went straight back to Hermiones lips, unable to get enough of the girl she hadn’t stopped thinking about for years. 

She ran her hand up Hermiones side and grazed the side of her boob, Hermione took in a sharpe breath of air at the sensation, followed by a low moan that sounded almost like a growl. 

Ginny smiled in to the kiss which in turn caused Hermione to smile back, neither breaking the kiss even for a second. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waist moving them down and over her butt. 

Ginny moaned in anticipation as Hermione squeezed. 

Ginny wrapped her arms around her own back and caught Hermiones hands with her own, she broke away from the kiss and raised her eyes to Hermiones. 

“You really are the most beautiful girl in the world” Ginny said sincerely kissing one of Hermiones hands. She was sure she could see a slight blush on Hermiones cheeks in the moonlight. 

“If I thought missing you those 5 years was bad, you have no idea how much I have missed you since the wedding” Ginny continued. 

“I think I might have an idea” Hermione grinned “I havnt been able to get you or your hands out of my head since” Hermione tapped the end of her nose on Ginnys. 

“My hands eh” Ginny gave Hermiones hands a quick squeeze. 

“Oh yes, your hands have been some what of a recurring dream of mine since.. well.. you know” Hermione placed a lingering kiss on Ginny’s lips. 

“Mmm.. and these lips” Hermione continued “let’s say they were well worth the wait” she winked at Ginny. 

Ginny moaned at the thought. She quickly snapped back in to action as she pulled Hermione towards the bed and sat down at the side of her. 

“So this dream about my hands, care to share what happens?” Ginny teased. 

“Maybe I could show you?” Hermione asked seductively. 

“I think” Ginny ran her finger tip over Hermione’s collar bone “I would certainly be up for that” 

Hermione lunged forward and connected their lips once again, pushing Ginny backwards on to the mattress as she followed. 

Ginny quickly manoeuvred and rearranged them so that Hermione was on her back and Ginny laid at the side of her propped up on her elbow, lips still connected. 

Hermione grunted in surprise at Ginnys fast work but Ginny’s fingers were already inside Hermiones top trailing patterns on her tummy. 

Hermione groaned as she quickly relaxed in to the mattress and held on to Ginnys hips, one of her legs lay between her own. 

Ginny ran open mouthed kisses down Hermiones neck and nipped slightly at the skin there before soothing it with a flat tongue. 

Hermione moaned at the sensation, she could feel the warmth spreading to the pit of her stomach and below as her breathing became more uneven. 

Goosebumps were erupting on Hermiones skin everywhere that Ginnys fingers or lips touched. 

She slid her hands up in to Ginny’s top and felt the soft skin of her hips, she was instantly taken back to watching her play quidditch earlier in the day, her muscles glistening under that fine layer of sweat. 

A strong pang of desire quickly ripped through her body at the thought of Ginny’s skin beneath her fingers. She dug her nails in to Ginny’s hips causing a moan to be expressed from the red head. 

Ginny bit down on Hermiones neck as she pushed her hips in to Hermiones with a growl from the back of her throat causing Hermiones toes to curl. 

Hermione felt the warmth and pressure building rapidly between her own legs now. The force of pressure from Ginny’s hips giving only a second of release. 

She needed to feel Ginny touch her so badly. She slid her hands further inside Ginny’s top and as the material bunched up around her wrists she realised Ginny wasn’t wearing a bra. 

As both her hands reached the curve of Ginnys breasts Hermione let out a moan in to Ginny’s mouth. 

“Oh my god” Hermione whispered followed by another moan. She ran her thumb over a hard nipple and felt herself pulse between her legs. 

Ginny pushed her hips down in to Hermione at exactly the right time, with pure desire Hermiones eyes rolled in to the back of her head. 

She gathered her confidence and pulled at the bottom of Ginny’s top until Ginny understood and sat up so Hermione could pull it up and over her head. 

Once Ginny’s top was off Hermione threw it on to the floor as she looked up at Ginny who was straddling her own hips now. 

Hermiones eyes wandered over Ginnys naked upper half for the first time, taking in every curve, muscle and freckle that the other girl had to offer. 

“You are absolutely stunning Ginny Weasley” Hermione breathed out as if in a trance, unable to remove her eyes from the other girls body. 

Ginny blushed slightly at the compliment and moved her hands to the hem of Hermiones top and raised her eye brow as if asking for permission. 

Hermione raised her arms as Ginny pulled the top up over her head to reveal a black laced bra. 

“I feel like I may possibly have seen the other part to this set already” Ginny winked at Hermione. 

“Maybe” Hermione smirked. 

“Either way, I think I’d like to see the whole set. To get the proper effect of course.” grinned Ginny as she leaned back down over Hermione pushing her back on to the mattress. 

She kissed down Hermiones neck and collar bone and in to the swell of her breasts before trailing her tongue back up to her lips. 

Ginny pressed her body in to Hermione, skin meeting skin for the first time, her nipples instantly hardened at the contact and her centre warmed with arousal. 

Hermione ran her hands over Ginnys back smiling at the marks that she had left before, her hands reached the waist band of her own pjs that Ginny was wearing before she pulled at them indicating that they needed to be removed. 

Ginny quickly obeyed by pulling them down over the thighs and kicked them off the end of the bed, she moved to Hermiones waist band and waited for instruction before Hermione nodded and she pulled them down also. 

Ginny looked up to finally see Hermione laid propped up on her elbows in the matching black lace set. 

Ginny’s heart nearly exploded from her chest. The butterflys were going mad in her tummy as she felt her own underwear beginning to ruin. 

“You are beautiful Hermione Granger” she said as she raked her eyes over the other girl. 

She took one finger and traced it over the skin starting at Hermiones knee, running it up her inner thigh, careful not to touch her where she most wanted, over her hip, around her belly button and though the valley of her breasts, up her neck and stopped at her bottom lip. 

Hermiones eyes never left Ginnys as she took Ginny’s finger in to her mouth, ran her tongue over it and sucked it once until she released it with a pop. 

Ginny moaned with desire as she surged forward to capture Hermiones lips. She pushed her hips forward in to Hermione again, without the protection of their pjs it was much more sensitive and both girls moaned instantly at the contact. 

Both aware that the other could feel exactly how turned on the other was, they both pushed their centre on to the other to try and get some kind of release. 

Ginny pulled Hermiones bra strap from her shoulder and kissed where it had once laid. Hermione arched her back from the bed trying to her more friction from Ginny’s thigh which now lay between her own. 

Ginny took advantage and reached around Hermione back to undo her bra which she quickly removed. 

Ginny pressed another kiss to Hermiones lips and their breasts touched for the first time. Hermione took a sharp breath as her nipples hardened Instantly. 

“Ginny” Hermione moaned. 

“I know” Ginny replied. 

Ginny took a nipple between her thumb and finger and licked her tongue around the other. 

“Oh god” Hermione panted her back still arched off the bed. She had no doubt now that Ginny could feel exactly how turned on she was through her pants. 

She gasped as Ginny flicked her tongue over her erect nipple that sent jolts of pleasure down to her centre. 

She reached out for Ginny’s breast as she felt Ginny grind down on her thigh while moaning in pleasure herself. 

There was nothing but pure passion vibrating though them now, lost in the heat of the moment, nothing but the two of them. 

“Ginny” Hermione moaned “I need you to.. I need to feel you” she whispered. 

Ginny’s free hand began to lower itself down Hermiones body, the other teasing Hermiones nipple while her tongue pressed up against  
Hermiones. 

She felt the fabric of Hermione pants and she suddenly stopped, she pulled away from the kiss and looked in to Hermiones eyes, her fingertips just dipped inside the waist band of Hermiones pants. 

Hermione bit her bottom lip in arousal and gave a quick nod before lifting her head and kissing Ginny passionately. 

Ginny’s hand drew patterns on the soft skin just below her pant line, she could feel Hermiones nerves and some of her own, but she wanted this. 

She had wanted this for a long time, she had wanted Hermione for a long time and she was determined to give Hermione exactly what she wanted. 

She pushed downwards in to Hermiones folds and finally met her soft bundle of nerves, Hermione jolted underneath her at the touch and released what sounded like a feline growl from the back of her throat. 

“Oh Ginny” Hermione moaned as Ginny began to move her fingers over her clit. “That feels.. oh... god” Hermione threw her head back on to the pillow as Ginny moved her fingers beneath Hermiones pants. 

Ginny pushed further downwards and was met with Hermione glistening centre, she moaned instantly. 

“Hermione you are so wet” Ginny moaned again “you are so Unbelievably hot” she kissed Hermione hard, pushing her tongue in to her mouth while moving her fingers back up over her centre. 

The feel of Hermione beneath her fingers was more amazing that she could have ever imagined, she felt as if she could climax right then and there. 

She pulled away from Hermione and put both her hands on her underwear as Hermione lifted her bum from the bed, Ginny pealed away the last piece of clothing from Hermiones body, it slightly catching between her legs from her arousal. 

Ginny lent back down to kiss Hermione as her hand trailed back down Hermiones body’s and found her entrance once more. 

She teased the skin with her teeth at her pulse point as she slowly slid one finger inside of Hermione. 

Hermione gasped with pleasure and dug her finger nails in to Ginny’s back. 

“Ginny” she moaned again as she slid her finger slowly in and back out of Hermione “please.. more.. Gin” her head thrown backwards in to the pillows. 

Ginny did as she was told and added a second finger inside of Hermione which was rewarded with a groan of pure pleasure from the brunette. 

Ginny’s heart skipped a beat at the moans she was expressing form the other girl, her own arousal building rapidly. 

Hermione clung to Ginny with everything she had as Ginny built up a steady rhythm, soon enough Hermione began to tremble beneath Ginny, Hermiones inner walls clamped down around Ginny’s fingers. 

Ginny began to massage Hermiones clit with her thumb, Hermione jerked beneath Ginny as she felt the added sensation and she clung to Ginny tighter. 

Hermione felt the pressure build and build as if she was about to explode. 

“Ginny.. I’m gonna.. gin.. I’m..” Ginny curled her fingers upward to reach her sweet spot and that was it Hermione’s whole body suddenly tensed. 

Ginny held on to her tightly as she let her ride out her orgasm. Hermione collapsed on to the bed pulling Ginny down with her. 

Hermione struggling to catch her breath “Gin.. I.. umm” was all she managed to get out before Ginny leaned back in and kissed her again. 

“That was so hot, you are so hot Hermione” Ginny said with a smug smile spread across her face. 

“You’re not too bad yourself” Hermione replied and pulled her in to another passionate kiss “but you.. are.. wearing.. too many clothes” she said between kisses before she flipped them over “my turn” she said as she slid Ginnys pants down over her thighs and off her ankles. 

Ginny watched in anticipation at this new found confidence in Hermione as she pressed kisses down her body. 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this y’all. 
> 
> I appreciating all your comments and kudos, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Kinda felt like a natural ending for me, they finally get their happy ending after all :) 
> 
> Much love guys xx


End file.
